If I Die Young
by Erin Danielle
Summary: Chloe and Spencer's relationship is intensifying, but someone they both forgot about is becoming bolder and not baking down. Sequel to Only Exception. Rated M for adult content starting in Chapter 1! Read and Review please!
1. Good Mornings and Bad Evenings

Ok, so I'm not as far along in this story as I would like to be before I start posting, but I said that once the preview got five reviews I'd post the first chapter and I'm a girl of my word. And just because I don't want to get sued, I don't anything but the basic plot idea. Enjoy!

Chapter 1

Chloe groaned as she reached over and turned off her alarm clock. She sat up and smiled down at Spencer's sleeping form next to her. She leaned down to kiss his cheek and giggled when she felt him grab her around the waist and pull her back down to the bed, kissing her deeply.

"I just got home last night, stay in bed with me." Spencer whispered.

"We have a dog who will go crazy if he doesn't get his run." Chloe said, kissing Spencer softly. "You stay and sleep and I'll meet you in the shower in an hour." Chloe whispered.

"Mmmm, that sounds promising." Spencer smirked.

"Oh, yeah, I promise to make it all up to you." Chloe purred, leaning around to kiss Spencer's neck.

"An hour?" Spencer whispered.

"At max." Chloe nodded.

"Ok, go." Spencer sighed as he unwound his arms from around Chloe's waist. Chloe kissed Spencer's cheek before slipping out of bed. She slipped out of his work shirt, that had become her permanent pajama top, and into a pair of running shorts and an old tee shirt. She tied up her now wavy blonde hair and left the bathroom. She left the master bedroom, careful not to step on the German Shepherd that was laying in front of the door.

"Morning, Riley." Chloe smiled. "Ready for our run." Riley's ears straightened as his head propped up. "Come on." Chloe said, patting her hip. Riley stood up and ran down the stairs past Chloe, before stopping and sitting by the front door, tongue out and tail wagging.

Chloe met Riley at the door and quickly tied her running shoes before picking up Riley's leash. She clipped on Riley's leash before disarming the alarm system and opening the front door. Chloe locked the front door and rearmed the security system before she clipped her small set of keys onto Riley's collar.

Chloe started her run, slowly working up to her normal pace, smiling at the overly happy dog running beside her. Chloe's route was five miles long; a half a mile to a near by lake, two two mile laps around the lake and a half a mile back home. She had started running after her and Spencer got Riley, knowing that he was going to need more then a back yard to run around in. She had found the route one night while exploring with Riley's walk, she hadn't planned on it becoming habit but it soon did.

In the year since everything had happened with Able, Chloe had started to heal. It took a good six months before she was able to even let Spencer see or touch her without clothes on, and another three before they were able to have sex again. It helped that Spencer never pressured her into anything, instead he just stepped back and let Chloe take control over their life in bed. She wasn't fully back to normal, still scared to be alone in the house at night and more careful with the security, but she was normal enough that most people wouldn't have guessed what she had gone through.

Riley must have known that Chloe wanted to get back home to Spencer because he decided to stop and sniff everything possible. Chloe had just managed to get Riley into the house when she saw that she was over her hour. She quickly fed both Riley and Tonks before running up the the master bathroom, stripping out of her clothes as she went.

"You're late." Spencer said as Chloe slipped into the shower. As soon as the door was shut he grabbed her and pressed her against the shower wall, holding her hips as he kissed her.

"Sorry." Chloe mumbled before she deepened the kiss, letting her tongue slide into Spencer's mouth. One of her hands went to rest on Spencer's shoulder, while the other trailed down his chest and wrapped around his stiff member. "I bet I can make it up to you." Chloe whispered against Spencer's ear lobe, her hand gently stroking him.

"I bet." Spencer whispered, leaning back against the shower wall.

Chloe kissed down Spencer's neck, stopping at his shoulder to nip at his skin. She bit a little harder when she heard Spencer moan. When she knew she had made a sufficient enough mark she pulled back, kissing the discolored skin before she started to kiss down his chest, stoping to kiss the small scars that had developed on his chest. Chloe kissed down his stomach, gently licking his bellybutton before pulling away to blow on it.

"Chloe." Spencer mumbled.

"Yes, love?" Chloe asked, kneeling down in front of him. Her hand stopped moving and she leaned in, her tongue flicking the tip of his need. She heard Spencer let out a high pitched moan and continued. She kissed the soft tip before moving towards the base of his manhood, tongue snaking out to run up the vein on the underside of his shaft. She moved back to the base, this time kissing her way back to the tip.

Chloe felt proud when Spencer's hands tangled themselves in her hair. She licked the tip once more before taking the head into her mouth. She sucked gently as her tongue danced against the tip.

"Oh God." Spencer moaned, his hips moving forward.

Chloe dipped her head, her hand going to stroke what didn't fit into her mouth. She bobbed her head slowly, looking up at Spencer. His eyes were screwed shut and his mouth was agape. She watched as she dipped down further, calming herself when she felt his tip hit the back of her throat.

Spencer made a strangled moaned and Chloe repeated the action. She took him out of her mouth and dipped down, licking the sensitive strip of skin that laid between Spencer's manhood and sacks. She kissed up the underside of his shaft before taking him back completely into her mouth.

"Chlo." Spencer moaned. "I-I ca-ca-can-n't-" Spencer partially moaned, voice high.

"You can't what?" Chloe asked, stroking him. She stared up at Spencer, his eyes meeting hers. She smiled, leaning in and licking his tip.

"I can't hold on." Spencer whispered. Chloe smiled, eyes glinting.

"Then don't." Chloe leaned back in, kissing and licking the shaft before slowly slipping him back into his mouth. She took her time, lapping at the tip, then head, then the shaft, sucking as she moved.

"Chloe." Spencer cried, his hips thrusting forward, desiring more contact. Chloe bobbed her head back and forth. She heard his moans get breathless and felt him swell between her lip. She pulled back, hands going to stroke him while she sucked on the head, tongue lavishing his tip. She felt Spencer's hands tighten in her hair, holding her there as he climaxed.

Chloe let him finished, swallowing what he gave her before kissing her way back to his neck, nipping and kissing her way back to his ear. "I'm sorry I was late." Chloe whispered.

"Completely forgiven." Spencer whispered, his eyes shut as he rested his head back against the shower wall, breath labored. Chloe smiled as she kissed along Spencer's jaw, surprised when he turned his head to meet her lips.

Spencer pushed Chloe against another one of the shower's walls, pinning her wrists back, up by her shoulders, as he deepened the kiss. Chloe moaned into Spencer's mouth, silently thrilled by his assertive behavior. She moaned as Spencer moved to her neck, groaning whenever she felt him nip at her skin.

"Spencer." Chloe whispered, suddenly cold when Spencer turned off the water. She felt Spencer's hands move to her waist, picking her up. Chloe wrapped her arms around Spencer's neck, her legs around his waist. Their lips met as Spencer carried Chloe back into the bedroom, laying her down.

"It's my turn." Spencer whispered to Chloe before leaning down and taking Chloe's nipple into his mouth. Chloe groaned at the sudden heat on her breast. She felt a hand between her legs and she spread them, welcoming the soft touches. Spencer started by just softly stroking the inside of Chloe's thigh. Chloe felt her core pulse and clench, wanting the relief only friction could bring.

"Spencer, please." Chloe whined. She tried to move her thighs together, knowing that the movement would relieve some of her desire. Spencer's knees stopped her, his hand becoming more gentle and light with it's touch.

"You know I always take care of you." Spencer whispered, leaning up and kissing her softly before going and taking the second nipple into his mouth.

Chloe whimpered as she felt Spencer's fingers brush against her center. She arched her back, rubbing herself against Spencer's hand. Spencer moved his hands to Chloe's knees, holding them open as his mouth left her breasts, trailing kisses down her stomach. He stopped at her bellybutton, the tip of his tongue running around the edge before dipping down. He pulled away and blew softly, mimicking Chloe's earlier movements. He smiled when he saw Chloe shiver and heard her moan. He kissed her flat stomach before dipping lower, placing a gentle kiss at the top where Chloe's outer lips met.

"Oh, God." Chloe moaned her hips jerking at his touch. "Spencer, please." Chloe whimpered, hands grabbing the bed sheets.

Spencer slowly ran a finger over Chloe's swollen opening, before leaning down and copying the motion with his tongue.

"AHhh!" Chloe moaned, the pitch of her voice rising.

Spencer repeated the motion, this time ending at Chloe's button. Chloe groaned, panting as Spencer's tongue continued it's assault on her core. His mouth started focusing more on Chloe's clit, a finger slipping inside her.

"Spencer." Chloe moan breathlessly.

Spencer didn't stop, just slipped in a second finger and pressed his tongue harder against her swollen nub. He circled his tongue around it, curling his fingers up so they brushed against her most sensitive part.

"Oh God, Spencer." Chloe said, her voice hitting a new, higher pitch.

Spencer added a third finger before curling his fingers again, tongue moving quickly against her hot core. Chloe moaned and arched her back, clamping down on Spencer's finger as she slammed into her climax. Spencer left his fingers still, waiting for Chloe to come back down before he removed them. He quickly moved back up Chloe's body, smiling at the dreamy look in her eyes.

"You get better and better at that." Chloe whispered softly, arms wrapping around Spencer's neck. She pulled him against her, welcoming his weight on top of her. Her lips met Spencer's and she held him close. She felt herself recover fully and her desire come back full force. "How much time do we have?" Chloe whispered.

"Plenty." Spencer whispered, kissing Chloe neck as his hands went to her hips, his hips lowering and pressing against hers.

"God, I need you." Chloe moaned as she felt Spencer's manhood brush against her center.

Spencer kissed Chloe deeply as he moved his hips, pushing into Chloe with one swift move. Chloe wrapped a legs around Spencer's hips, opening herself so he could go deeper, kissing Spencer deeply.

Spencer started slowly, rocking his hips gently, receiving gentle moans in return. He turned and kissed Chloe softly, both of them enjoy the soft romantic movements. Chloe held Spencer to her, whispering into his ear, moaning softly. Soon their desires grew too strong and they both started moving faster. Their bodies meeting and crashing together.

"Oh God, Spencer, faster, please." Chloe cried fingers digging into Spencer's shoulders. Spencer held Chloe's hips in place as he started to pick up his pace. Chloe let out strangled moans, back arching as Spencer moved inside her. She felt herself tighten around him, trying to hold him in place, needing him to fill her.

"I love you." Spencer whispered against Chloe's neck, his hand slipping over Chloe's body and finding her clit. Chloe screamed, her muscles tensing, back arching as she crashed into another climax. Spencer gasped and moaned as Chloe tightened around his manhood, sending him into his own climax.

"I love you too." Chloe whispered after a few long seconds. Spencer laid down next to Chloe, smiling when she curled up on his chest. She went up to kiss him but sighed, hearing his phone go off.

"Hello?" Spencer said, answering the phone, fingers absently running through Chloe hair. "We have another case already?" Chloe frowned. "Yeah, I'll be there as soon as I can."

"Where are you going this time?" Chloe asked softly, still curled up on Spencer's chest.

"I think we're staying local, JJ said I didn't need a go bag." Spencer said.

"Well then, I might actually get you back tonight." Chloe smiled, leaning up and kissing Spencer softly. "Go get a real shower and I'll fix you some breakfast."

"You're too good to me." Spencer smiled, kissing Chloe deeply before slipping off the bed and walking into the bathroom. Chloe kept smiling as she got up, whistling when she saw Spencer in the shower, going to the closet to slip on a fresh pair of underwear and one of Spencer's button up shirts. She received her own whistle when she passed by the shower. She laughed but kept going, patting the head of the dog that was sitting by the door.

Chloe was listening to the radio when Spencer came down to the kitchen. She smiled as he kissed her cheek before pouring himself a cup of coffee.

"Smells great." Spencer smiled.

"Green pepper, ham and mozzarella omelet." Chloe said as she slipped the eggs onto toasted bread. "Perfect sandwich for the busy crime fighter on the go."

"I'll call you when I know if I'll make it home for dinner." Spencer said, picking up the sandwich. "I love you." Spencer said, kissing Chloe's temple.

"Ah, ah, ah." Chloe said, grabbing Spencer's tie. "You think you can leave me with that." Spencer smirked before leaning down and kissing Chloe deeply. "I love you too."

"I'll call you when I can." Spencer said before kissing Chloe again softly.

Chloe sighed when she heard Spencer walk out of the house, feeling a lump grow in her throat. It was the same lump she got whenever she heard Spencer had a new case, and she didn't know if it'd ever go away.

She washed up the dishes and went up to the master bedroom, taking her own shower before getting dressed and heading into work. When she got to her office she found that her schedule for the day would keep her busy enough to keep her distracted. She looked at her schedule and sighed, depression, depression, family therapy, PTSD, pre-deployment evaluation, depression, anxiety, PTSD, PTSD, depression.

"Coffee, black." A young red haired woman said as she set a cup of coffee down on Chloe's desk.

"Andy, you are wonderful." Chloe smiled at the office assistant.

"I try." Andy smiled. "Your nine o'clock called to cancel, but I have a female marine here who seems to be in shock."

"How long has she been waiting?" Chloe asked as she sipped the coffee.

"About an hour now, she took a sick day and says she has to talk to somebody." Andy frowned, holding out a thin file to Chloe.

"Corporal Abigail Grayson." Chloe said, reading the name on the file.

"I know I'm not a shrink but she looks pretty bad." Andy said, wrapping her arms around stomach.

"I'll be right out to get her." Chloe said, looking at the intake survey. The items about sleep and interests led Chloe to think she was dealing with someone who was depressed, but the blank lines where she was suppose to list the reason she was here made Chloe's stomach churn.

Chloe straightened her desk before standing up and walking out to the waiting room. She knew who her new patient was as soon as she saw her. She was dressed in dark jeans and long sleeve black shirt, her mousy brown hair down. She was staring at her lap, hair falling to hide her face.

"Abigail?" Chloe asked. The girl she had been watching jumped up, hugging her purse as she walked towards Chloe.

"No one will know I was here, will they?" Abigail asked as soon as she reached Chloe.

"Only if you tell." Chloe whispered back, walking back towards her office. "I can't even admit if you're a patient of mine." Chloe reassured Abigail as they walked into her office. Chloe closed the door before taking a seat at her desk, watching Abigail who was timidly sitting on the edge of the couch. "So, tell me why you're here."

"No one will know what I say?" Abigail asked, going back to stare at her lap.

"Only if I feel you or someone else is in danger." Chloe said.

"What if I was hurt?" Abigail whispered.

"If it is completely in the past I'm not required to tell. But how about you tell me what happened and we'll go from there?" Chloe said.

"I was visiting my brother in DC and was attacked outside of his apartment building." Abigail started.

"Attacked how?" Chloe asked.

"I-I wasn't raped." Abigail started, arms wrapping around her chest, still not looking up at Chloe. "He got my clothes off when a car alarm went off and he ran." Abigail took a deep breath. "I should have fought more."

"I'm sure you did everything you could, this isn't your fault in anyway." Chloe started, her time at her mom's clinic becoming useful.

"I thought I'd be fine because he didn't actually rape me, but I still feel scared. I can't sleep without having nightmares." Abigail said. "My girlfriend told me that I had to see someone."

"Everything you're feeling and going through is natural. You're body is trying to protect itself. It doesn't matter what happened or what didn't happen." Chloe said.

"Will it get better?" Abigail asked, for the first time looking up at Chloe, her blue eyes looking broken.

"If you are willing to talk about it and work through it, yes, it will get better." Chloe said. "I will say, that I'm not going to tell anyone what happened, but I will suggest that you do. No one on base will have to know, but you might be able to help someone else."

"Angela said the same thing." Abigail said, looking off to the side.

"Only you can make that choice." Chloe said.

Chloe was drained by lunch, but her break caused the lump in her throat to come back. She tried to call Spencer but was not surprised when she got his voice mail, she sighed and tossed her phone down on the desk.

"Only five more patients, you going to make it?" Andy said, walking into the office, setting a mug of coffee onto Chloe's desk.

"Yeah, just a case that hit close to home." Chloe smiled.

"Do you want me to see if one of the other doctors are available for a transfer?" Andy asked.

"No, I don't know if she'll follow through with a transfer, and I'm the only one here who has a history with female victims." Chloe sighed. "Is my 12:30 here?" Chloe smiled.

"Yep, and here are the forms that he'll need." Andy said, handing Chloe a few sheets of paper.

"You know, I love the fact that I don't have to deal with insurance companies, but the military provides just as much paperwork." Chloe chuckled.

The rest of the day went on, Chloe forgetting the fact that she still hadn't heard from Spencer. The sun was setting by the time she was done seeing patients and she had decided to spend some extra time at work finishing up that day's paperwork.

"Are you sure you don't want me to stay?" Andy asked, walking into Chloe's office and taking a seat on her couch.

"Yeah, go home, have a good night." Chloe smiled at the young secretary.

"You're eventually going to run out of paperwork, you know that, right?" Andy smirked.

"I know." Chloe was going to continue when she saw SSA Morgan appear at her door, a worried look on his face. "Hey, what's going on?"

"We need to talk." Morgan said.

"Yeah. Andy." Chloe said, looking over at the red head.

"I'm off like prom dress, see you tomorrow, doc." Andy said, quickly getting up and leaving the office.

"Where's Spencer?" Chloe asked softly as soon as Morgan and her were alone.

"He's at Walter Reed Medical Center." Morgan started.

"What? Is he sick?" Chloe asked quickly, sitting up straighter. Morgan just nodded. "What happened?"

"I don't know if I can tell you." Morgan said.

"Is it bad?" Chloe asked, voice cracking softly.

"Yeah, it looks pretty bad." Morgan said. Chloe stood up quickly and grabbed her purse.

"I need to see him." Chloe said.

Morgan didn't fight Chloe when she started walking out to her car, just telling her all he thought he could before she got into her car and left Quantico.

Chloe got to the hospital just before the sun fully set, and just went straight to Spencer's room. She took a seat by his side and took his hand in hers. It was cold, and pale, a cut on the top that looked almost infected. She could hear him breathing but it sounded wet and painful.

A soft spoken asian doctor came in after a few hours, filling in Chloe on everything before asking her about Spencer's pain management. Chloe knew Spencer was in a lot of pain, but at almost two years clean she wasn't going to risk it. She told the doctor no, that she couldn't make that call without Spencer's input.

Morgan came the next morning, saying he would stay with Spencer so Chloe could go home and change. She had just gotten home and changed when she got a call saying that Spencer woke up.

Chloe rushed back to the hospital and almost ran to Spencer's room. She saw him half-heartedly joking with Morgan and something inside her flared.

"Morgan, do you mind giving us a second?" Chloe asked as soon as she entered the hospital room.

"Sure, I'll go find more jello." Morgan shrugged, not needing to be a profiler to know he should leave. He shut the door after himself, leaving Chloe alone with Spencer.

"What the hell were you thinking?" Chloe tried not to yell as she stared at Spencer.

"I had to do my job." Spencer said, his eyes sad.

"Your job? You were in a room filled with Anthrax!" Chloe said, tears building in her eyes. "You spent hours in there."

"I was already exposed, I wasn't going to risk other's getting sick." Spencer said, sounding apologetic.

"We both know that you could have slowed the progression by getting out of there or at least putting on a haz-mat suit." Chloe argued.

"But I helped find the antidote and the unsub, we might not have found either in time if the haz-mat team got me out of there and locked it down." Spencer said.

"That's not the point." Chloe said, her tears now spilling down her cheeks as she stood next to Spencer's bed.

"I know." Spencer said, reaching up and wiping away Chloe's tears.

"You almost died." Chloe whispered. "I don't know what I would have done." Chloe sniffed, touching Spencer's hand that cupped her cheek.

"I wanted to call you." Spencer said.

"Morgan explained about the black out." Chloe whispered.

"I'm sorry." Spencer whispered.

"No you're not, it's your job and you would do it again if you had to." Chloe sighed.

"Yeah, but I'm still sorry I worried you." Spencer said.

"You worry me every time you go to work. I knew what you did before we started this, I knew worry was going to be a new common theme in my life." Chloe sighed. Spencer pulled Chloe onto the bed, moving so he could just hold her.

"I love you, Chlo." Spencer whispered, kissing her forehead.

"I love you too, Spency." Chloe whispered.

"Chloe?" Spencer whispered after a few minutes of silence.

"Yeah." Chloe whispered back softly.

"Marry me?" Spencer asked. Chloe sat up quickly, staring at Spencer.

"What?" Chloe asked, taking a deep breath.

"I know I don't have a ring and I should have planned for this, but we both love each other, and we knew over a year ago that we wanted to be together for -the theoretical- forever, and we already have successfully lived together for over a year and it's only logica-" Spencer was cut off mid-ramble by Chloe's lips on his, her hands cupping his chin.

"Yes." Chloe smiled as she pulled out of the kiss.

"Yes?" Spencer said, voice almost cracking.

"Yes." Chloe laughed before leaning in and kissing Spencer again. Spencer just wrapped his arms around Chloe's waist, pulling her closer.

A/N- No review quota to meet because I want to get a little more written before I keep posting, but the more reviews I get the more I'll write!


	2. Polos and Picnics

Ok, ok, I'm still alive! I'm sorry this took so long, but I really wanted to have more chapters written before I started posting (right now I'm at the start of chapter 6) but I ran into major writers block, plus I just finished my last semester of my undergrad degree so I had a butt ton of papers to write. So, I'll start posting, but I can't promise how soon anything after chapter 6 will be posted. But I am planning on including a wedding and honeymoon later on.

Chapter 2

"Which tie says I'm the right guy for your only daughter slash granddaughter?" Spencer asked. He stood in the doorway of the master bathroom, facing Chloe who was laying in bed reading.

"Are you wearing that shirt?" Chloe asked, looking up over the rims of her glasses. She was laying on her stomach in just panties and her favorite of Spencer's white work shirt, her hair up in a messy bun with a pencil holding it in place. She was reading a clinical psychology journal while Spencer got ready for lunch with her dad and grandfather.

"You like this shirt." Spencer said, looking down at the blue and purple patterned shirt.

"I love that shirt. But my granddaddy and dad are Marines, who like things to be classic and simple." Chloe said.

"So, what should I wear?" Spencer asked.

"Well, Saturdays are usually pretty casual, and lunches are casual to start with. Cream polo, black slacks." Chloe said.

"You know polos make me look like a kid." Spencer said as he walked back towards the closet.

"Fine, white t shirt, brown vest, gray slacks." Chloe called, smiling. "I'm getting coffee." Chloe said as she rolled off the bed, Riley and Tonks following her down to the kitchen.

Chloe poured herself a mug of coffee and leaned forward on the center island, looking out at the bunny that was hopping around the porch. Riley was laying in front of the large window door, head following the bunny's movements.

Her musing then turned to Spencer's proposal from a week earlier. She held up her left hand, staring at her ring finger. Her grandmother's pearl ring was on her pointer finger, but she switched it to the ring finger, smiling at the sight.

"I was planning on getting you a new ring." Spencer said as he walked into the kitchen.

"I just wanted to see how it would look." Chloe sighed, her chin resting on her palm. She sighed and switched the ring back to her index finger before turning and jumping up on the island, watching Spencer pour himself a cup of coffee. "Are you seriously wearing chucks to lunch with my dad and granddaddy?" Chloe's eyebrow cocked as she sipped her coffee, glancing at Spencer's shoes.

"I can't look completely normal, they would know I wasn't being myself." Spencer smiled, stepping in front of Chloe.

"Well, I guess it's good that they already like you as yourself." Chloe smirked. "You know you don't have to get me a really expensive ring."

"I know, but I want to get you a ring that is uniquely you." Spencer said, cupping Chloe's face in his hands before gently kissing her. "You sure you're ok babysitting?"

"You know I'm in need of my baby fix." Chloe winked as she took a sip of her coffee. JJ had offered to help Spencer go ring shopping, but the day when they were both free was also the same day Will was flying back to New Orleans to go to a friend's wedding. JJ was going to cancel but Chloe had eagerly volunteered to watch Henry.

"It's a nice day out." Spencer commented.

"Yep, Henry, Riley and I are going to spend some time at the park." Chloe smiled. "Anyways, I was thinking about the wedding." Chloe said. "You think it'd be odd if I asked Shannon to be my maid of honor?"

"Would he have to where a dress?" Spencer asked. Chloe laughed, shaking her head. "Then no, I was debating between JJ and Morgan for the spot of best man. I think it'd be funny if you had Shannon and I had JJ."

"It would be balanced at least." Chloe smiled, reaching out and taking Spencer's hand. "Do you want your mom to be there?"

"Do I want her there? Yeah. But would it be practical? I don't know." Spencer whispered, sipping his coffee.

"Screw practicality, it'll be our day, you want her there, we'll get her there." Chloe said firmly.

"You know we haven't even set a date." Spencer said.

"So." Chloe shrugged. "As soon as my mom hears you've gotten the green light, she'll start planning. I swear she'll be calling tonight to ask when I want to go dress shopping."

"I expect nothing less from her." Spencer chuckled.

"I hope you know she'll insist on paying for it all." Chloe said as she finished off her mug of coffee.

"As long as you and I still make all the decisions I could learn to live with that." Spencer fake pondered, rubbing his chin.

"Well, you better, no one ever turns my mother down." Chloe said, leaning up and kissing Spencer's chin. "But you should head out, tardiness is not tolerated." Chloe sighed.

"Ok, I'll give you a call after lunch." Spencer said before kissing Chloe softly. "Love you." He said before kissing her again.

"Love you too." Chloe said, squeezing Spencer's hand before letting it go and watching him head out.

It was over an hour before she heard the door bell ring. Riley was already sitting by the door by the time Chloe came down from her room. She opened the door and smiled at the blonde mother.

"Hey." Chloe smiled. "Let me take that for you." She said, taking the diaper bag away from JJ.

"Thanks." JJ said, walking into the home. Chloe shut the door and followed JJ into the formal dining room, setting the car seat onto the table, Henry watched his mother a toy in his mouth.

"Hey, Henry." Chloe said, reaching in and tickling his stomach. Henry smiled, the toy dropping from his mouth.

"I must say between you and Garcia I never have to hire a babysitter." JJ smiled.

"Well he is just so cute." Chloe said as she lifted Henry out of his car seat and held him on her hip, bouncing him gently. "Why would we not want to watch him?"

"I'm not complaining, it makes up for not having family near." JJ said, touching Henry's cheek.

"Exactly." Chloe smiled. "So, has this little guy eaten lunch yet?"

"No, he just woke up actually, but there is a container of regular cheerios, a bottle, and three pre-measured things of powdered formula in the diaper bag." JJ explained.

"Perfect, I'll bring a few bottles of water with us to the park." Chloe said, smiling at Henry.

"Oh, do you want the stroller?" JJ asked.

"No, I'm good, Shannon called and we're going on a picnic. He's going to pick us up." Chloe nodded.

"That sounds fun." JJ said, reaching out and touching Henry's small hand.

"Yep, and I got some sunscreen." Chloe smiled.

"He should have a hat in the diaper bag." JJ nodded.

"Ok, anything else I need to know?" Chloe asked.

"I don't think so, but I'll have my phone." JJ said. "Anything I should know about what you want in a ring?" JJ smirked.

"Spencer knows my tastes, I like unique, antique looking jewelry, but nothing too gaudy." Chloe said.

"Ok, well, you have fun." JJ said, leaning in and kissing the top Henry's forehead. "And don't hesitate to call." JJ said to Chloe.

"I won't." Chloe said. JJ nodded, leaning in to kiss Henry again before she left. Chloe smiled as she looked at Henry, watching his confused face. "I got you some new toys, how about we check them out." Henry smiled in response to Chloe's smile.

Chloe and Henry sat, playing in the TV room. Chloe had some music on in the background, laughing whenever Henry would turn to try and find out where the noise was coming from.

"Chloe!"

"Down here, Shannon." Chloe called back to her friend.

"Hello, dear." Shannon smiled, walking into the basement. Henry paused from his play and just stared at the new person. When Shannon crouched down and tapped Henry's nose the baby started to laugh.

"How's work been treating you?" Chloe asked.

"It kind of sucks." Shannon said as he bopped Henry's nose again. "Had a bad case, young college girl came in, thought she had food poisoning. Turned out she had appendicitis. She was acting fine and we were just chatting when it burst. We rushed her to surgery but she became septic. Got a call this morning, she passed."

"I'm sorry." Chloe whispered.

"Yeah, I called her parents after she was out of surgery and they didn't even want anything to do with her. Said to toss her into the trash after she dies." Shannon frowned.

"Some people shouldn't be parents." Chloe said, reaching out and running her hand over Henry's soft blonde hair.

"Yeah." Shannon agreed. "The M.E. said that he doesn't know who to release the body too."

"You get the body, I'll pay for the funeral." Chloe said.

"Really?" Shannon said, for the first time looking away from Henry.

"No one deserves to be forgotten." Chloe said.

"You know there is such thing as too much good karma." Shannon chuckled.

"Lies!" Chloe said, grabbing her stereo remote and flipping off the music. "Lets go to the park." She stood up and took Henry into her arms. She walked upstairs and set Henry in his car seat, making sure to buckle him up right. "Do we need to stop and get food?"

"Nope, I got a cooler in my trunk." Shannon said.

"Mind if I bring my guitar?" Chloe asked.

"I never do." Shannon said. "I'll go get Mr. Henry, here, all locked and loaded." Shannon smiled at the baby.

"K, I'll be right there." Chloe said, before running up to her room.

The ride to the park was short and silent, the only noise the soft coos and giggles from Henry in the backseat. Chloe could tell something was bothering Shannon but she didn't know how to bring it up. She gave up on tact when they were setting up their spot under a tree.

"So, you going to tell me why you called out of the blue this morning?" Chloe asked as she sat down on the blanket they had laid out, pulling out the cheerios that were in Henry's diaper bag. She took Henry out of his car seat and set him in front of her crossed legs, holding the cereal in her hand for him to eat.

"I can't just call up my best friend and want to hang out?" Shannon defended.

"You can, but you know I can read you like a book." Chloe said, holding out her hand for the bag of celery Shannon had just pulled from his cooler.

"I'm just wondering if what I'm doing is right." Shannon sighed.

"What do you mean?" Chloe asked.

"Trauma surgery." Shannon said, laying out some sandwiches and sodas. "It just feels so...I don't know."

"You know I never thought you were a surgeon. You have the skill, but you are too caring to just write off patients after you sew them up." Chloe said.

"Yeah, I never minded it, but Cassie just got to me." Shannon said as he stole a piece of celery from Chloe.

"I'm guessing Cassie was your appendix girl." Chloe said.

"Yeah, I couldn't concentrate after her, I just kept thinking of different treatments but my resident refused to hear it, said she was not my problem." Shannon said, looking off to his side.

"What would you do instead of surgery?" Chloe asked.

"I was thinking just emergency medicine. I already know the staff and the major things. But I'd basically have to start all over." Shannon bit his lip.

"What does Alex say?" Chloe said, pulling out the supplies to make a bottle for the baby starting to fuss in her lap.

"Haven't told him. He was so happy that I was going to get a more regular schedule that I'm afraid he'll be mad to hear I want to repeat the hellish hours." Shannon said as he handed Chloe a room temperature bottle of water.

"Well, before you start any changes you need to talk to Alex. He doesn't want you to be miserable and he'd support you through anything. But if you don't let him know soon he might feel like you don't trust him enough with such a big decision." Chloe said, cradling Henry across her lap as she fed him the bottle of formula.

"You're doing couples counseling now, aren't you?" Shannon said, smirking at his best friend.

"No, but I have been reading some different studies on it." Chloe smiled. "They all say that communication and trust are huge."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Shannon rolled his eyes.

"Anyways, on to happier news, I've been meaning to ask you something." Chloe said, watching Henry feed in her lap.

"You know you can ask me anything." Shannon smiled.

"How would you like to be my maid of honor?" Chloe asked, looking up from the infant.

"Really?" Shannon said, smile gone.

"I wouldn't want anyone else." Chloe said sincerely.

"Well how can I say no to that." Shannon smiled. "Just make sure that the dress is flattering."

"Oh come on, you're getting a tux, I'm not going to be up staged on my wedding day." Chloe laughed as she pulled the now empty bottle away from Henry.

After Chloe burped Henry he fell asleep in her arms. She set him back in his car seat and rocked the car seat gently with her foot as she pulled out her guitar. Shannon laid down on his back and just stared up at the clouds, listening as Chloe gently strummed out a melody.

"That's pretty." Shannon said after she stopped.

"Thanks, it's been stuck in my head for a month or so now, I just wish I could figure out lyrics." Chloe sighed as she strummed out the first few bars. "God, stupid bee." Chloe said as she stopped, swatting at a bee that landed on the neck of her guitar. Chloe went back to playing her guitar when she felt a prick on her shoulder blade. She hit her back hoping to get the pesky insect but instead felt her lungs start to hurt. She felt her throat start to tightened and she kicked out her leg trying to get Shannon's attention.

Shannon quickly grabbed out his phone and punched a few numbers before moving to hold it between his shoulder and head. He laid Chloe down, recognizing the signs of choking.

Chloe felt her heart race and her lungs burn, her body starting to ache as she was fighting for air. She couldn't help but grab at her necklace, it suddenly feeling too tight. She knew she should keep fighting, but a black haze started to press in around her vision, trying to claim her. Her mind soon felt the haze and she couldn't hold on, her limbs falling to her sides as she drifted into unconsciousness.

Spencer and JJ ran into the Emergency Room, both looking for there own person.

"Spencer." Shannon walked towards the taller man, Henry in his arms. "Chloe's fine, she was stung by a bee and went into anaphylactic shock." Shannon explained, handing Henry off to JJ. "The doctor is finishing up right now, the EMTs gave her some epinephrine which got her breathing again. She hasn't woken up yet but that is common."

"Can I see her?" Spencer asked.

"Yeah, she's down the hall, exam room five." Shannon nodded. "JJ if you want I can take you to get all of Henry's things, they're in my car."

"Do you want me to stay?" JJ asked, looking up at Spencer.

"No, go." Spencer said, reaching out and running a hand over Henry's soft head. "I'll give you a call later." Spencer smiled.

Spencer walked down the hall and found the room Chloe was in and walked in just as she was waking up.

"Welcome back, Dr. Hatcher." The older doctor by her side said.

"Where am I?" Chloe asked softly.

"The hospital, you had an allergic reaction to a bee sting." The doctor said softly.

"Where's Henry?" Chloe sat up quickly, before grabbing her head and laying back down with a groan.

"Shannon had him, Shannon and JJ are with him now." Spencer said as he walked to the open side of the bed, taking Chloe's hand in his.

"Oh, good." Chloe whispered. "When can I go home?" Chloe asked, looking over at the doctor.

"With cases of anaphylaxis we admit patients overnight, just in case of a second reaction." The doctor explained.

"Can I just go home?" Chloe whispered.

"Chlo, one night in the hospital won't hurt." Spencer said.

"You're not helping." Chloe whispered.

"With bug bites and stings there is a high risk of a second reaction, if that happens your best chance would be in a hospital." The doctor said.

"He's right, Chloe." Spencer whispered before leaning down. "I'll stay with you, don't worry." Chloe watched as Spencer stood back up, her eyes locked with his.

"Alright." Chloe said softly. The doctor nodded before walking out of the room. "Is JJ upset?" Chloe asked as Spencer sat down on the edge of her bed and took her hand.

"No, when we got the message Shannon didn't tell us who needed to go to the hospital, she was worried something happened to Henry." Spencer said. "But she's not mad." Spencer leaned in and kissed Chloe softly.

"I hope I didn't ruin your day." Chloe said softly.

"No, I'm glad to know you're ok." Spencer leaned in again before standing up. "Come on, I want to do something again." Spencer smiled, holding out his hand as he helped Chloe up and out of bed.

"What are you talking about?" Chloe smiled as she stood up.

"Chloe." Spencer said, kissing Chloe quickly before getting down on one knee.

"Spencer." Chloe whispered, blushing.

"Chloe Hatcher," Spencer started pulling out an antique looking wooden ring box and opening it, "marry me?"

"Yes." Chloe said, pulling Spencer up off his knee. Spencer stopped before Chloe pulled him into a kiss, taking the ring from the box and slipping it onto Chloe's left ring finger.

"I love you." Spencer said, leaning in and kissing Chloe's neck, knowing she was staring at the ring.

"I love you too." Chloe smiled. "This is gorgeous." The ring had a main 1 karat emerald cut diamond, two smaller emerald cut diamonds on either side. The rest of the platinum band was covered with smaller round cut diamonds.

"I thought you'd like it." Spencer said, pushing Chloe back into the bed.

"I'm guessing lunch went well." Chloe said as she slipped back into bed, curling up against Spencer's side.

"Yep, they didn't even ask random questions just to make me nervous." Spencer said, kissing the top of Chloe's forehead.

"That's good." Chloe whispered before coughing.

"Are you ok?" Spencer asked.

"Yeah, just a dry throat." Chloe said. "Would you mind getting me some water?"

"No problem, any thing else?" Spencer asked as he stood up.

"No, thank you." Chloe said. Spencer leaned in and kissed Chloe gently before walking out of the room.

Spencer walked down the hall to the vending machines. He was slipping quarters into a soda machine when Shannon walked up to him, face blank.

"Hey, whats wrong?" Spencer asked as he pushed the button for a bottle of water.

"Carl called." Shannon started. "Apparently he couldn't get a hold of you."

"I must have left my phone in the car. Why, what's wrong?" Spencer asked, reaching down and picking up the bottle of water.

"Her grandfather had a stroke." Shannon whispered. "He was found about a half an hour ago by his driver. He's dead."

"Does Chloe know?" Spencer asked.

"No, it's why Carl called. He said he couldn't get you on your phone and he didn't want Chloe to be alone when she found out." Shannon said. "I can stay."

"I think that'd be best, she's going to be devastated." Spencer said. "Should we have her call Carl?"

"No, he has his hands full with Shelly." Shannon sighed as he started walking back towards Chloe's room, Spencer in step next to him.

"God, I don't want to do this." Spencer sighed before opening the door.

"Hey." Chloe smiled as she saw Spencer and Shannon walk into the room. She was standing by the bag her stuff was in. "Where's my locket?" She asked.

"Chloe, you should sit down." Spencer said, walking over and taking her hand.

"What's going on?" Chloe asked, not moving.

"Chloe, your dad called me." Shannon said, taking a step forward.

"What's going on?" Chloe said finally picking up on Shannon and Spencer's mood.

"You really should sit down." Spencer said, looking away from Chloe.

"Spencer, stop." Chloe said, pulling her hand away from Spencer's and moving to face him. "Tell me what's going on."

"Your grandfather had stroke." Spencer started.

"No." Chloe whispered, eyes starting to tear.

"His driver found him." Spencer said softly, taking a step towards Chloe and holding out his hand.

"No!" Chloe said a little more forcefully, taking a step back, running into a wall.

"Chloe, I'm sorry-" Spencer started, his heart breaking at the pained look in Chloe's face.

"No!" Chloe said.

"He's gone." Spencer said.

"NO!" Chloe screamed, her legs buckling. Spencer rushed forward and caught Chloe, slowly moving down to sit on the floor. Chloe sobbed, strangled cries breaking through every now and then.

Chloe's doctor and a nurse rushed into the room to see what all the screaming was about, but Shannon quickly got rid of them. He grabbed the abandoned bottle of water and moved to Chloe's other side.

"Chloe, dear, you're going to get dehydrated." Shannon said, holding out the bottle of water. Chloe continued to sob against Spencer's arm, hugging it to her. Spencer rubbed Chloe's back, leaning down to kiss her forehead as she just continued to cry.


	3. Quotes and Tattoos

I need more reviews, people!

Chapter 3

"Hey, you feeling ok?" Spencer said as he walked up the stairs into the open library. Chloe was sitting on the bay window seat, still in the crimson silk shirt and black skirt she had worn to the funeral and wake. A book sat open in her lap but Chloe was looking out at the sunset, playing with the pearl ring she now wore on a chain around her neck.

"My grandma used to keep journals of her favorite quotes, songs and poems. She was halfway through this book when she died. My granddaddy picked up where she left off." Chloe looked over at Spencer. "I think he knew he was going to die."

"Why do you say that?" Spencer asked, walking over and taking a seat on the window seat, setting Chloe's outstretched legs on his lap.

"The last quote." Chloe whispered. "I believe that imagination is stronger than knowledge, myth is more potent than history, dreams are more powerful that facts, hope always triumphs over experience, laughter is the cure for grief, love is stronger than death." Chloe read.

"Robert Fulghum." Spencer nodded. "When did he write that?"

"The morning before your lunch." Chloe said. "He wasn't suppose to die, he was suppose to be at our wedding" Spencer took the journal from Chloe's lap and set it aside, pulling her onto his lap. "I miss him."

"I know, sweetie." Spencer whispered, kissing Chloe's temple. "Why don't you go take a long, hot bath? It might make you feel a bit better." Spencer tried.

"I skipped Riley's run this morning, I should take him before he gets too worked up." Chloe sighed, laying her head against Spencer's shoulder.

"You go relax, I can take Riley for a walk." Spencer offered.

"You sure?" Chloe asked, looking up at Spencer from under her lashes.

"Yeah, Riley's my dog too, I deserve some time with him." Spencer smiled. Chloe chuckled and leaned up, kissing Spencer's cheek.

"Thank you." Chloe said as she stood up from Spencer's lap. She gave him a small smile before walking up to her bathroom, plugging the tub before turning on the water. She slipped into the filled tub and just relaxed against the back, trying to force her muscles to relax. She sighed before leaning forward, running her hands down over her lower legs. She set her feet on the edge of the tub and sighed.

Her fingers were pruned by the time she got out of the tub, she was standing on the step out towel when she noticed that the towels were gone. She tip toed to the door and opened it, peaking her head out.

"Spencer!" She called, hoping he was back from walking Riley.

"No need to shout" Spencer smiled as he got to the door. "Warm from the dryer." Spencer said, holding up a stack of towels.

"I didn't think you were up here." Chloe said, wrapping a towel around herself before opening the door fully. "Did you take Riley for the full five miles?" Chloe asked as she walked over and started brushing out his hair.

"I took him there, played fetch, does that count?" Spencer said, walking over and kissing the side of Chloe's neck.

"Better than nothing." Chloe sighed. She turned around and wrapped her arms around Spencer, holding him close.

"Do you want to do something tonight, to get your mind off of things?" Spencer asked, not caring that his dress shirt was getting wet.

"I want to do something, but I don't know if you'd want to come with." Chloe said, looking up at Spencer.

"Try me." Spencer said, leaning down and kissing the top of Chloe's forehead.

"I want to get some tattoos." Chloe bit her lip.

"As in more than one?" Spencer asked, eyebrows raising.

"Two exactly." Chloe nodded. "I've always played with the idea of getting one, but I've never had something I felt strong enough."

"Do I get to know what your getting?" Spencer asked.

"Well." Chloe jumped up to sit on the edge of the bathroom counter, holding out her right wrist. "I was thinking a snowflake." Chloe said running a hand over her wrist. "And then I was thinking of 'love is stronger than death'." Chloe said running her finger over the outside of her left foot. "I could copy it from the journal, so it'd be his handwriting."

"The foot one sounds good, but are you sure about the wrist one? It'd be harder to cover for work." Spencer said.

"I feel strongly about the foot, but iffy about the arm. I want to do something with a snowflake, it was his nickname for me." Chloe whispered. "After I found out about what happened to my mom I ran away to my granddaddy, I was hysterical and when I calmed down he said that no matter who my father was that I would never be anything like the man who hurt her, that I was truly unique, one of a kind, like a snowflake." Chloe explained.

"He was right." Spencer leaned forward, kissing Chloe gently. "I'll scan the journal page into the computer, try and crop it so we can have a clear image for the tattoo artist. I'll also find some pictures of snowflakes."

"We?" Chloe whispered.

"I might not be comfortable with the place but I'm not letting you go by yourself." Spencer smiled. "Someone has to hold your hand." Spencer leaned in and cupped Chloe's chin in his hands, kissing her gently.

"I love you." Chloe smiled before kissing him back.

"I love you too." Spencer said softly before leaving the bathroom. Chloe hopped off the counter, smiling softly. She quickly dried and tied up her hair before getting redressed in a pair of jeans and a t shirt. She grabbed her shoes before walking out of the bathroom and down to the study, smiling when she saw that Tonks was curled up next to Spencer's computer, Spencer petting her gently. Riley was laying on the window seat, watching a squirrel out the window.

"Any luck?" Chloe asked, setting down her shoes before taking a seat on Spencer's lap, taking over petting Tonks.

"Yep." Spencer said, leaning in and kissing Chloe's neck. "I like your socks." Spencer chuckled, looking over and seeing Chloe wearing one pink sock and one purple-yellow striped one.

"Felt like being fun." Chloe said. "I got a name of a place from Alex, you ready to go?" Chloe asked.

"Already fed Riley and Tonks." Spencer smiled.

"Aww, you're perfect." Chloe smiled, hopping up and putting on her shoes.

Chloe drove to a downtown area of DC and parked on the side of a street. Spencer looked around at the stripe mall area paying close attention to the other cars.

"Something wrong?" Chloe asked as she walk up to his side and took his hand.

"No." Spencer said quickly. Chloe nodded before walking into the nicest of the strip mall stores. There was a nice sitting area behind a row of plants and coatracks. There were a few clean and nice looking plush couches and some classic looking armchairs. Simple paintings hung on the wall, making it look more like a nice reception area than a tattoo parlor. A tall counter divided the room, a few binders sitting on top of it along with some business cards. Framed certificates lined the wall behind the counter, showing their licenses and permits.

"Hello." A petite woman said from behind the counter, her hair was cut short and hot pink. Her ears were maxed out on silver rings, her nose contained two jeweled studs on the left side, a hoop on the right side of her lip and a small jeweled stud in her cheek. She wore a sweater and jeans but Chloe could see the tattoos that covered her neck.

"Hi." Chloe smiled. "I'm hoping to get a tattoo."

"Well you came to the right place. Do you have an idea?" The woman asked walking over to a shorter glass case containing a number of different piercings.

"Yeah." Chloe set her purse on the glass case and pulled out the scanned writing. "I was hoping to get this on the edge of my left foot."

"Do you want it this size? I could make it larger or smaller." The woman offered, pointing back to a computer and scanner.

"No, I think this size would be good." Chloe nodded. "How easy would it be to keep the writing font the same?"

"Pretty easy, the writing isn't too close together and it's a good size. Lettering is my specialty." The pink haired woman smiled.

"Perfect." Chloe smiled.

"Ok, well, my name is Danny." Danny held out her hand, which Chloe shook. "Before I set up I will need a few things, including your driver's license." Danny pulled out a clipboard from under the counter, clipping a few sheets of paper to it.

"Here you go." Chloe said, handing Danny her ID.

"Alright, if you want to go have a seat, I'm going to go make a copy and then get my station ready. Do you want any coffee, sir?" Danny asked, turning her attention to Spencer.

"No, thank you." Spencer smiled.

"Alright, I'll be right back." Danny smiled before disappearing down a short hallway.

"This is a nice place." Spencer said as he followed Chloe over and sat down next to her on a couch.

"You think I'd have tiny needles struck into my flesh at a hole in the wall?" Chloe smirked.

"Not if I had any say." Spencer said, leaning over and looking at the paper. "Are you or your tattooer currently under the influence of any mind altering substances? Do you want me to demand a drug test?"

"Nah, she seemed pretty sober to me." Chloe laughed. "Do you know my driver's license number?"

"G4586920534." Spencer said quickly.

"You are so handy." Chloe said.

"Need your social security number?" Spencer asked.

"No, I remember that one." Chloe said as she signed at the bottom of the paper. "Are you sure you're ok with this?"

"You sure you're ok with it? You're the one with the issues with needles." Spencer asked.

"Yeah, I'll just not watch, that'll be your job." Chloe smiled.

"You ready?" Danny asked as she walked back from the back room.

"As I'll ever be." Chloe said as she stood up, taking Spencer's hand as they walked down the small hallway. Danny showed them into a clean room, a black contoured chair on one side next to a counter littered with packaged instruments and a bottle of black ink.

"Is this your first tattoo?" Danny asked as she sprayed down the foot of the chair and wiped it down.

"Yep." Chloe said, taking a seat on the chair and taking off her left shoe and sock.

"Alright, well because the writing is thin I won't need to use that many needles, but it will hurt a little more." Danny explained.

"I figured that." Chloe sighed, turning and bending her knee up so her foot sat flatly on the newly cleaned area.

"If you need me to stop just let me know." Danny said as she slipped on black surgical gloves and oped one of the packages. She attached it to a tube and setting it down on the counter, that was covered with a paper towel. "This is just a stencil, just to make sure I place it where you want it."

"Ok." Chloe nodded, watching Danny spray and wipe down her foot.

"Do you want it more covering your foot or on the side?" Danny asked, holding up a strip of paper.

"In the outer edge, like that." Chloe said as Danny moved the paper around her foot. "That's perfect." Chloe smiled as Danny applied the stencil and then pulled off the paper.

"Perfect works for me." Danny said. "So what about you, mister, you ever got a tattoo?"

"Uh, no." Spencer said, shuffling his feet. "Not my type of thing."

"It's not for everyone." Danny shrugged as she poured out a small capful of black ink. She wiped off Chloe's foot once more before dipping the needle into the ink. "I'm going to start with a small line, just so you can feel what it's like."

"Ok." Chloe took a deep breath as she leaned back, holding her hand out to Spencer. She heard a light buzz and then felt a dull pain dart around her foot.

"Is it as bad as you thought?" Danny asked.

"No." Chloe whispered. "Different though."

The tattoo took a little under and hour to finish, the pain increasing the entire time, but it never lingered after the needle was taken away. Chloe was glad when it was over, smiling at the finished project.

Chloe and Spencer got home late, Chloe deciding she just wanted to go home and watch a movie. Spencer made popcorn while Chloe changed into one of Spencer's FBI t shirt which she looked like she was swimming it and a pair of sweats, curling up on the couch in the sitting area of the master bedroom.

"Is there room for one more?" Spencer asked as he set a bowl of popcorn onto a side table.

"Only if you cuddle." Chloe smiled.

"How could I not?" Spencer smiled as he moved to lay behind Chloe, pulling her close. "What are we watching?"

"500 Days of Summer." Chloe said, pressing play on the movie.

As the movie started Chloe and Spencer started to slowly snack. Tonks knocked open the door as she rushed into the room, impatiently nuzzling against Chloe before retiring to the top of the couch, curling up in a little ball. Riley was soon to follow laying down in front of the couch.

"I can't decide if I like her or not." Chloe whispered. "I want to say she's leading him on, but I'm not sure."

"I don't know, even I noticed the signs of the break up." Spencer mused.

"Well, duh, it's your job to notice the signs." Chloe said, turning to lay on her back.

"That's not what I mean." Spencer started.

"I know what you meant." Chloe smirked, leaning up and kissing him softly. "So, Dr. Reid, what's the girl of your dream's like?" Chloe smiled, as the movie asked the same question.

"What? You are, of course." Spencer smiled.

"Ha ha, nice try, but that is a cop out." Chloe said, playing swatting Spencer's chest.

"Ok, well, let me think." Spencer sighed. "Well, she'd know and be a lot more into physics, probably a little taller." At that comment Chloe couldn't help to stick out her tongue. "And she would always be up and waiting for me when I got home from a case." Spencer leaned down and softly kissed Chloe. "But I have to agree with Paul, the fact that you're real makes you so much better."

"Really now?" Chloe asked, cocking her eyebrow.

"Really. I can't touch the girl of my dreams, I can't feel her skin against mine, and feel her react to my touch." Spencer said, softly running his fingers up Chloe's bare neck, smiling when she closed her eyes and nuzzled against his hand. "Besides, sex is a whole lot better with someone real." Spencer whispered into Chloe's ear before kissing down her jaw line. Chloe laughed softly until Spencer's lips captured hers.

"Do we have to wait?" Chloe whispered as she pulled back from the kiss.

"For what?" Spencer asked, suddenly lost.

"To get married." Chloe said. "I don't want to wait to be Mrs. Reid."

"I thought you didn't want to take my name." Spencer said, eyebrows furrowing.

"I was scared that if I did I would be giving something up. But I realized that we both have to give something up but that we are also both gaining something. And if that something means being with you than I'm willing to give up a name." Chloe said, fingers slowly combing through Spencer's hair.

"Then what do I have to give up so I can have you?" Spencer asked.

"I don't know, trying to figure what I want that you don't." Chloe said before leaning up and kissing him softly. "And while I hate the danger you're put in, I will never ask you to choose between your job and me."

"Thank you." Spencer whispered before kissing Chloe back, leaning in so Chloe could lay back. Chloe moved, giving Spencer the ability to lay on top of her, his knees going to rest between hers.

"You think after a year your kiss would no longer make my hair stand on end." Chloe whispered breathlessly between kisses.

"I really hope the effects of your kisses never wear off." Spencer whispered back, pressing himself against Chloe. Chloe smiled, wrapping her arms around Spencer's neck and letting her hands tangle in his hair, moaning softly as Spencer started to kiss down her neck. Spencer slipped his hands up the sides of Chloe's shirt, nipping at the side of her neck as he did.

"At least we don't have to wait for this." Chloe said as she pulled away and took off her t shirt, throwing it off to the side before pulling Spencer back into a kiss. Chloe had almost worked Spencer's shirt off when she heard something from outside of the bedroom.

"What's wrong?" Spencer asked, sensing a change in Chloe's mood.

"I thought I heard something." Chloe whispered, looking over at the door where Riley was suddenly standing.

"Stay here." Spencer jumped up after hearing something fall. He ran up to retrieve his gun from his bedside table before following Riley out of the room and down the hall.

Chloe slipped back on her shirt before following Spencer. She heard Riley start barking, a man in hooded sweatshirt standing by her desk, Spencer standing between her and him. The man jumped over the railing to the floor below before running out the open front door, Riley running after him.

"Call 9-1-1!" Spencer shouted before running out of the house after Riley. Chloe ran back to the master bedroom calling the cops before sitting back down and pulling Tonks into her lap. She stayed where she was until she saw the flashing police lights outside of the house.

"Thanks for coming so fast." Chloe said as she met the police outside of the house.

"Are you hurt?" The uniformed female cop asked.

"No, he ran as soon as I saw him, my dog and fiance chased after him." Chloe said hugging herself as she looked around the street for any sign of Spencer or Riley.

"Lets go inside." The female cop offered. Chloe just nodded before turning and walking back into her home, finally noticing the smashed security system pad on the wall.

"Do you think your alarm system caught anything." The female's partner asked.

"We have cameras, but they only run when our system is armed. I don't know, the company might have something.

"I'll go give them a call." The male said before stepping out of the house.

"I lost him down an alley, Riley was far ahead of me though." Spencer said as he walked back into the house, gun in hand.

"Did you get a good look at him?" The female asked, eyeing the gun.

"No, he was wearing a hood." Spencer said before finally noticing where the cop was looking. "I'm with the FBI." Spencer said, walking over and setting his gun on the formal dining room table. "It looked like he was digging for something on our desks."

"Did you notice anything missing?" The cop asked, looking back at Chloe.

"I haven't looked." Chloe said, turning and walking up to the open study looking at both of the desks. "My notebook is gone, but everything looks the same." Chloe said.

"Except this." Spencer said, wrapping and arm around Chloe and pointing to a small gift bag that sat on Chloe's desk.

"I didn't think he knew where I lived anymore." Chloe whispered absently.

"Who?" The female cop asked, her partner joining her again.

"Your stalker? I thought he was gone." Spencer asked.

"No, two months after I started at the VA the gifts and notes started again, I just thought he didn't know where I lived anymore." Chloe said, walking over and taking a seat on the window seat, hugging her knees to her chest.

"How long have you had a stalker?" The male cop asked.

"We don't know." Spencer sighed. "Gifts started coming over a year ago, to her place, and then mine when she moved in." Spencer finished and smiled, watching Riley walk back into the house and head straight to Chloe. RIley sat in front of Chloe, a piece of brown cloth in his mouth.

"I think Riley might have gotten a piece of him." Chloe smiled. "Such a good dog." Chloe said, rubbing the top of Riley's head.

"Let me have it." Spencer said, putting on a pair of gloves before grabbing the cloth and putting it in a plastic bag. "Chloe, how about you go pack us some bags, we can call Rob in the morning." Chloe nodded and left to go to the master bedroom, Riley following by her side.


	4. Gun Shots and Gifts

_See reviews do help, pre-Chapter 3 reviews this chapter was 3500 words, now, after reviews, it's 4700. See, you all helped me improve my story and add an extra third to this chapter. If you like this chapter let me know why, please, I do take them into account when I'm looking to edit the next chapter. Please review, pretty please, pretty please with a Reid on top!_

Chapter 4

"Hey." Chloe whispered groggily, turning to face Spencer, who was just walking in.

"I didn't mean to wake you." Spencer whispered, not even bothering to change as he crawled into bed.

"I'm glad you did, I missed you." Chloe whispered, curling up close to Spencer's chest. "How was Canada?"

"You don't want to know." Spencer whispered pulling Chloe against him tightly, nuzzling into her hair. "Just glad to be home." He finally kicked off his shoes and kissed Chloe softly, before giving in to his need for sleep.

An hour later Chloe groaned, hearing her alarm clock go off. She quickly reached over and turned off the alarm, not wanting to wake Spencer. She kissed his cheek before slipping out of bed. She got dressed quickly in her work out gear before rushing down to the kitchen.

Chloe had started changing the route of her and Riley's run ever since the break in, deciding it wasn't good to have a set routine. She got back home after an hour, smiling when she smelled the fresh brewed coffee that welcomed her.

"Hey, aren't you still tired?" Chloe said as she walked into the kitchen, smiling at Spencer.

"Had a nightmare about a pig eating me, couldn't sleep after that." Spencer sighed as he got out a bag of dog food and poured Riley a bowl.

"Sounds pretty gruesome." Chloe said. "Canada?"

"Yeah." Spencer sighed. "Go take a shower and I'll make you some breakfast."

"Ok, thanks." Chloe walked over and kissed Spencer gently before jogging up to the master bathroom.

Spencer rubbed his eyes as he pulled out a skillet. His eyes were tired and sore, but every time he tried to sleep, some form of nightmare would pop into his head. He thought he had gotten used to the nightmares from his job and from when he was kidnapped, but he didn't know why they were suddenly bothering him again.

"That smells wonderful." Chloe said as she walked back into the kitchen in a dark red tee shirt and dark jeans.

"Not going to work?" Spencer asked as he took a plate out of the oven, a pile of french toast covering it.

"I'm on call." Chloe said taking a seat on a stool by the counter.

"So, hopefully a day off." Spencer said, setting two plates down on the counter.

"What about you?" Chloe asked as she speared a piece of french toast and set it on her plate.

"Well, Hotch said that while we don't officially have the day off, that we can take our time coming in." Spencer said, taking a seat next to Chloe and setting down a cup of coffee for her.

"Well, at least we get to have breakfast together." Chloe said, leaning over and kissing Spencer's cheek.

"How'd your meeting go with the estate lawyer go?" Spencer asked as he dug into his breakfast.

"Ok, I hate seeing my Grandfather reduced to material possessions, though. But somethings had to be done. My mom got his half of the publisher company, so she now owns 75% of it. My dad got most of his military possessions, including his weaponry. But I got his bronze star and one of his purple hearts. The vacation homes went to my parents, but all his investments went to me. His savings and checking accounts were split equally between my parents and me. My trust is also completely mine now." Chloe explained as she ate. "His house also went to my parents, but my mom said we could have any of the books we wanted."

"I doubt we'd have room." Spencer chuckled.

"Yeah, but there are a few things I'd like to get." Chloe said.

"I understand." Spencer nodded. "Um, but now that you have all of these assets, do you want me to sign a prenup?" Spencer said, stumbling over his words.

"What?" Chloe asked, looking over at Spencer.

"A prenuptial agreement, saying that if we split I wouldn't get anything that I didn't bring into the marriage." Spencer stuttered.

"No, I know what a prenup is, but why would I have you sign one?" Chloe asked, turning towards Spencer.

"To protect yourself." Spencer shrugged, looking back down at his plate.

"Well, one, I don't need any protection from you." Chloe said as she slid her hand around Spencer's chin, forcing him to face her. "And, two, I don't plan on letting someone as wonderful as you go." Chloe said before leaning in and kissing Spencer deeply.

"You're wonderful, you know that." Spencer whispered as Chloe backed out of the kiss.

"Are you ok?" Chloe asked, frowning.

"Just nightmares, I thought I got use to them. They started bothering me a bit before this last case." Spencer sighed, cutting into a piece of french toast.

"You don't want them to bother you?" Chloe asked as she took a bite of her breakfast.

"Well, yeah." Spencer said.

"Well, then stop caring so much." Chloe said flippantly, shrugging.

"What?" Spencer said, dropping his fork. "I stop caring I stop being effective at my job." Chloe just nodded, taking another bite of her french toast.

"You stop caring and the nightmares stop effecting you." Chloe said.

Spencer mouth opened and shut like a fish, his large eyes adding to the fishy look.

"You told me that, when you were having issues with the Las Vegas case, to be effective you have to care, and that the nightmares come from caring. You said that it was apart of your job and you just had to deal with it." Chloe said. "You also said that I should pull you out of your job if the nightmares ever stop effecting you."

"I hate my job." Spencer sighed.

"Uh-huh." Chloe said. "But if you did anything else you would feel like you were in hell." Chloe stood up from her stool and moved to hug Spencer, laying her head on his shoulder.

"Honestly, do you hate my job?" Spencer asked, laying his head against Chloe's.

"Do I wish you had a safer job that would get you home every night? Yes, of course." Chloe said. "But I know that you love your job, you love your team and that you love catching and putting away psychopaths. I can't hate something that makes you happy." Spencer turned in his place, pulling Chloe to him and into a kiss.

Chloe was halfway sitting on Spencer's lap when she felt something start vibrating in her jeans.

"It's the hospital." Chloe said, looking at her beeper.

"It's also JJ." Spencer said, looking at his phone.

"Alright well, call me when you know where you're going." Chloe said, kissing Spencer softly. "Try not to get shot." Chloe smirked.

"Try not to get stuck with a needle." Spencer smiled, watching as Chloe took her dishes to the sink.

"I love you too." Chloe walked back over to Spencer and kissed him softly, before grabbing her phone and keys and heading out of the house.

Chloe made the familiar drive to the Quantico, VA, parking in employee parking before getting out and heading to the ER. She clipped her ID badge to her shirt collar as she walked into the ER, walking straight to the front desk.

"Someone called for a psych consult?" Chloe asked the nurse.

"Exam room 4, woman collapsed during PT, we thought it was dehydration but we found cut marks on her upper thigh." The nurse explained softly.

"What did she say?" Chloe asked.

"When we asked she just said she wanted to go home." The nurse sighed.

"All right, I'll go talk to her." Chloe said. She headed down the small hallway until she found the room, grabbing the chart from the tray on the wall next to the door. She looked at it quickly while knocking on the door.

"Come in." A small voice said from the other side of the door.

"Hi, Julie, my name is Dr. Chloe Hatcher." Chloe said as she walked into the room, smiling.

"You here to tell me I'm screwed up?" The small blonde patient asked, not even bothering to look at Chloe. The patient was hugging her knees, her gown pulled over them to hide her.

"Who gave you that idea?" Chloe asked as she sat down on a chair near Julie's bed.

"The other doctor said it, the male one with the purple tie." Julie said. "Said that I was screwed up in the head and that he didn't know how I got into the Navy."

"Well, one, I will take care of him later. Two, I am just here to find out what is going on that led to the cuts on your thighs." Chloe said honestly.

"I'm not crazy." Julie said quickly.

"I don't think you are. You are obviously functioning in your life, you're taking care of yourself, if it wasn't for dehydration you'd be at work." Chloe said.

"Then why did they call a shrink?" Julie asked.

"Because you're scheduled to go out to sea in two weeks." Chloe said as she looked at Julie's file. "You just had a baby, what's her name."

"Samantha, she's six months old." Julie seemed to lighten at the talk of her daughter.

"It says your husband is in Iraq. What's going to happen to her when you ship out?" Chloe asked.

"She'll stay with my mother, I'm just hoping she won't be too screwed up by it." Julie snorted.

"You don't get along with your mother?" Chloe asked, picking up on Julie's tone.

"She's just eccentric." Julie said.

"Can I be honest with you?" Chloe asked looking at the pictures in Julie's file.

"Sure." Julie shrugged, finally turning so she was looking at Chloe.

"Your cuts are shallow and look hesitant, you don't seem depressed, the way you lit up at the idea of talking about your daughter makes me think this isn't related to your recent pregnancy. To me you are the picture of sanity." Chloe said.

"But?" Julie looked almost said at the news.

"But you still are cutting yourself, I'm guessing because you don't want to go to sea and being found insane will keep you home." Julie looked away as Chloe spoke. "But it will also end your career."

"I have six months before I hit twenty and can retire with full benefits." Julie started. "If I'm not cleared to be on a ship then I'll be assigned a desk job and I can finish out my contract with my daughter."

"You meant to get dehydrated?" Chloe asked, Julie nodded.

"Please, you can help me." Julie begged.

"I can't promise anything." Chloe said softly before standing up and walking towards the door. "But I'll see what I can do." Chloe said before she left the room.

As soon as Chloe was on the other side of the shut door she remembered she had to find a doctor to yell at. She signed the chart before slipping it back in it's place.

"Umm, excuse me." Chloe said walking back to the nurse's station. "I'm looking for a doctor, patient didn't give me a name, just that he was wearing a purple tie."

"That'd be Nick, he's one of our newest interns." The older nurse shook her head. "He's in the lounge."

"Thanks." Chloe said before she left to find the doctor's lounge.

"Can I help you?" A dark haired man asked when Chloe walked into the lounge, he was holding a cup of coffee, his tie loosened.

"Are you Nick?" Chloe asked.

"Depends on who you want me to be, doll." Nick smirked.

"Where do you get off telling a patient she was screwed up?" Chloe almost yelled.

"Excuse me?" Nick said, raising an eyebrow.

"Miss Dehydration in exam room 4." Chloe said.

"I didn't tell her anything, she was asleep and I was talking to another intern." Nick shrugged.

"I don't care who you were talking to and whether she was asleep or not, when you are in a room with a patient you don't say anything that you don't want them to hear." Chloe said sternly.

"I really don't see what the point is." Nick shrugged, turning away from Chloe.

"Are you always an ass?" Chloe couldn't help but ask.

"No, usually I'm quite charming, how about we get a drink and I can show you just how charming I can be." Nick turned back to Chloe, smiling.

"You're a pig." Chloe said before turning and walking out of the lounge. She checked her watch and sighed. She had been there less than an hour and with Spencer working on a case she felt no desire to go back and sit around her empty home. She headed up to her sixth floor department sighing and waving at Andy as she walked into the clinic.

"Most people spend their on-call days out of the office." Andy said, watching Chloe walk behind the front desk.

"Oh, trust me if Spencer didn't have a case I wouldn't be here." Chloe sighed. "But he is, so I am here and going to be catching up on paper work."

"You know how to live." Andy rolled her eyes.

"Thanks." Chloe scoffed.

"Hey, I've been meaning to ask, who was that really hot black guy that came in to see you a few weeks ago?" Andy asked, bitting on the end of her pen.

"Who? Morgan? He works with Spencer. I'm guessing you want me to try and set you up?" Chloe raised an eyebrow, looking over a file at Andy.

"That would be amazing of you." Andy smiled, batting her eyes.

"I'll see what I can do." Chloe smirked before walking out of the small office and out into the hall, walking back to her own office. She had her keys out and was about to unlock her office door when a thought struck her. "Hey, Andy, who is in charge of the interns in the ER?" Chloe asked, rushing back to the front office.

"Not sure. Lesley in HR is in charge of education, and Dr. Who is the attending in the ER." Andy said as she stood up from her desk and started to pick through patient charts. "Why?"

"Had a run in with an inappropriate intern." Chloe shrugged. "His name is really Dr. Who?"

"Her, and I know. She's from London too. No one's mentioned it to her face yet though." Andy smiled.

"Go figure, anyways, thanks." Chloe smiled before heading to her office.

Chloe settled in and sighed, eyeing the stack of charts and paperwork stacked besides her booting computer. She didn't bother to watch the clock as she worked, just sent and answered e-mails, and worked through her paper work from oldest to new. Rarely did she fall behind but between Spencer getting sick and her grandfather's death she had decided to let things slide.

It was around one when her cell phone buzzed causing Chloe to jump. She looked at her screen and smiled.

"Best friend hot line, state your complaint." Chloe smiled as she answered the phone.

"Yeah, my best friend is completely ignoring me, won't even join me for lunch." Shannon joked back.

"Well, we can have a replacement meet you at your favorite restaurant in a half an hour, she'll buy." Chloe said as she checked her watch.

"Can my boy toy tag along?" Shannon asked.

"Of course!" Chloe said brightly. "See you soon, love." Chloe finished before hanging up. Chloe shut all her files before she locked her office and left.

Chloe got to the restaurant and had to wonder about her friends, waiting for her out front. Alex had an arm around Shannon's shoulders, his other hand holding Shannon's. Shannon's head just slightly rested on Alex's shoulder, eyes somewhat sad looking.

"Hey, you two." Chloe said as she walked up to her friends. "Why so glum?"

"We'll explain inside." Alex said softly, standing and switching the hand that was holding Shannon's. Chloe left it alone until they were all inside and sitting at a table, their drink orders placed.

"Ok, so what's going on? You seemed so happy on the phone." Chloe asked, looking up from her opened menu.

"Well, this girl came into the ER the other day, and after a pregnancy test came back positive she broke down. I'm not suppose to get involved but I've been talking to her and she's decided to give up the baby for adoption." Shannon started.

"Weren't you guys looking at adopting?" Chloe asked.

"Yeah, and last night we all had dinner and she said that if we could help her with medical costs, because she is a college student without insurance, that she would let us adopt her child." Shannon continued.

"That's great, you two will be amazing parents." Chloe smiled.

"Yeah, that's what we think, but the bank doesn't agree." Alex sighed. "They called after Shannon and you hung up. We applied for a loan to help with the medical bills but they denied it. Said it would be a bad investment."

"That's crap." Chloe said. "Do you have another bank to go to?"

"Well, we figured our bank would be the safest bet, seeing as how they gave us our home loan." Shannon said.

"My granddaddy had some contacts at a bank. If you want, I can see if I can pull some strings." Chloe said as she took a sip of her lemonade.

"That'd be great." Shannon brightened up, finally smiling.

"It would be great, but what if it doesn't work, she needs to see an OB soon." Alex said.

"How far along is she?" Chloe asked, swirling her straw in her glass of lemonade.

"Six months." Shannon said.

"Wow, that is quite far along for just finding out." Chloe said.

"She had break through bleeding that she thought was her period, and everyone gains a little weight in college." Shannon said. "She let us keep this." Shannon pulled out a small sonogram picture. "The on call OB said the baby is a healthy little girl."

"Well, I did just come into a neat sum that more than quadrupled my trust." Chloe said, resting her chin on her palm, staring at the picture.

"Chloe, no, we couldn't." Shannon said, looking up from the sonogram picture.

"You two are like family." Chloe said, crossing her arms on the table.

"But this amount of money is insane, and we don't even know how much." Alex said.

"What if we set it up like a loan? Legal documents and everything." Chloe offered. "And only if the other banks deny your loans."

"Are you sure?" Shannon asked.

"Sweetie, you've been like my brother since our first year as undergrads. You deserve to be completely happy and you will be completely happy when you have a family." Chloe smiled. "Besides you know I always like to be charitable, and who could use it more than a pregnant college girl who wants to give her baby a good life."

"What would Spencer think?" Alex asked.

"Spencer and I have an understanding, eighty percent of each of our paychecks go into a joint account for bills and such, the rest goes into our own personal account, as long as I don't dip into the joint account for it he shouldn't care." Chloe shrugged.

"I still think it'd be best to get his opinion." Shannon said.

"Alright, I'll talk to him after his case is finished." Chloe said.

"Is he still in Canada?" Shannon asked.

"No, he got home early this morning, but he got a new case." Chloe sighed.

"How are things going with you and the Doctor?" Alex asked.

"Good, I hate his work hours though." Chloe said.

"Tell me about it." Alex smirked at Shannon.

"I'm guessing repeating your internship isn't as fun as you thought." Chloe asked as she closed her menu.

"Nope, I thought the ER docs would cut me some slack, thought wrong." Shannon rolled his eyes. "But I do love my job again." Shannon smiled brightly.

Shannon, Alex and Chloe spent the next few hours talking and laughing over their meals. Chloe felt very at ease around her friends, not worrying about where Spencer was or what he was doing, until she felt her phone vibrate in her pocket.

"I'll be right back." Chloe said as she eyed her phone. She got up and headed outside before answering her phone, sitting down on an empty bench. "Hello, Love."

"Hey, sweetie, I hope I'm not catching you in the middle of something." Spencer said, his voice soft.

"Nope, just finishing up lunch with Alex and Shannon. What's up?" Chloe asked.

"So, you know how you told me to not get shot?" Spencer asked.

"Really?" Chloe groaned.

"Nothing life threatening, just my left knee." Spencer tried. "Went through and through."

"Text me the name of the hospital and I'll be right there." Chloe said.

"I love you." Spencer said quickly.

"I love you too." Chloe said before hanging up.

Chloe walked back into the restaurant and said goodbye to her friends. She drove to the designated hospital and walked into the ER, smiling at Spencer, who was laying in a hospital bed, left leg propped up on a few pillows.

"They say I can go as soon as my ride gets here." Spencer smiled as Chloe walked up to him.

"That's good." Chloe sighed. "I'm surprised your team isn't here, especially Morgan."

"Hotch was attacked, they are all over with him." Spencer said softly.

"What? Is he ok?" Chloe asked taking a seat on the edge of Spencer's bed.

"Emily said he got stabbed nine times, no major arteries were hit but he's going to be in the hospital for a while." Spencer said.

"Do you know who did it?" Chloe asked.

"Yeah, we think it's Foyet." Spencer took Chloe's hand in his.

"The reaper?" Chloe said. "Oh God."

"Yeah." Spencer nodded.

"Are you Spencer's ride?" A doctor asked, approaching the couple.

"Yeah, can he be discharged right now?" Chloe asked.

"Yep, if you want to pull your car up I'll have a nurse wheel him out." The doctor nodded.

"Ok." Chloe leaned over and kissed Spencer softly, before walking out of the hospital. It took her a few minutes to pull up to the hospital, smiling at the nurse who helped Spencer into her car.

"At least now I have a few days leave." Spencer smiled, taking hold of Chloe's hand while she drove.

"Well it's the weekend, I hope you don't have to work." Chloe smirked.

Chloe and Spencer got home quickly and Chloe made sure Spencer was comfortable in bed before she went to call some of her bank contacts. She had her cell phone out and was sitting down on the window seat when her hospital cell phone started ringing from her desk. Chloe groaned as she picked up the second cell.

"Hey, Spencer, I have to head into the hospital for a little bit." Chloe sighed as she walked into her bedroom and up the short stack of stairs to the bed. Chloe smiled at the sight of Riley laying against Spencer's good leg, Tonks on his lap.

"Another consult?" Spencer asked as he set down his book.

"Nope, personal issue." Chloe rolled her eyes, smirking. "What should I get for dinner? Chinese, Thai, Italian?"

"Chinese sounds good, but-"

"Make sure to get you a fork, I know." Chloe said cutting Spencer off. Spencer stuck out his tongue. "I'll call you before I leave the hospital. You need anything?"

"Nah, and if I do I'll teach Riley how to fetch it for me." Spencer smiled. Chloe laughed and walked over, kissing Spencer softly.

It was at least two hours after Chloe had arrived at the VA before she was able to leave again. She was about to leave after the HR meeting about Nick when she got called into the ER for a consult. When the consult turned into an admissions Chloe knew she had paperwork that needed to be done. When she got to her office what she saw made her blood run cold. In front of her office door was a blue velvet jewelry box, a card under it.

Chloe unlocked her door as quick as she could, grabbing the box and card before shutting the door. Chloe sat down at her desk, anything work related out of her mind. She unlocked one of the desk drawers and bit her lip. The six boxes and cards sat in the drawer, each of them a separate shot at her feeling of safety. She took out the boxes and opened them all up, looking at the set she had accumulated.

The first item she had received had been during her first week, and was an angel broach, black and white crystals covering it, and she had gotten it a few days after she had returned to work after her abduction, and less then an hour after she had read the card she took her first Adderall in over a decade. The note attached shook her to her bones, reading 'when I finally make you mine you will be my angel and I will never let anyone close enough to hurt you'. The second piece was found in her parking spot and was a black, heart shaped gem on a bracelet, the note reading 'may love be in every word you write, every word I write is for you'. The third gift had been left in front of her door during a Christmas party and was a black gem covered snowflake necklace, the attached note was the one that made Chloe the most afraid. It read, 'I know your grandfather calls you snowflake, and that is the most fitting name for a unique beauty like you'. It was four months before the fourth gift arrived and was a pair of black diamond stud earrings, the sheer jump in quality made Chloe question if the same person was behind it's delivery but when she had read the card and saw the handwriting she knew. The fourth card, like the attached earrings, was simple and just read 'my snowflake'. The fifth gift was a hair clip. It was shaped like a flower, one large white gem in the center the petals covered with small black crystals. A note attached said, 'I hope I am always on your mind, like you are always on mine'. A week before Spencer was infected with Anthrax Chloe received the last and sixth gift, an anklet with a black crystal snowflake attached, the card reading 'every step you take you get closer to being with me'.

Chloe looked at the new gift and bit her lip. She opened the box and took a deep breath looking at the white gold ring with a solitary black diamond on it. She opened the card and felt tears pushing into her eyes as she read the card; 'I would see you dead before I let you marry another man'.

Chloe grabbed her briefcase that she had left there the day before and quickly filled it with everything she would need to work from home. She then grabbed a small box -that had been used to hold a vase of flowers Spencer had sent her- and stacked all the jewelry boxes and notes.

Chloe felt paranoid as she left the office and drove back home. Her mind too occupied with fear for anything else to be thought of. As soon as she got home she rushed up to the bedroom, hands shaking slightly as she held the box and looked at Spencer.

"Chloe, whats wrong?" Spencer asked, putting his book to the side and sitting up. "What's that?"

"I should have brought them home as I got them." Chloe said, sitting down on the bed and pushing the box of gifts towards Spencer. Spencer looked into the box and started looking through the notes and gifts.

"Chloe, why didn't you tell me?" Spencer said as he read the notes.

"I don't know. At first I didn't want to worry you any more, and it's when I started the Adderall again so everything was out of focus. By the Christmas one I knew it was getting bad but I didn't want to ruin our first Christmas together. I just found the ring tonight and got so scared." Chloe covered her mouth and sat down on the edge of the bed.

"It'll be ok, I promise." Spencer whispered, reaching over and taking Chloe's hand in his. Chloe nodded, chewing on her bottom lip.

_More to come..._

_Chapter 5- Haley's Funeral_

_Chapter 6- Fight and Make up fun_

_Chapter 7- Pre-wedding Vegas fun_

_Chapter 8- WEDDING!_

_More reviews = Faster Chapter Posting_

_REVIEW!_


	5. Funerals and Boundaries

_Once again reviews to the rescue! Your reviews have given you a longer chapter (1000 more words after editing -and I don't edit until the day I post-), but they have also brought you this chapter faster! Way to go! Keep it up!_

Chapter 5

"Spencer?" Chloe walked into the kitchen, dressed in a black dress, her hair up in a sleek bun. Spencer was dressed in black pants and a tie, white shirt and a purple scarf, looking down sadly at his cup of coffee.

It had been three months since Spencer had been shot and Hotchner got stabbed, and the past few weeks had been hell on Spencer. During the first month Chloe had spent any night Spencer was away at Hotchner's apartment; she knew he needed to talk to someone and doubted he would open up to someone who could prevent him from doing his job. The death of Haley had hit her hard, mainly because it hit Spencer and Hotchner so hard.

Chloe had been noticing she had been getting more hang up calls at work. There had been no more gifts or notes, but Chloe was still scared. Spencer shared in her fear while he was not traveling, but as soon as he started going away again Chloe's stalker seemed to fade from Spencer's mind. But as Chloe got busy helping Hotchner her own hyperawareness of her surroundings faded, as did her fear.

"Something wrong?" Spencer asked, looking up from his coffee.

"Are you ok?" Chloe asked, walking over and wrapping her arms around Spencer's waist. "You've been so quiet lately."

"I just don't know what I'd do if I was in Hotch's shoes." Spencer whispered, turning to fully engulf Chloe in a hug. "If I were to lose you, I just don't know what I'd do."

"I'm not planning on going anywhere." Chloe whispered.

"Yeah, but we don't always choose our plans." Spencer whispered. He let Chloe go and walked over to the dining room table, picking up a card. "If I kill you young, I'll bury you in satin, I'll lay you down on a bed of roses, I'll sink you in the river at dawn, send you away thinking a love song. My sharp knife, your short life, I hope you've had enough time." Spencer read.

"He got a hold of my song?" Chloe said, walking over and taking the card from Spencer. "I mean these aren't my words exactly, but how did he get a hold of it."

"The guy who broke in?" Spencer offered. "The guy who sent those gifts?"

"But it's still in my notebook." Chloe looked up at Spencer, eyes holding a sense of fear. "When did this come?"

"I found it taped to your windshield last night when I went to get my phone from my car." Spencer said. "As far as the three stages of obsession goes, he's getting destructive and I'm worried he might start trying things." Chloe didn't know how to respond so she just leaned in and hugged Spencer again.

"He hasn't tried anything yet, don't send me away." Chloe whispered.

"I don't know if I'd be able to let you go." Spencer whispered honestly, leaning over to kiss the top of Chloe's head. "I'm just worried for your safety."

"I know." Chloe leaned up on her toes kissing Spencer gently. "At least we upped our home security, and at work I'm surrounded by the FBI, Navy and Marines. Besides it's almost impossible for a civilian to get on the base."

"Not to mention Riley." Spencer smiled as he saw the German Shepherd walk into the kitchen, carrying his water dish in his mouth.

"How could we forget our guard dog?" Chloe said, pulling away from Spencer and taking the dish from Riley, filling it from the sink tap. "Give me a few minutes and we can go." Chloe said before walking back up to her bathroom. She smiled at herself in the mirror before looking down at the jewelry laid out. She slid on her engagement ring first; followed by her Grandmother's newly resized ring -which now fit perfectly on her right ring finger-; next was a two chained necklace the smallest chain holding her grandfather's bronze star, the longest his purple heart.

"Those are pretty." Spencer said as he walked into the bathroom, wrapping his arms around Chloe's waist.

"I just got them back from the jeweler. I'm thinking of wearing them at the wedding." Chloe whispered. "My something old."

"I think your grandfather would like that." Spencer smiled.

"Can I throw an idea at you?" Chloe asked as she touched up her make-up.

"I've never been good at catching." Spencer said, walking over and leaning against the bathroom counter.

"What if we didn't have our wedding here?" Chloe asked.

"Where would we have it?" Spencer asked.

"I was thinking Vegas." Chloe shrugged.

"Vegas?" Spencer laughed. "Why would we want to have our wedding there? All of our friends are here." Spencer said.

"Well, what's more practical? Flying to Vegas, renting a car and road tripping your mom here for the wedding and then spending part of our honeymoon driving her back or having our small wedding out in Vegas where all our friends could fly to without having to be heavily medicated?" Chloe said, setting down her compact and turning to face Spencer.

"My mom doesn't have to be at our wedding." Spencer whispered, forcing a smile.

"No, your dad doesn't have to be there, but your mom is a necessity." Chloe said. "And don't tell me you don't want her there."

"I would love her there, but..." Spencer trailed off.

"But what?" Chloe asked softly, reaching out and taking one of Spencer's hands in both of hers.

"I don't know if everyone could afford it." Spencer sighed.

"Oh, you are adorable." Chloe chuckled as she leaned up and kissed Spencer's cheek. "I can afford to fly all twenty or so of our guests out to Nevada and back."

"I don't know." Spencer whispered.

"Well, if it'll help it was my parents' idea, said it might be easier." Chloe said. "But, I understand, the day will be for both of us, and if you want to stay in the D.C. area then I can find a way to get your mother here." Chloe said, nodding as she walked over and slid on a pair of simple black heels.

"You'd really move our wedding just for me?" Spencer asked, walking over and taking Chloe's hand.

"I'd do anything for you." Chloe smiled up at Spencer, leaning in against his chest. "You believe me, right?"

"I want too, it's just hard for me to." Spencer sighed, leaning his forehead down against Chloe's. "It's hard for me to be like this with someone, I don't want to get hurt."

"Well, if you promise to never hurt me, I'll never hurt you." Chloe smiled, leaning in to steal a kiss.

"You are way too perfect." Spencer smiled as he stole a kiss back.

"It feels so wrong being happy today." Chloe sighed.

"I know." Spencer whispered. "We should go."

"Yeah." Chloe sighed, stepping back and taking Spencer's hand in hers.

Chloe could barely watch as Hotchner spoke, knowing how much pain he wasn't showing. She knew he wanted to just cry and smash things but he was hiding it all for Jack.

She was relieved at the wake to no longer be confronted by the daunting casket, the object making everything so much more real, so much more painful. She sat and listened quietly to the conversation going on between Spencer and his team, unable to let go of his hand. She was pulled from her haze when Spencer stood up. She looked up at him and he gave her a small smile.

"Lets go for a walk." Spencer said. Chloe nodded and stood up, following Spencer as he walked. "You've been quiet."

"There's just been too much death." Chloe whispered as they walked outside. "My granddaddy, Haley. Who's next?"

"Chlo." Spencer whispered.

"I'm just scared." Chloe whispered.

"I won't let anyone hurt you." Spencer whispered.

"I don't care about me, what if some psychopath becomes obsessed with you?" Chloe whispered, stepping in and setting her hands on Spencer's chest.

"Says the girl with her own stalker." Spencer smirked.

"I'm being serious, Spencer." Chloe said.

"I know, but we can't worry about things that aren't happening." Spencer sighed. "All you need to worry about right now is our wedding, and figuring out when would be the best time to go to France and then Italy."

"But I thought you wanted to go museum hopping in London?" Chloe asked, looking up at Spencer.

"I really do want my mother at the wedding, and I know how much you want to get married at the same chapel your parents and grandparents got married at. So, I'll make a deal, we have the wedding in Vegas, so I'll get what I want, and then we'll honeymoon where you want." Spencer smiled.

"Thank you." Chloe whispered.

"Spence." JJ said as she walked out towards them.

"A case already?" Chloe asked, wrapping her arms tightly around Spencer's waist.

"Nashville." JJ frowned.

"I love you." Spencer whispered, kissing the top of Chloe's head.

"I love you too, be safe." Chloe whispered, leaning up and kissing him softly before stepping back and watching him leave. She sighed and went to go find her coat when she saw Hotchner standing by himself on a balcony, staring down at his glass. "I would ask how you were doing but that would seem like a stupid question." Chloe said as she leaned against the railing and smiled.

"I've been meaning to call you." Hotchner sighed.

"You've been busy." Chloe said. "But, honestly, how are you feeling?"

"I feel dead inside." Hotchner whispered. "I don't know how I'm suppose to move on from this."

"Who says you have to?" Chloe asked, turning to her side to face Hotchner.

"We both know that it unhealthy to dwell on loss." Hotchner said quickly.

"Yes, but I'm pretty sure there is a difference between grieving over a loss and dwelling. APA gives a person two months to grieve, and it's only been a week since you lost Haley." Chloe said.

"I didn't lose her, she was taken from me." Hotchner said through gritted teeth, hand tightening around his glass until it broke, cutting his hand. "Shit."

"Go to the bathroom, I'll get a first aid kit and meet you in there to help." Chloe said, looking as the blood poured into his palm. Hotchner just nodded before walking back into the building.

Chloe sighed and looked up at the stars before leaving off on her mission to find a first aid kit. She finally found a kit in the kitchen, stealing it from it's place on the wall.

"Is the coast clear?" Chloe called into the mens' bathroom, not wanting to walk in on anything.

"Yeah." Hotchner called back over the sound of running water.

"Ok, let me have a look." Chloe said as she opened the kit on the counter, pulling out a pair of tweezers.

"I think I got all of the glass out." Hotchner sighed.

Chloe nodded but still closely looked at the cut for smaller pieces. "Do you think it would have been easier for you if Haley had died of an illness?" Chloe asked as she put Hotchner's hand under the running water before gently dabbing it off with a paper towel.

"Haley died because I failed her." Hotchner said matter of factly.

"What could you have done differently?" Chloe asked as she looked closer at Hotchner's hand and picked out a shard of glass.

"I could have gone with them into protective custody." Hotchner sighed.

"If you would have done that you couldn't have worked the case, if you did you'd just put you and your family in more danger." Chloe said, rinsing off Hotchner's hand once more.

"I should have made the deal." Hotchner whispered as Chloe laid a few pieces of gauze on top of the wound and taping it into place.

"Do you think you could have lived with yourself if you did?" Chloe asked as she threw away the used supplies and cleaned off the counter.

"If it would have saved Haley." Hotchner said.

"Even knowing as soon as you died he would start killing again? I know to you Haley and Jack's lives are more important than anyone else's, but what do you think Haley would have said to that?" Chloe asked.

"She would have told me not to make the deal." Hotchner whispered, his good hand going to rub his eyes. "But this is not fair."

"Death never is." Chloe sighed. "I have work tomorrow, but do you want me to stop by after."

"Yeah, can you make it after nine?" Hotchner asked, sniffing to hold back his tears.

"Of course. I'm guessing Jack goes to bed at nine?" Chloe asked.

"Eight, but he's been having nightmares and trouble falling asleep." Hotchner sighed.

"The poor guy has been through a lot." Chloe whispered. "If you want I can get some names of child psychologists."

"That might be a good idea, just in case." Hotchner nodded. "You and Spencer drove together, didn't you?" He asked, setting his face before looking at Chloe.

"Yeah." Chloe nodded.

"This will all wind down soon, if you want to wait I can give you a lift home. You are on my way." Hotchner asked.

"That'd be great." Chloe smiled.

It was about an hour before everyone had left, and another hour before Hotchner was able to leave. He was busy helping everyone clean and pack up so Chloe ended up curled up on a couch, waiting. She had been sitting there for about fifteen minutes when she watched Jack walk up to her, rubbing his eyes.

"Hey, hun, you getting sleeping?" Chloe asked.

"Daddy said I should stay with you." Jack said in his small voice, nodding to answer her question.

"Well, climb on up." Chloe smiled, moving over and patting the couch next to her. Jack looked over his shoulder at his father before he climbed onto the couch next to Chloe. It took a few moments but soon he ended up dozing off against Chloe's side.

"He hasn't been sleeping." Hotchner said as he approached Chloe. "Well, at least without Jessica or me with him."

"I don't blame him, after everything I went through I couldn't sleep without Spencer." Chloe said as she looked down at Jack. "Are you ready to go?" Chloe asked.

"Yeah." Hotchner said, leaning down and picking up Jack, holding him against his side. Jack groaned and shifted so his head was laying on his father's shoulder, arms around his neck.

"Jack is a good kid." Chloe said as they walked out of the building.

"I don't know what I would've done if I would have lost both of them." Hotchner sighed. "It's odd but I have nightmares about finding him dead, I wake up and have to see that he's safe."

"Are they different when Jack is sleeping with you?" Chloe asked as they crossed the dimly lit parking lot.

"Only in the sense that I don't have to get out of bed to see that he's safe." Hotchner said, rubbing Jack's back gently. "Um, do you mind grabbing my keys? They're in my jacket pocket."

"Here we go." Chloe said as she pulled out the keys. "Let me get that." Chloe unlocked the doors to Hotchner's car before opening the back door. Chloe waited until Hotchner had fully secured Jack into his booster seat before walking around and slipping into the front passenger seat.

"I know everything will get better." Hotchner whispered as he slid into the driver's seat. "But I don't know if I want it to."

"Things getting better and you forgetting Haley are not the same thing." Chloe whispered.

The drive to Chloe's home was silent at first, Jack's gentle snores and sighs making the silence a little less awkward. They were halfway there, waiting at a red light that seemed to go on forever, when Hotchner took a deep and ran a hand over his jaw.

"Listen, I feel like I should apologize." Hotchner sighed.

"What why?" Chloe couldn't help but smile at how ridiculous it sounded for Hotchner to be apologizing on a day like today. "I'm your doctor, your shrink, you don't need to apologize for treating me as such."

"Reid showed me the jewelry and notes, even durning my month off. We were both working on finding out who were sending them to you." Hotchner started as the light turned green. "We were getting close when we got sidetracked by the Fox."

"Spencer showed you?" Chloe whispered. "He shouldn't have."

"Why?" Hotchner asked.

"Because the police are working on it, there is no reason for this to become a federal case." Chloe said.

"Those gifts were delivered to your office at the VA, which is considered federal land." Hotchner said.

"You need to stop looking into this." Chloe said sternly.

"Why? You're in trouble." Hotchner said as he pulled into Chloe's driveway.

"Ethically, outside of therapy we should have no relationship. As long as everything is simple between us outside of therapy then it's fine, but if either of us take it too far then you will need to find another therapist." Chloe said, staring forward.

"Working your case to help protect you and keep your soon to be husband sane is too far?" Hotchner asked, shifting his car into park.

"Yes." Chloe said shortly.

"Why don't you want help? What are you afraid of?" Hotchner asked, his tone softening.

"Don't profile me, Aaron." Chloe hissed before getting out of the car and shutting the door as hard as she could without waking Jack.

"Chloe." Aaron said, getting out of his car and following Chloe as she walked towards her front door. "I'll drop it. Tell Spencer that he can work on it his own time but until something happens it can't be an official case." Hotchner said.

Chloe stopped, her key in the door. "Thank you." Chloe said, looking over her shoulder. "I'll call tomorrow before I come over."

"Flash your lights three times when you get up to your room." Hotchner said.

"You don't have to be a cop today." Chloe said as she unlocked the deadbolt in her door.

"Three times." Hotchner called as he walked back to his car.

Chloe shook her head as she walked into her home, comforted by the annoying beeping of her alarm system. She typed in the code before rearming it and locking her front door. She walked into the kitchen to double check the deck door locks before pouring herself a glass of wine and heading up to her room. She smiled as she flicked on the lights to the master bedroom, thinking she should leave Hotchner sitting in her driveway without knowing. Chloe took a sip of wine and flicked off the lights, then flicked them back on. Off, on, off. When she heard Hotchner honk she flicked the lights back on before walking up the stairs and heading into the bathroom. She turned on her iPod player before stripping down. She was about to slip into her tub when she heard her cell phone go off in the bedroom. She wrapped a towel around herself and rushed to reach her phone. When she saw it was Spencer calling she smiled and hit the answer button.

"Hey, in Nashville yet?" Chloe smiled as she answered the phone. She knew Spencer answered her, she could hear his voice, but the sound of her heart beat suddenly filled her mind as she set eyes on an envelope sitting on her pillow. "Hey, sweetie, did you leave me a note?"

"Uh, no, why?" Spencer answered.

"I'm going to call you back." Chloe hung up and threw her phone onto the bed, grabbing the envelope. She ripped out the card and gulped. The words were simple, harmless on their own, but in the order they were in Chloe thought she felt her heart stop. 'Call off the wedding or the next funeral he'll attend is yours'.

_More to come..._

_Chapter 6- Fight and Make up fun_

_Chapter 7- Pre-wedding Vegas fun_

_Chapter 8- WEDDING!_

_More reviews = Faster Chapter Posting (This chapter proves it!)_

_REVIEW!_


	6. Flowers and Fights

_Ok, so this is going to be a short one, but I thought it'd be good for Spencer and Chloe's relationship._

_Also, I'm on twitter, so feel free to send me messages on there beckystine. If I get enough people following I'll start posting story tidbits for everyone!_

_Also, BIG CHANGES! Stay tune at the end to find out what._

Chapter 6

Chloe lounged in her tub, her hair up in a high pony tail to keep it dry. She had had a hard day, mainly because one of her patients had completed suicide the night before and she felt like she should have noticed the signs. To add to it all it had been a week since she had gotten the last note, and she still had yet to tell Spencer about it. She sighed and sunk deeper into the bath water, trying to clear her mind. The soft music she had playing helped occupy her mind to the point that she didn't hear the soft sound of the garage door opening.

"Chloe." Spencer's voice carried through the bathroom door and snapped Chloe from her thoughts and into reality.

"I'm in the tub, the door's unlocked." Chloe called out.

"Hey." Spencer smiled, walking into the bathroom a bouquet of wild flowers in hand. "I can't stay long."

"Don't tell me you have another case. You just got home from Nashville this morning." Chloe groaned, standing up out of the bath and grabbing a towel and wrapping it around herself.

"We do have a case, but it's local." Spencer said, holding out the flowers to Chloe.

"The naval murders? I thought NCIS was working those." Chloe said as she took the flowers and held them to her nose.

"The director's oldest son was the latest victim, he demanded we take over. We think it's another soldier who is committing the crime." Spencer said, following as Chloe walked down to the kitchen, still in nothing but a towel.

"So, how did the take over go?" Chloe asked as she cut the stems of the flowers before sticking them into a glass vase.

"Well, when they all got to Quantico it was a little tense. Their leader, Gibbs, was with Hotch and Morgan in Hotch's office for almost an hour. Morgan said he's just like Hotch, so it'll be interesting. Garcia has a new friend. The forensic tech from NCIS, Abby, is just as quirky, and her and Garcia have been video chatting all day. Then this guy, DiNozzo, keeps hitting on JJ and Prentiss. They have a former member of Mossad, to which Prentiss befriended quickly, I think they bonded over stories about Israel. The last guy, MsGee, is interesting, but I haven't talked to him, he's been in with Garcia."

"Interesting." Chloe nodded, watching as Spencer leaned back against the kitchens center island. "Do you have a preliminary profile already?" Chloe asked as she slid up against Spencer, wrapping her arms around his neck. She nuzzled in against his neck, inhaling his soap and coffee scent.

"Well, other than him being a fellow soldier, we think he is a lower level enlisted male, with passive-aggressive tendencies. All the victims were officers, attacked from behind." Spencer leaned down and kissed Chloe softly, pulling her closer to him.

"Where are you all going to start looking?" Chloe asked as she kissed Spencer's neck softly.

"Well, we were thinking of starting at the VA. Our unsub more than likely has some incidents of disobedience and disrespect of his CO, triggered by an assault of some type." Spencer said.

"Which would, more than likely, get him referred to the psych offices." Chloe whispered, an idea clicking in her head as she stepped back out of Spencer's grip. "How come you didn't just call to tell me you were on a case?"

"I wanted to see you." Spencer smiled.

"Why else, Spencer?" Chloe asked, stepping back and crossing her arms over her chest.

"We need help finding this unsub. Your help." Spencer said, looking down and shuffling his feet.

"How so?" Chloe asked, determined to get Spencer to explain himself.

"We were hoping you'd give us the names and files for all the men you see who both have shown tendencies of oppositional defiance and/or rape trauma syndrome." Spencer said, hesitant with his words.

"You're kidding me, right?" Chloe half laughed.

"We need this to help find the unsub." Spencer urged. "Please."

"No, I'm not breaking privilege. If I thought anybody I saw were committing these crimes I would have already reported it." Chloe said, any humor fading from her voice.

"Chloe, please." Spencer said, taking Chloe's hand in his.

"No. I can't even believe you would ask." Chloe said, snatching her hand away and stalking out of the kitchen, taking the vase of flowers with her.

"Chloe." Spencer said, following after her.

"Go back to work, Spencer." Chloe said without even turning around.

Chloe sighed as she picked up Tonks from her lap, setting the cat next to her while she turned onto her side. Riley looked over from the padded footlocker at the end of the bed and Tonks mewed as she curled up next to Chloe's stomach.

Chloe glanced over at the clock on Spencer's bedside table and frowned. It was 2:32 in the morning, seven hours after Chloe had sent Spencer back to work without even a decent goodbye. The master's bedroom was right above the garage, so Chloe had heard Spencer leave. Seeing as how she couldn't seem to get to sleep, Chloe knew Spencer was still out at work. Her anger at Spencer was slowly slipping away as the minutes ticked by, the later Spencer was out the more of a chance he could get hurt. The idea that Spencer would get hurt after she had yelled at him scared Chloe to the bone.

Rain pounded against the windows, the howling wind causing the rain to sound like thunder. Chloe felt her skin chill and her heart race, remembering every movie she watched and every book she read and how the worse the rain the worse the results.

Chloe jumped up when she heard the garage door open, Tonks meowing in protest and Riley standing up, ears up and pointed. Chloe hugged herself, trying to warm herself from the cold feeling growing inside her. She decided to give up her anger and walked down the stairs and out of the bedroom, Riley behind her. She stopped dead half way down the stairs to the main floor, her heart stopping and her skin becoming ice cold at the sight before her.

Spencer stood in front of her, hair and clothes wet. His hair was disheveled and a bruise was developing around an eye. Blood spattered across his shirt, a large blood spot stained his sleeve, showing off the rip in the clothe. His opposite sleeve was rolled up and his forearm was wrapped in bandages.

Chloe started to cry as she walked up to Spencer, her hand reaching out and tracing the bruise next to his eye. Spencer opened his mouth but Chloe didn't hear what he said, her tears broke into sobs and she crushed Spencer in a hug, needing the tactile evidence that he was alive and with her. She felt Spencer's arms wrap around her shoulders and his face nuzzle against her hair.

Chloe turned her head and kissed Spencer deeply, her body warming as Spencer kissed back. Chloe's knees buckled and Spencer's arms tightened. Chloe and Spencer continued to kiss as Spencer picked up Chloe, carrying her back to the bedroom.

Chloe clenched at Spencer's shirt as she was laid down, not wanting him to disappear. She stared at Spencer's chest, watching as his reddened hands wrapped around hers. Chloe sat up as Spencer sat down, and she couldn't help but concentrate on all the brown-red drops of blood that stained the fabric.

Chloe started to unbutton the shirt, part of her needing to make sure Spencer wasn't hurt anymore. Chloe took a deep breath as Spencer's smooth chest came into her view, the only imperfections the scars from the two bullets he had taken for her. She looked up into Spencer's eyes as she took off his shirt, slightly taken aback at the look in his eyes. His chocolate brown eyes were wide, filled with what she hoped was love.

Chloe gasped as Spencer wrapped his hands around the back of her neck and kissed her deeply, shocked at the need she felt. Chloe let herself be laid back and welcomed Spencer's weight on her. She wrapped her arms around Spencer's neck and held him close, needing him.

Chloe whimpered when Spencer backed off, but moaned when his lips moved to her neck. She arched her back as Spencer started to unbutton the shirt she was wearing. As soon as she was free of the fabric the cold pressed in around Chloe, and the only solution was to pull Spencer close. Chloe just clung to Spencer, mouth linked with his.

The link broke as Spencer once again leaned back, his eyes hesitant as his hands rested on Chloe's hips. Chloe bit her lip, the only thing that kept her clothed in anyway was her underwear, and while a part of her still wanted to be angry for earlier she needed the connection being proposed to her. Chloe nodded and smiled, Spencer quickly covering her and attacking her neck.

The rest of the cloths joined the pile on the floor and Chloe screamed out as her and Spencer became one. Chloe held Spencer to her, her lips fusing with his. Chloe always loved sex with Spencer, she was never left unsatisfied and she always felt the love her and Spencer shared, but there was something about tonight that made Chloe feel so much more strongly toward Spencer.

Chloe didn't know how long she was physically connected to Spencer, but didn't care. Her brain seemed to become overwhelmed with pleasure and didn't even try to hold back her scream when she climaxed.

Chloe watched as Spencer laid down next to her, her eyes fixating on the bandages on his arms. "What happened?" Chloe whispered, sitting up and hugging her knees to her chest, laying her head on her knees.

"Our unsub slipped up, he attacked someone in a parking lot near the FBI building, I was out about to call you when I heard the fight." Spencer ran a hand down Chloe's cheek. "I only saw the victim and forgot to clear the scene, so when I was down checking on the victim the unsub tried to stab me." Spencer looked over at the cut on his bicep. "We fought," Spencer looked at his wrapped up forearm. "I eventually got to my gun, shot and missed. But it was enough to get other agents' attention."

"I knew you would catch him." Chloe whispered.

"He is one of your patients." Spencer said.

"Then get a court order and I'll give you his file." Chloe sighed.

"I'm sorry, Chlo." Spencer whispered. "I shouldn't have asked you in the first place."

"No, you shouldn't have." Chloe nodded, leaning over and kissing Spencer gently. "I was afraid you would get hurt." Chloe whispered, laying her forehead against Spencer. "And I was more afraid that you would get hurt and the last thing I told you wasn't I love you."

_So, I decided to switch around the order of some things. Don't worry, the wedding will still happen, just not as soon as I send before. Read and Review (or tweet me) and Chapter 7 will be posted faster!_


	7. Broken Windows and Leaking Calipers

_I'm kind of sad that no one was amused by last chapters mini NCIS crossover._

_I'm on twitter, so feel free to send me messages on there beckystine. If I get enough people following I'll start posting story tidbits for everyone!_

_Also, BIG CHANGES! Don't hate me._

Chapter 7

Chloe smiled as she cuddled up to Spencer. Even with only four hours sleep Chloe felt refreshed. She kissed Spencer's cheek before slipping out of bed.

"Where are you going?" Spencer yawned. "We both have the day off."

"Yes, but I need to take Riley for his run. I don't know if the kennel will take him out for as long as he needs and want to make sure he gets out now." Chloe said, grabbing the discarded shirt from the night before.

"I can do that." Spencer said, pulling Chloe back down into his arms. "This is the last time we'll be together alone before the wedding."

"And last night will be the last time until we are husband and wife." Chloe smirked.

"That doesn't mean I don't want to spend time with you." Spencer said, kissing Chloe's neck gently. "I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too." Chloe snuggled into Spencer's embrace. "Today, I'll go to Las Vegas, tomorrow you will join me and we'll go get the license, have the rehearsal and a nice dinner with our family and friends, and then the next day we'll be married. After that we'll have two weeks of uninterrupted together time."

"Will you stop by and see my mother tonight?" Spencer whispered.

"Of course, my flight should get in around five, I'll go see her after that." Chloe nodded. "Do you want your wedding gift?"

"I thought we weren't getting each other wedding gifts." Spencer said, watching as Chloe got out of bed.

"I know, but I was looking at your shoes and I thought you could use some new wedding shoes." Chloe called as she walked into the bathroom and to the closet.

"Your mom already got me a pair of overly shiny shoes." Spencer sighed, sitting up in bed.

"Yes, well, it's our wedding, and I want you to have shoes you want to wear." Chloe said, walking back into the bedroom with a converse box. "I had them especially made for you." Chloe took a seat next to Spencer and handed him a box.

Spencer smiled as he opened the box, pulling out two black, low-topped converse. On the out side of each, written in silver calligraphy was the phrase 'Spencer loves Chloe'.

"What do you think?" Chloe asked.

"I love them, thank you." Spencer said. "So much better than the shiny ones."

"Good, and my mom will flip if she sees them before, so bring the shiny ones and pretend like you are going to wear them, and then at the last minute switch." Chloe said, listening as Spencer laughed.

"I thought it was our wedding." Spencer smirked.

"I'm the only daughter they have left, the last one in my family, it is our wedding but there are some battles that don't need to be waged." Chloe said. "And a couple of things. I know you were planing on getting a wedding band tonight for me, but I don't want another ring." Chloe said taking off her engagement ring and holding it out to Spencer.

"You sure?" Spencer asked, taking the ring.

"Yeah, I love that ring, I don't want anything taking away from it." Chloe smiled.

"Ok." Spencer nodded. "Are you nervous?" Spencer asked, looking down at the ring in his hand.

"Yes, a little. But not because I don't think you won't make me happy, but because this is a huge step." Chloe sighed.

"I'm nervous too." Spencer confessed. "I never want to disappoint you."

"You won't." Chloe said, leaning in and kissing Spencer softly. "In seventy two hours we will be married, and we will both be so happy." Chloe smiled. "Now, do you promise to take Riley for his run?"

Before Spencer could answer the sound of breaking glass and crashing objects resonated from the floors below, followed by the sharp, loud barking of Riley. At the same moment Riley started barking a piercing, high pitched noise began shrieking throughout the house.

"Get into the bathroom, lay down in the tub and wait for me to give you the all clear." Spencer said, rushing out of bed and fumbling to get his gun from his small bedside safe.

Chloe decided not to argue, grabbing Tonks before rushing into the bathroom. She curled up inside the cold porcelain tub, holding her cat close. The high pitched whirring prevented Chloe from hearing anything that was going on, but she was sure she would have heard a gun shot, the lack of one was oddly comforting.

When the whirring stopped Chloe decided to check things out, continuing to hold Tonks as she went. She was out of the bedroom and down the hall when Spencer turned the corner. Chloe yelped in shock, jumping slightly.

"I told you to stay in the bathroom." Spencer said, pulling Chloe into his arms.

"I'll work on that listening thing." Chloe whispered. "What happened?"

"Someone threw a brick through our kitchen window, it tripped the system. The security company called the cops." Spencer said, kissing the top of Chloe's head. "You should go change and get ready to go."

"Ok." Chloe nodded, turning and walking back into the bedroom. "What did the brick say?" Chloe asked as she walked into the closet.

"How'd you know it said anything?" Spencer called, putting his gun back into his safe.

"It's one of the biggest cliches in the world, attach a note to or write something on a brick and throw it through a window." Chloe called back.

"It was just two letters, B and X." Spencer said, walking into the bathroom and leaning against the counter, watching as Chloe changed in the closet.

"It's hospital code for bitch." Chloe said as she slid on a pair of jeans.

"What?" Spencer asked.

"When charting or writing reports there is a standard medical shorthand used. Hx for history, Px for patient, Fx for family, Rx for perceptions, Tx for treatment, so on and so forth. Anyways, the doctors have adopted Bx as sly way for saying bitch." Chloe explained as she slipped on a tee shirt.

"I'll make sure to pass it on to the cops when they get here." Spencer said.

"What? I thought you wanted me to stay here for now." Chloe smirked as she walked out of the closet.

"Well, that was until someone who doesn't seem to like you smashed in our window." Spencer said as Chloe went to brush her teeth. "I would love you to stay but you have stuff to do and it might be safer for you to get away."

"I understand." Chloe said in the middle of brushing her teeth. She finished and turned, staring up at Spencer. "There's something else you might want to pass on." Chloe whispered. "I found it on my pillow after I got home from Haley's funeral last week." Chloe walked out to the bedroom and picked up a medical journal from her night stand, flipping through the pages until she found the envelope."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Spencer asked as he read the note.

"I thought if I ignored it it would all go away." Chloe said as she sat down on the edge of the bed.

"Chlo, this is serious." Spencer sat down next to Chloe, taking her hand in his.

"Please don't call off the wedding." Chloe plead.

"You'll be in danger if we don't." Spencer sighed.

"According to you I already am." Chloe shot back.

"Chloe." Spencer whispered.

"No, please, don't let whoever is doing this ruin our plans. I don't want to put my life on hold." Chloe looked into Spencer's eyes. "Won't we be safe in Vegas and then in Europe?"

"What about when we get back?" Spencer asked. Chloe frowned and looked down. "How about a compromise?" Spencer said after a few silent moments. "We'll go through with the wedding and honeymoon, but you need to let my team work on this."

"Ok." Chloe nodded. "You're mad."

"No, not mad, worried. Very worried." Spencer sighed. "When is your flight taking off?"

"I can't remember, I left my flight itinerary on your desk, I'll call when we land." Chloe said, standing up and walking back into the bathroom, towards the closet.

"What are you up to before you leave?" Spencer asked, following and pulling Chloe to him, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Last dress fitting for JJ and me, picking up Shannon's tux. But before that breakfast with my parents." Chloe said, leaning up and kissing Spencer's cheek. She backed out of his arms and walked into the closet, grabbing her black cotton sweater and slipping it on. "Don't forget to go get your own tux."

"Your father and I are going to get them this afternoon after lunch." Spencer said, joining Chloe in the closet and getting dressed.

"You and my dad are having lunch?" Chloe asked. "Anything I should know about?"

"No, it's just lunch." Spencer smirked. "I put your suitcase and stuff into your car, you should get going."

"If I didn't know any better I would be hurt." Chloe smirked. "I'll call you before the plane takes off."

"I love you." Spencer said, grabbing Chloe's hand and pulling her into a hug.

"I love you too, my soon to be husband." Chloe whispered. She gave Spencer one last kiss before grabbing her last few things and walking down to the kitchen. She looked over the broken mess in the kitchen, a mist of fear settling over her. She quickly checked the security system before walking into the garage and slipping into her car.

It took about an hour for Chloe to reach DC, she parked out front of her parent's house and smiled as her mom rushed out to greet her. They embraced and Shelly ushered her daughter inside.

"Good morning, sweetheart." Carl called from the kitchen. "Breakfast should be done in about twenty minutes."

"Perfect, enough time for wedding talk." Shelly smiled, intertwining her arm with Chloe's and leading her upstairs.

"Where are we going?" Chloe laughed as her and her mom started walking upstairs.

"Something old, something new, something borrowed, something blue." Shelly said.

"I have my something old." Chloe touched her necklace that she had made from her grandfather's medals.

"I know, but that leaves three more." Shelly said as she led her daughter into the second story den.

"I don't know if I want to know what you have in mind." Chloe chuckled, having a seat on the couch.

"Oh, come on." Shelly shook her head. "Something new." Shelly sat down next to her daughter and set a box down in her lap.

"Just because we have money doesn't mean we have to spend it." Chloe sighed as she undid the white bow and opened the black velvet box. "Oh, mom." Chloe gasped as she picked up the three stranded bracelet, a solitary pearl hanging from the strands, it's facet making it look like a tear drop.

"Your grandmother got one just like it on her wedding day, and I got one before I married your father." Shelly smiled, touching her own bracelet.

"Help me put it on?" Chloe smiled, holding out her arm.

"I had them made when you and your sister were born." Shelly said, as she fastened the bracelet around Chloe's wrist.

"What did you do with Julie's?" Chloe whispered.

"We had her buried with it." Shelly said. "Anyways, on to something blue." Shelly smirked, handing Chloe a small light and dark pink striped bag.

"It's a gift card." Chloe laughed as she picked up the blue plastic card, silver letters on the front reading 'Something blue'.

"I was thinking of picking out something myself, but seeing as how only half of a set can be worn with your dress, the other half would have to be for the honeymoon." Shelly chuckled. "Something like that should not come from a parent."

"Good thing we worked in shopping time." Chloe winked. "Oh, I told Spencer I'd stop by and see his mother tonight, after we land."

"Ok, we're getting two cars, we'll take your stuff to the hotel and you can go see his mom. We can meet up for dinner and shopping after." Shelly said.

"Shelly, Chloe, breakfast." Carl called. "Is it my turn?" Carl asked.

"Your turn for what?" Chloe asked as she followed her mom down the stairs and into the kitchen.

"Something borrowed." Shelly giggled as she took a seat at the small table in the breakfast nook attached to the kitchen.

"My interest is peaked." Chloe said as she took a seat next to her mother and taking a sip of coffee from the mug at her spot.

There was a comfortable silence as Carl rushed around the kitchen. A plate of waffle and a plate of bacon were the first things on the table followed by a bowl of scrambled eggs and a plate of toast. Shelly and Chloe giggled, neither of them remembering when they have seen Carl so domestic looking. Carl was finishing up retrieving jams and butter when Chloe felt her cell phone start to vibrate in her pocket.

"Sorry." Chloe said, looking at her cell phone screen. "Spencer will freak if I don't take this." Chloe hit the answer button as she left the table, walking into the living room and taking a seat on the edge of the couch. "What's up?"

"Did the VA call you?" Spencer asked quickly.

"No, but my phone was in my purse when I was driving and I didn't check my messages before you called, so they could have called. Why?" Chloe asked, leaning forward and setting her elbow on her knee, her other arm wrapping around herself.

"Their personnel files were hacked last night." Spencer said.

"Ok." Chloe said, not understanding why Spencer sounded so on edge.

"Your file was the only thing accessed." Spencer said, voice sounding more stressed.

"Of course." Chloe groaned, feeling a headache starting to form behind her eyes. "Do you know what specifically they saw?"

"Garcia said that they copied your basic and emergency information, along with your time off requests." Spencer sighed.

"So, whoever it is now knows where I live, where my parents live, and exactly where we're getting married and where we're going for our honeymoon." Chloe leaned back on the couch, closing her eyes and rubbing her temple.

"Chloe, I know you don't want to-"

"Yeah, I know." Chloe interrupted as tears pressed into her eyes. "I guess I'll finally have to tell my parents whats been going on." Chloe leaned forward again and eyed the entrance to the kitchen. "Are you home still?"

"No, I'm at Quantico." Spencer said.

"Ok, well, I'll call you when I'm done with breakfast and we can go from there." Chloe sighed.

"Chloe, listen, I'm sorry." Spencer whispered.

"I know. I'll talk to you soon." Chloe whispered back before hanging up. She took a second to collect herself, taking a deep breath and drying her eyes, before walking back into the kitchen.

Breakfast was stressful, Chloe wanted to be numb to the idea that she was in danger but her parents, mainly her father, refused to let that happen. She was interrogated by her father, going over every little detail, no matter how insignificant. Shelly had left the table half way through the questioning, cleaning the dishes before walking out of the kitchen. It was another hour before Chloe's dad was finished with his questions, but he was still openly mad as he stormed off to the garage.

"Hey." Chloe said as she walked into the first floor office, seeing her mom looking down a list.

"Hey, sweetie." Shelly said.

"I thought you might need some coffee." Chloe said as she set a mug down on the desk. "I'm sorry about this."

"Don't be." Shelly said, looking at Chloe as she was taking a seat at the second desk. "I must admit Vegas has some nice cancelation policies, we'll get a majority of the money back."

"That's good." Chloe whispered.

"I figured you'd want to lay low for a bit, so I rescheduled your fitting." Shelly said.

"Thanks." Chloe smiled. "You know, I've always been good at telling when something is bothering you."

"I just wish you would have told me about all this before. I thought this all ended when Spencer found you." Shelly said, reaching out and taking Chloe's hand.

"I know, but I just wanted it to go away. The more people I told the less likely that was to happen." Chloe said, squeezing her mother's hand. "It'll be ok though, I promise."

"You can't promise that." Shelly whispered.

"You'll have to take my car back to Quantico." Carl said as he walked into the office, wiping his oily hands on a shop rag.

"Why? My car is just fine." Chloe said, eyebrows furrowing.

"There is a leak, your break fluid is low and there is a huge puddle of it under your car." Carl said, leaning over and stealing the mug of coffee that Chloe had brought her mother.

"A leak? I just had my car into the shop a few weeks ago, they said my breaks were pristine and that they topped up my fluid." Chloe commented. "The paper work is in my glove compartment."

"I don't doubt it but there are many ways it could happen, after this morning I'm thinking sabotage. Could have happened before you left this morning. The breaks would be fine for a while, but when the fluid leaked enough your breaks would have stopped working." Carl explained, leaning against Shelly's desk and sipping the coffee.

"Great, I'll call my shop and have my car towed." Chloe explained. "If you could just give me a lift to Quantico that'd be great, Spencer and I can go rent a car later tonight."

"Ok, I'll just go grab my keys." Carl nodded, setting down the coffee mug. He kissed Shelly quickly before leaving the room.

"I'll call you when I get to the base." Chloe said, reaching out and squeezing her mother's knee.

"You better." Shelly said. "I love you."

"I love you more." Chloe smiled.

"Liar." Shelly smirked. Chloe laughed and shook her head, walking out of the office.

Chloe felt uncomfortable as her father drove her to Quantico. Her father wasn't doing anything, wasn't even asking her small talk type questions, but it was the absence of conversation that made her on edge. When she got to the military base she was relieved to get away from the silent car, and took a deep breath, knowing she was safe. She called her mother as soon as she could, followed by calling Spencer.

"Chloe." Spencer smiled, meeting Chloe on the first floor of the FBI building.

"I'm so happy to see you." Chloe took a deep breath as she hugged Spencer tightly, hiding in his chest.

"How was breakfast?" Spencer asked, stepping back and taking Chloe's hand in his.

"Long." Chloe sighed. "My dad decided to check my car before I left, found a large leak of my break fluid."

"Thank God for your father." Spencer said as he led Chloe towards the elevator.

"Wait." Chloe said, feeling her throat constrict and her heart race.

"Chlo." Spencer's eyebrows furrowed together as he looked back at Chloe. "What's wrong?" Spencer asked, cupping Chloe's face in his hands.

"Air, I need air." Chloe whispered. Spencer nodded and pulled Chloe outside. "I can't breath." Chloe said, hyperventilating.

"If you couldn't breath than you wouldn't be able to talk." Spencer said.

"Not helping." Chloe said.

"Sorry, here, sit down." Spencer said, leading Chloe to a bench. She sat down, clenching Spencer's hand as she closed her eyes. "Just concentrate on breathing, slow, deep breaths." Spencer tried, rubbing Chloe's back. Chloe leaned forward, shutting her eyes and resting her forehead on her knees. "Better?" Spencer asked after a few minutes.

"Yes." Chloe sat back up, eyes glassy and face red. "I don't know what came over me.

"You had a panic attack." Spencer said, running his fingers through Chloe's hair. "Understandable seeing has how someone is out to kill you."

"I sometimes wish you weren't so honest and blunt." Chloe sighed.

"Everyone is waiting to talk to you." Spencer said. "You going to be ok?"

"Could use a hug, maybe a kiss." Chloe whispered. Spencer smiled and stood up, taking Chloe's hands in his. He pulled her to her feet and wrapped his arms around her shoulder's holding her close. "I'm scared, Spencer."

"I want to say I'm not." Spencer whispered against Chloe's hair.

_Don't worry, the wedding will still happen, just not as soon as I send before. Read and Review (or tweet me)!_

_COMING UP in Chapter 8! Amusing BAU punch outs! I'll post it as soon as I get 5 reviews, or on Tuesday, whatever comes first!_


	8. Attorneys and Accusations

Chapter 8

Chloe groaned, stretching before throwing her arm over her eyes. She turned away from the sun, pulling the blankets up to her neck. She reached over, expecting to find Spencer next to her, but there was only an empty bedside.

"Spencer." Chloe said, sitting up and looking around. The hotel room was beautiful, near the memorial mall. An entire wall was made of glass, overlooking the mall. Spencer sat at a table near the window, files open and spread over the surface. Spencer's hair was more disheveled than usual, his jaw and upper lip dusted with stubble.

"Oh, sorry, I'll close the curtains so you can go back to sleep." Spencer said.

"You need to sleep too." Chloe whispered. "It's been three days. You hardly eat. You haven't gone into work."

"We took two and a half weeks off work, and I eat." Spencer said.

"A human needs sleep, it's biologically necessary." Chloe said.

"A person has gone up to eleven days without sleep and suffered no major neurological deficiencies." Spencer said as he got up and started shutting the curtains.

"He didn't have a fiancee who has been having trouble sleeping through the night and could use someone to hold her." Chloe whispered. "Please." Spencer sighed and started unbuttoning his shirt. He toed off his shoes and socks before stripping down to his boxers. He walked around the bed and slipping under the sheets of the unused side.

"The sooner I figure this out, the sooner you'll be safe." Spencer whispered as Chloe curled up beside him.

"Is it so dangerous for me in your arms? In a fluffy bed, surrounded by overstuffed pillows and soft sheets." Chloe whispered.

"I guess not." Spencer smiled.

"I guess not." Chloe giggled, leaning up and kissing Spencer softly.

"But the sooner you're safe the sooner we can get married." Spencer said, his fingers running through Chloe's hair.

"I sometimes forget you're a man." Chloe laughed.

"What? How can you forget something like that?" Spencer asked, sitting up, shocked.

"I didn't mean that literally." Chloe smiled, sitting up and running a finger down Spencer's cheek. "I meant in the sense that you have needs. You sometimes are so sweet, so intellectually awkward, that I forget that underneath it all, you are still a pure blooded male."

"Thanks?" Spencer said, voice unsure if that was the proper response.

"You have no idea what I'm alluding to, do you?" Chloe asked.

"Nope." Spencer smiled.

"Remember the morning before I was suppose to leave for Las Vegas? We had a conversation where I said that we wouldn't do something again until after we were married." Chloe smirked. Spencer's eyebrow's furrowed as Chloe saw the wheels in his brain spinning. His eyes widened and Chloe giggled.

"You thought I was referring to that?" Spencer asked, his cheeks flushing.

"A person's subconscious desires can sneak their ways into said person's thoughts and words." Chloe smirked.

"Freud's work has been discredited." Spencer rolled his eyes.

"Freud's work can't be scientifically tested, but his theories and practices are still used." Chloe said.

"But still, you think the only reason I want to marry you is so we can have sex?" Spencer asked.

"Originally no, I don't think the thought ever crossed your mind. But now that we've had to postpone the wedding until my case is solved, I think it has become a motivator." Chloe smiled.

"You might be correct on that thought." Spencer said sheepishly.

"I don't blame you." Chloe said, crawling onto Spencer's lap, wrapping her arms around Spencer's neck, leaning in and kissing him softly. Spencer wrapped his arms around Chloe's waist, pulling her back down to bed and laying her back.

"Even if we never have sex again, I'd still want to marry you." Spencer whispered, pulling back.

"That'd be a really boring marriage." Chloe smirked. "Lets not." Chloe said before pulling Spencer back to her, kissing him deeply. Spencer had just tangled his hands in Chloe's hair, holding her close, when a cell phone started to ring.

"Really?" Spencer groaned, pulling back.

"That's my mother's ring tone." Chloe sighed, turning onto her side and grabbing her phone from the bedside table. "Yeah." Chloe said, answering her phone. She laid back on her back and looked over at Spencer. Spencer was laying on his side, an arm curled under the pillow, his other stretched out and laying over Chloe's stomach. "How many charts are there to review?" Chloe asked. "That many? Ok, I'll be there in an hour." Chloe said before hanging up.

"Your mom's clinic?" Spencer asked.

"Yeah, she wants me to go over the charts and make sure they're in order, also has a few patients she wants me to see." Chloe sighed, turning on her side towards Spencer. "Are you sure we can't run off to London? We have two weeks and since it wasn't planned we'll be safe. Or maybe Japan? No one would look for us there."

"I would love that, but as soon as we would get back it would all start back up again." Spencer said.

"Can't blame a girl for trying." Chloe frowned.

"If you're going in to the clinic I should go meet with the team, see if they've made any headway." Spencer said. "I can give you a lift."

"I should get a shower." Chloe whispered, moving closer to Spencer.

"So should I." Spencer whispered back, wrapping his arms around Chloe's waist.

"Well, then we should save some water." Chloe winked before capturing Spencer's lips with hers.

Chloe walked into the small clinic that was sandwiched between a residential neighborhood and a strip mall, smiling at the young woman behind the front counter, text books open in front of her.

"Morning, Jen." Chloe smiled at the young woman. "Genetics or chem?" Chloe asked, walking around the counter and looking at her mail box.

"Algebra." Jen sighed. "Test on Monday, that I'm really not ready for."

"I'm sure you'll do great." Chloe smiled. "There's no name on this message." Chloe said, showing a phone message to the receptionist.

"They didn't give me a name, he sounded like a creep but I figured it was your call to make if it was trash worthy." Jen shrugged.

"Yeah." Chloe bit the inside of her cheek. "Is my mom in her office?"

"She was the last time I checked." Jen said.

"Ok, thanks. And if you need it, I'm good with math, if my door is open feel free to pop in with questions." Chloe said, tapping the textbook.

"Be careful, I might take you up on that offer." Jen laughed. Chloe laughed as she walked back to the offices.

"Hey, you're late." Shelly smirked as she walked down the hall and smiled at her daughter.

"It was Spencer's fault, took forever in the shower." Chloe shrugged. "Can we chat for a second?" Chloe asked, nodding towards her office.

"Of course." Shelly said as she stepped into Chloe's office. Chloe closed the door and set her mail down on her desk.

"Jen took a message for me this morning, guy didn't leave a name. Would it be ok if I had Spencer tap our phones, trace the number?" Chloe asked, handing the message over to her mom.

"Yeah, just as long as they're careful." Shelly nodded. "I don't want one of our girls to get caught in the middle and feel like we broke confidentiality." Shelly said.

"Of course." Chloe nodded.

"I'm going to go across the street and get some coffee, you want anything?" Shelly asked, standing up and smoothing out her skirt.

"A mint chocolate cooler would be amazing. Do you want cash?" Chloe asked.

"No, you can get the next round." Shelly said before walking out of the office, closing the door behind her.

"Caller from DC, speak and be heard." Garcia's voice rung through Chloe's phone.

"Hey, Miss Garcia." Chloe couldn't help but smile.

"Good morning, future Mrs. Dr. Reid, what can I do for you?" Garcia asked.

"I'm at my mom's clinic and got a strange message. The person didn't leave a name or number, I was hoping for some of your magic." Chloe said as she turned on her own computer.

"Fun strange or creepy strange?" Garcia asked.

"Creepy. Oh, and my mom said you could have access to the phone lines. Just promise me you'll all tread lightly with any females." Chloe said.

"Of course." Garcia said. "What time was the call made?"

"Eight twenty three." Chloe sighed, looking at the message. "I don't want to know but I knew Spencer would freak if I didn't call."

"You doing ok, my dear?" Garcia asked.

"Yeah, just getting a little stressed about everything." Chloe sighed.

"Oh, I know what you need. I'll send it home with our resident boy genius." Garcia's voice seemed to perk up as she spoke.

"Well, I'm on pins and needles." Chloe laughed.

Spencer walked into the BAU, a small smile playing on his lips.

"Hey, kiddo, having a good morning?" Garcia walked up to Spencer with a spring in her step, wearing a bright blue sweater over a yellow dress.

"Pretty good, considering." Spencer said as he walked over to his desk and set down his bag. "Do you need something?"

"Chloe called, sounded stressed, I want you to give this to her." Garcia said, holding up a white gift bag, covered in glitter, with silver ribbon handles. "It was suppose to your guys' wedding gift, but I think it'll cheer her up."

"Thanks." Spencer smiled, taking the bag and setting it on his desk. "Why did she call? Did something happen?"

"Someone called and left a message for her. He didn't leave a name or number. I'm looking at the call records to find the number and back trace it." Garcia said.

"Oh, ok. What was the message?" Spencer asked.

"She didn't tell me, just said it was creepy strange." Garcia shrugged.

"Creepy strange?" Spencer asked, cocking an eyebrow.

"My words, she was just saying strange." Garcia said.

"Reid, Garcia." Hotchner yelled from across the bullpen, walking towards the conference room. Spencer sighed and followed Garcia to the room.

"I thought you were taking time off?" Prentiss asked as Spencer walked into the conference room.

"It was only to keep an eye on Chloe, she's working at her mom's clinic today, I'd be more productive here then staring at her charting." Spencer sighed. "How have you all been doing?"

"Handwriting from the notes Chloe got pre-kidnapping match the newer ones. Since they are all so short, though, it's hard to pick up on locational variables." Rossi sighed. "The addition of the name, Snowflake, to the last few is strange. Unsub could have met Chloe originally outside when it was snowing, but I would think it would have shown up sooner."

"Her grandfather use to call her Snowflake, she actually got a snowflake tattooed behind her right ear a few weeks ago." Spencer said. "But no one except her grandfather ever called her that. Not even her parents crossed that line."

"With what this unsub knows and does we should be able to narrow down a suspect pool." Morgan said. "He's dropping gift off at her work, meaning he can get on the base and doesn't look out of place at the VA."

"That's all military and FBI personnel, and military dependents up to 25." JJ said.

"But we thought that the unsub met Chloe the same week she had dinner with Reid, narrows it down to Potomac hospital psych patients." Morgan tried.

"An FBI agent would get suspended or fired if they were admitted to a psych ward, military personnel would be shipped to the VA." JJ interjected.

"If either entered the hospital under a false name and didn't use insurance no one would know." Morgan argued. "And the nickname showed up before Chloe's grandfather died, meaning he would have had to known the man prior to Chloe telling the story at the funeral."

"We could start by running down any patients Chloe had both Potomac and the VA." Garcia said.

"It'd be impossible if the unsub used a false name at Potomac." Hotchner said.

"Inpatient wards take pictures of psych patients so they can confirm identify even if the patient refuses to say. I can match them against military records." Garcia said.

"Chloe would never give us access to her patient records." Spencer said. "Even after we arrested our last unsub she refused to hand over the records without a court order."

"When has permission ever stopped me." Garcia smiled.

"If any of her patients found out she could lose her job and licenses." Spencer said.

"I wouldn't let that happen." Garcia said, smile fading.

"While this unsub shows possibilities to be dangerous, until he approaches Chloe no laws, state or federal, have been broken. Until then we need to be very careful. That means no unauthorized access to medical records." Hotchner said flatly, his tone leaving no room for debate.

"There should never be any unauthorized access to medical records." A gruff male voice said, causing everyone to look back at the door. Standing with Section Chief Strauss was a tall, man in a brown suit. His shoulders were wide, when added to his height, he looked like a super hero without his spandex outfit. "Long time no see, Hotch." The man grin, his smile large like the rest of him.

"Everyone, this is Charlie, he's with the state department." Hotchner introduced.

"Use to be, until I got reeled in to work for the FBI, specifically to work with you all when your case turns federal." Charlie said.

"Did you come by just to say hi or did you need something?" Hotchner asked looking between Strauss and Charlie, the door still open behind them.

"I didn't know you had a case." Strauss said as she shut the door, and taking a seat at the already full round table. Charlie remained standing.

"We don't, just helping out on a potential case." Rossi said smoothly.

"Chloe's?" Strauss asked, folding her hands on the table.

"Chloe Hatcher?" Charlie piped up.

"Soon to be Hatcher-Reid, once we figure out who is stalking her." Garcia brightened up. "We never have enough good news around here."

"Hate to take away from celebrations, but you are going to have to stop associating with Miss Hatcher for a week or two." Charlie said.

"It's doctor and why?" Spencer said, suddenly feeling defensive.

"Edward Kota's attorney is calling Dr. Hatcher as an expert witness. And you two, Reid and Hotch, are going to be called as rebuttal witnesses." Charlie said. "Until this case is settled I don't want there to appear to be any fraternizing."

"It's Dr. Reid." Hotchner said.

"And until I know she's safe I'm not leaving Chloe alone." Spencer said sharply.

"Kota's attorney will use anything you've told Chloe against you, even if it's just to assassinate your character. And between the two of you what she knows will screw our case." Charlie said.

"What is that suppose to mean?" Hotchner barked.

"A drug addict engaged to the woman you're having an affair with. You both make horrible witnesses." Charlie barked. Before anybody could say anything Spencer stood up and marched over to Charlie, punching him square in the nose.

"Reid!" Strauss exclaimed.

"Chloe would never!" Spencer snapped.

"Erin, it's fine, no one likes hearing the truth." Charlie said, rubbing his nose.

"I'd watch it, no one would stop him from hitting you again." Rossi said.

"Then explain these." Charlie said, setting his briefcase on the table and opening it, pulling out a small stack of 8 1/2 by 11 glossy pictures. The pictures scattered across the table, most were taken at night and were of Chloe walking in and out of Hotchner's apartment building. A few were during the day, Chloe walking out of the apartment building hand in hand with Jack, Hotchner a few feet behind them. "Notice how in some of the day pictures she is wearing the same clothes as a picture at night, notice those date stamps."

"Hotch?" Spencer asked, looking up from a picture and to his boss, eyes showing more hurt than he wished.

"It's not what it looks like." Hotchner said taking a deep breath.

"You're really going to try that?" Charlie scoffed.

"Do you mind giving me a minute with my team? In private." Hotchner said through gritted teeth.

"Of course, I'll find out anyways." Charlie shrugged before walking out of the room. Strauss made to stay, having a staring contest with Hotchner for dominance. When he wouldn't blink Strauss shook her head and walked out of the conference room, shutting the door behind her.

"Hotch." Spencer said again.

"She's a psychologist, Reid." Hotchner started, sighing as he took a seat.

"What?" Spencer said.

"After I got attacked, when you started traveling again, Chloe would come over. She knew you were worried, she also knew that I could fool any FBI psychologist into believing I was well enough to go back to work. She treated me as a pro bono patient." Hotchner didn't even attempt to look up at his team as he spoke. "Since I never was in the military I couldn't go to the VA, so she'd meet me after work or on weekends. After Haley died and I had Jack we had to meet later. Some nights I didn't feel right about her walking home because of the weather or the late hour, so she'd crash on my couch. She also talked to Jack one day to try and evaluate him."

"This has been going on for the past three to four months?" Spencer asked.

"Yes." Hotchner sighed. "We all know what stabbing implicates, especially with Foyet. With Chloe's work at her mother's clinic, it made her quite helpful." There was a moment of silence as everyone soaked in the news. "She hated not telling you. It was the reason why I told you we couldn't work this case a week ago. I apologized to her, saying that I shouldn't have stopped looking into her case. She said that any relationship outside of therapy was unethical, and that if I continued to even look into it I would have to find a new therapist."

"That does sound more like her." Spencer whispered.

Another silent stretch filled the room, only to be broken by the ringing of JJ's phone. The blonde picked up quickly, having a quick conversation before hanging up.

"Metro police need our help. Nine adults and two children are being held hostage." JJ said.

"Where?" Hotchner asked.

"Hawthorn's Safe Women's Center." JJ read off a note she had scribbled.

"That's where Chloe called from earlier." Garcia said softly.

Chloe sat on the floor between her mother and Jen, hugging a scared three year old girl to her chest, shielding her. The girl's mother had just stepped out to get a coloring book for her daughter when the two men with guns barreled into the building, locking the doors after themselves. The two men in black still had face masks on, making Chloe assume that they were here because one of the clinic's patients had turned them in.

"Did you have time to hit the emergency call button?" Shelly whispered to Jen.

"No, I was coming back from the records room." Jen whispered, her arms wrapped around the five year brother to the girl Chloe was holding. There were six other people sitting in the front waiting room with them, one housekeeping staff, one nurse, a new patient, two returning patient and a social worker. "We need to get at least these kids out of here." Jen whispered.

"I told you all, NO TALKING!" The taller of the two masked men barked, turning his gun to Jen. Everyone jumped, the two kids clinging tighter to whoever was holding them.

"Please, just let the children and patients go." Shelly begged. The man who yelled stormed over to Shelly and smacked her across the face with his gun.

"Mom!" Chloe cried.

"What did I say?" The man growled, pressing the gun to Chloe's forehead. Chloe bit her lip, feeling tears start streaking down her cheeks.

"What do you want from us?" Chloe asked as the man turned away. Chloe pushed the girl off her lap and towards Jen as she saw the man lung for her. He grabbed her by the neck and smashed her back against one of the walls. He kept one hand on her neck and pressed the gun into her temple, his face almost touching hers.

"I want you to pay for what you've done." The man growled.

"Nick?" Chloe gasped, half from shocked, half from lack of air.

"Well, at least you're not so much of a bitch to forget the names of the people who's lives you ruined." The man hissed.

"Please, this is between you and me, let them go." Chloe tried.

"I'm not going to let you play hero." Nick said before throwing Chloe roughly down to the floor. He stuck his gun into the waist band of his jeans and he took off his mask.

"I have a plan." Chloe whispered as she crawled back to her mom and Jen. "Someone is going to have to stay with me."

"I'll do it." Jen whispered.

"Do I hear talking?" Nick hissed, turning back to the group of hostages.

The hours passed and Chloe and Jen planned as quietly as they could. Shelly slowly moved closer to the other hostages, pulling the two kids along with her. According to the clock it had been at least four hours since Nick and his accomplice took over the clinic. One hour in the phone had started to ring, and it took another hour before Nick would even pick up the receiver.

"Excuse me." Jen said hesitantly.

"What?" Nick bark, pointing the gun at the teenager.

"I need to go to the bathroom." Jen said, voice shaky.

"Hold it." Nick rolled his eyes.

"I'm on my period, I need to change my tampon." Jen tried.

"Fine, John, go with her." Nick said to his accomplice.

Chloe waited until Jen had disappeared with the second hostage taker and Nick to turn his back towards the desk phone. Chloe got up quickly and rushed towards Nick, grabbing the gun he had put in his waistband.

"What the hell!" Nick shouted, spinning around.

"Don't move." Chloe said quickly. "Mom, hurry!" Chloe watched from the corner of her eye as her mother, with the young girl in her arms, unlocked the front door and rushed everyone out.

"Nice plan, get all but you and that little blonde free. But what now?" Nick smirked.

"When she gets back we are all walking out of here." Chloe said, breath heavy from the pounding of her heart.

"One problem." Nick kept smiling.

"What?" Chloe couldn't help but ask.

"You left the safety on." Nick said before grabbing the barrel of the gun and punching Chloe in the jaw. "You stupid bitch." Nick kicked Chloe in the stomach.

"Stop it." Chloe heard Jen yell from across the room.

"Keep her quiet." Nick said, leaning down and picking Chloe up by her hair. "I wonder how'd you feel knowing that you killed someone." Nick hissed into Chloe's ear. "Blondie, get over here and kneel."

"Please, don't. Not her." Chloe begged, watching Jen walk over and kneel.

"You left no one else." Nick used Chloe's hair to pull her to her feet and moved her to stand in front of Jen. Nick pressed himself against Chloe's back. "John, make sure she doesn't try anything." Nick barked. John walked over and placed his gun against Chloe's temple. "Take it." Nick whispered against Chloe's ear, holding the gun out in front of her.

"No." Chloe said, her bottom lip trembling as tears ran down her cheek.

"Do it." Nick yelled. Chloe sobbed as she took the gun. Nick wrapped his hand around the one Chloe was holding the gun with, forcing her finger on the trigger and aiming it forward, at Jen.

"Please, no." Chloe cried. "Please, take me instead."

"Once again trying to play the hero." Nick whispered before kissing Chloe's ear. "You should have accepted my drink offer. After we're done here I'll show you what you missed." Chloe sobbed again as she felt Nick's hand squeeze her hip.

"Please, I'll do anything." Chloe said.

"On three." Nick whispered.

"No." Chloe cried softly.

"One." Nick started.

"I'm so sorry." Chloe whispered, staring at Jen.

"Two." Nick's smile was evident in his voice.

"Please forgive me." Chloe said.

"Three." Chloe jerked her arm to the side as Nick pressed on Chloe's finger, pulling the trigger. Jen screamed as she grabbed her right shoulder, falling to the side. Chloe screamed at the sound of glass breaking, feeling Nick sag against her back, her shirt becoming wet and sticky. Chloe's knees buckled and she collapsed, Nick still on her back.

"Chloe!" Chloe heard someone shout in the distance, but her vision was clouded from her tears.

"Jen!" Chloe called, seeing someone lean over the receptionist.

"She's alive, someone get a medic." The man yelled.

"Oh God, Chloe." Chloe felt the weight on her back shift off of her and two arms pull her up.

"Spencer?" Chloe whispered when she saw who was holding her.

"I got you." Spencer smiled.

"Jen?" Chloe asked, looking around.

"They're taking her to the hospital. She was hit in the shoulder." Spencer said.

"It's my fault." Chloe whispered.

"Chloe, no, it's not." Spencer

_Ok, so I can't say when the next chapter will be up, because it's still in progress. But I do know that the more reviews I get the faster I get chapters done. So, REVIEW! Pretty Please!_


	9. Court and Contempt

_Sorry it's taken so long, I kept thinking of different ways this chapter to go, at one point I deleted most of it to start again! But I have some chapters done, and am about to start on the wedding chapter. All I need is reviews to keep me motivated! HINT HINT!_

Chapter 9

"How do I look?" Chloe asked, standing in front of Spencer. She was dressed in a black pencil skirt, with a soft blue silk shirt.

"Very professional." Spencer smirked. "I don't know if that's good for me or not."

"I don't know how big of a threat I am to your case." Chloe said as she walked into the hotel bathroom, putting her hair up into a loose bun.

"According to our lawyer you're only being called to discredit Hotch and I." Spencer said, walking up behind Chloe and fastening her locket around her neck.

"Well, I can plead the fifth on any questions about Hotch." Chloe sighed as she dug through her make up bag.

"How would answering a question about Hotch incriminate you? It's not like you are committing insurance fraud." Spencer asked.

"No, but even admitting that Hotch is or is not my patient violates confidentiality. Such violation is consider unethical, anything that I do that is unethical can be grounds for the licensing board to pull my license. I would think the spirit of the fifth amendment would protect me in that instance." Chloe said as she dusted her cheeks with blush.

"It's a good argument, you just have to hope the judge will agree." Spencer said.

"I'd go to jail for contempt before I violate privilege." Chloe said, pulling out a container of dark orange and gold eye shadow.

"I love you for that." Spencer smiled.

"Any news on my case?" Chloe asked.

"It's likely a patient you met at Potomac." Spencer said. "Garcia was going to hack your records, but I told her not to."

"Thank you." Chloe said, finishing her make up.

"Hotch ended the hacking debate right before we met with Charlie, the prosecutor. We had to stop working the case when we told you were testifying." Spencer stared down at his brown dress shoes. "I was actually told to get a hotel room until this is over."

"What?" Chloe whispered, turning to look at Spencer directly.

"Charlie doesn't want it to look like we're fraternizing, the prosecution's witnesses and the defense's witnesses aren't even suppose to talk during the trial." Spencer said.

"You should have gotten your own room then. I think the one next door is open." Chloe said.

"After everything that happened at the clinic, do you really want to sleep alone?" Spencer asked, gently touching Chloe's injured arm.

"No." Chloe whispered, reaching out and pulling Spencer close.

"I'm so thankful that your worst injury is a grazing gun shot wound from the sniper's bullet." Spencer said, leaning down and kissing Chloe's shoulder.

"I'm just thankful Jen wasn't injured too badly." Chloe whispered.

"She told you that she doesn't blame you, that if it wasn't for you she would be dead." Spencer said.

"I know, it's just hard to know that I had a part in hurting her." Chloe said, pulling away and slipping on her heels.

"Chloe, you were forced. Saying you had a hand in it, is like a rape victim saying she had a hand in her attack." Spencer said, grabbing Chloe's coat and holding it out for her.

"Your right." Chloe said, accepting Spencer's help slipping on her coat. "But I still feel bad."

"Of course you do, you're a good person." Spencer said, kissing Chloe's cheek.

"I love you." Chloe whispered, looking back at Spencer.

"I love you too." Spencer smiled. "I should tell you, our prosecutor had you followed. He saw you with Hotch."

"What?" Chloe said, smile dropping at she stared at Spencer. "Spencer, it's not what you think."

"Don't worry, Hotch explained it all." Spencer said as he slipped on his coat and scarf.

"I wanted to tell you." Chloe whispered. "Are you mad?"

"Mad? Of course not, you were trying to help." Spencer said. "It's just, Hotch hasn't told Charlie. I don't want you to be caught off guard."

"Isn't that witness tampering?" Chloe smirked.

"No, there is nothing anyone can do or say to prevent you from telling the truth." Spencer smiled.

"True." Chloe chuckled. She leaned up and kissed Spencer softly just as a knock sounded from the door. "Who's that?" Chloe asked as Spencer walked to the door.

"I called a Marshal." Spencer said, smiling as he opened the door.

"Morning." A tall black haired woman smiled at the door. She was dressed in a simple black suit, her gun evident on her side.

"Chloe, meet Andrea." Spencer smiled.

"Hello." Chloe smiled, reaching out to shake Andrea's hand.

"Hello, I'm guessing Spencer didn't tell you I was coming." Andrea said, picking up on Chloe's confusion.

"Nope." Chloe answered, looking up at Spencer.

"Remember how I said we weren't suppose to be together during the trial?" Spencer asked, Chloe just nodded. "Well, we shouldn't be arriving or leaving together, but I wanted to make sure you were safe."

"So, you're going to be my body guard?" Chloe asked, looking at Andrea.

"Yep." Andrea smiled.

"Oh, ok then." Chloe smiled. "Shall we be going?" Andrea nodded and Chloe turned back to Spencer, grabbing her purse and kissing his cheek before walking out of the room. "Do we have time to stop for coffee?"

"Always time for coffee." Andrea smiled as Chloe and her walked into the hotel's parking garage. "The stuff they serve at the court house shouldn't even be called coffee."

"I actually never been to the courthouse, so wouldn't know." Chloe shrugged as she slipped into the front seat of the standard government issue black SUV.

"I would think you and Spencer would have gone to get the wedding license." Andrea said.

"We were going to get it when we got to Las Vegas, since we called it off before we got there we haven't gotten it." Chloe sighed.

"Spencer never told me the full story." Andrea said as she pulled out of the parking spot. "He actually never told me why you needed protection, just that you did."

"I have a stalker, who kept threatening to kill me if I went through with the wedding, broke into our house. After someone hacked into the VA personnel file and copied my information we made the call to postpone." Chloe sighed.

"That explains the hotel room." Andrea said.

"Spencer didn't sleep for almost three days, trying to figure everything out." Chloe said.

"Yeah, he seems the type to want answers." Andrea nodded.

"Did you know him before now?" Chloe asked.

"Sort of. I use to go out with Derek, I'd tag along sometimes when they all went out for a drink." Andrea said. "Spencer was always the odd one, he sounded like an encyclopedia most of the times."

"Yeah, it's annoying sometimes, but most of the time I find it cute." Chloe smiled. "Saves time googling."

"I bet." Andrea laughed. "Here we are." She said, pulling into a designated police spot. "It's not that bad out, do you mind just walking across the street for coffee?"

"Nope." Chloe said, slipping out of the car. "What happened between you and Derek? If you don't mind me asking."

"His job and my job. I got an opportunity to lead a team in Texas for six months, we had only been dating for two months at that time. When I told Derek we had a long talk about if we saw a future, and we agreed that splitting up would be best." Andrea sighed.

"That sigh doesn't sound good." Chloe said as her and Andrea walked across the parking lot.

"You are a shrink, aren't you?" Andrea laughed.

"I prefer good listener who legal has to keep secrets." Chloe smiled as they crossed the street.

"It's just been a few years since Derek and I broke up. It was mainly because of the Texas thing. I just wonder if my choice was worth it." Andrea shrugged, opening the door to the coffee shop.

"Would you get back with Derek if you could?" Chloe asked as they stood in line.

"No, he's basically married to his job. But Texas took up my entire life and I kept focusing on work that dating seemed impossible." Andrea shrugged. "I shouldn't be telling you this."

"My lips are sealed." Chloe said. "Large berry mocha, and an apple fritter." Chloe said to the worker behind the register. "And whatever she's having."

"Just a large house blend." Andrea said. "Thank you."

"Of course." Chloe smiled, handing her card to the cashier. "And you're still young, I don't think you need to worry about meeting anyone. It'll happen." Chloe said, taking back her card and moving down to the pick up window.

Chloe and Andrea were crossing the street back to the court house when Chloe felt her cell phone vibrate in her pocket.

"What's up, Alex?" Chloe said.

"Abby's gone into labor." An excited yet nervous voice said over the line.

"Really? That's great." Chloe smiled. "I have court today but I'll have my phone on silent, text me with updates."

"Will do." Alex said before hanging up.

"What's the great news?" Andrea asked as they walked up the steps towards the court house.

"My friend's surrogate, Abby, went into labor." Chloe said. "I'm the godmother."

"Aw, well here's hoping she has a long delivery so you can be there for the birth." Andrea smiled.

There was an hour of waiting before the trial even started, and even then there was a half hour of instructions handed out by the judge before the lawyers got to start their opening statements. Chloe and Andrea sat in the second row, Chloe on the end. Across the aisle were Spencer and Hotchner, along with six people who she guessed were the NCIS team.

The first one Charlie called to the stand was an older British man, Dr. Mallard, the medical examiner. The doctor seemed to be a sweet man, very proper and detailed but also very distractible, having to be redirected back to the case at hand, more than once. The defense attorney had no questions, Dr. Mallard went back to his seat in Spencer's row.

Since there were no witnesses to the crimes and no one survived the prosecution ran through their list of experts and officers within the day. It was close to the end of the day when the prosecution rested and the judge gave the defense the choice of calling their first witness or recessing early.

"I'd like to call my first witness, your honor." The defense said. The judge nodded. "The defense calls Dr. Chloe Hatcher." Chloe took a deep breath and looked over at Spencer as she stood up. She walked up to the stand, standing as the bailiff held out a leather bound book to her.

"Raise your right hand and repeat after me." The bailiff said her blue uniform crisp and her hair pulled tightly back into a pony tail. "I swear to tell the truth, the whole truth, so help me God."

"I swear to tell the truth, the whole truth, so help me God." Chloe said before taking her seat.

"Please state and spell your full name for the record." The defense attorney said, standing and buttoning his navy blue suit jacket, his red tie staying in place in between his white shirt and jacket. He didn't look completely trust worthy but Chloe didn't know if it was the fact that his smile seemed fake or if it was his slicked back black hair matched with black eyes.

"Chloe Marie Hatcher, C-H-L-O-E M-A-R-I-E H-A-T-C-H-E-R." Chloe said.

"And your credentials?" The defense asked.

"I have a bachelor degree in psychology from Yale, a masters in abnormal psychology from George Washington University, as well as in both clinical and abnormal psychology from George Washington. I graduated Summa Cum Laude from all programs." Chloe said. "I am licensed in both Maryland and Virginia to work with people 13 years of age and older."

"You are Mr. Kota's psychologist?" The defense asked, finally walking out from behind the table.

"Yes, for the past five months." Chloe nodded.

"Did he go see you voluntarily?" The defense asked, walking over to the jury.

"No, he was sent originally for a re-enlistment evaluation." Chloe said.

"What was your assessment?" The defense turned and looked at Chloe, hip leaning against the rail in front of the jury.

"That he was mentally fit but would benefit from a few sessions to deal with some work related issues." Chloe said.

"Go on." The defense said.

"He had been attacked during a deployment by some fellow soldiers. After he got home he was transferred to a unit where his attackers already worked." Chloe explained.

"Did you advise Mr. Kota to report his attack?" The defense asked.

"Yes, when he said no, I reported it to NCIS. Mr. Kota denied everything to them." Chloe sighed.

"Did you ever feel that Mr. Kota was a danger to himself or others?" The defense attorney asked, straitening up.

"No, he seemed more afraid of them and never mentioned thinking about hurting himself." Chloe said.

"So, you think the BAU is wrong in their assessment of Mr. Kota." The defense attorney said flatly.

"That is a rather large jump." Chloe said quickly.

"So, you agree with them." The defense said, his fake smile playing at his lips.

"I am not trained in forensic psychology-"

"Yes, but you have heard what the BAU said in the profile and how they described Mr. Kota. Do you think they were right or wrong?" The defense cut in.

"The BAU said that the man who committed these crimes was an enlisted male, suffering from rape trauma syndrome. He stabbed them because it symbolizes the attack he suffered. Mr. Kota is an enlisted male, I do believe he is suffering from the trauma of his rape." Chloe said.

"Why can't you give us a simple yes or no answer?" The defense asked.

"A person's behavior is not black or white." Chloe defended herself.

"Really? Are you sure you just aren't biased because of your ties to the BAU?" The defense finally smiled a true smile, and it just made him seem slimier.

"Excuse me?" Chloe said.

"What is your relationship with the BAU?" The defense asked.

"I'm engaged to Dr. Reid, I am friends with the rest of the team because of that." Chloe said, careful with her words.

"Really? When's the big day?" Chloe bit the inside of her cheek, stomach knotting at the look she was getting from the defense.

"It was originally suppose to be the Friday after Mr. Kota's arrest." Chloe sighed.

"So, it's safe to say Dr. Reid wanted to close this case quickly?" The defense said quickly.

"Spencer would never compromise a case. Besides, he doesn't make the call on when a case is closed." Chloe responded quickly.

"Who does then?" The defense crossed his arms, leaning back against the table his client was at.

"I would assume the Unit Chief." Chloe said.

"SSA Hotchner?" The defense smirked.

"Yes." Chloe nodded.

"At this time I'd like to enter into evidence defense 6 through 22." The defense attorney picked up two stacks of glossy photos and walked over to the jury, handing one stack to the jury before handing the second stack to Chloe. "Dr. Hatcher, can you please explain for the jury what is going on in these photos."

Chloe flicked through the stack of photos, gulping as she recognized herself going into Hotchner's apartment building. The dates and time stamps on the photos varied. Some photos showed her walking with Hotchner, as well as Jack in a few. She knew what these pictures looked like, but she also knew she couldn't correct the assumption.

"No." Chloe sighed, flipping the stack of photos over so she didn't have to look at them.

"That's not you going into SSA Hotchner's apartment, or you with him and his son?" The defense pushed.

"It is, but it's not what it looks like." Chloe rubbed the back of her neck.

"Care to explain what it is then?" The defense asked, turning to look at the jury.

Chloe gulped, looking out at the gallery and smiling at Spencer. He smiled back and nodded, like he knew how this was going to end.

"Are you going to answer the question?" The defense lawyer asked.

"No." Chloe took a deep breath.

"Your honor?" The defense looked over at the judge, the old man with white hair in a C around the back of his head. The man looked familiar in his horn rimmed classes, but Chloe couldn't quite place him while she was sitting below him.

"Dr. Hatcher, failure to answer a question qualifies as contempt of court. Punishable by a night and jail and thousand dollar fine." The judge said, his voice soft and gentle.

"I understand, your honor." Chloe sighed, nodding.

"Dr. Hatcher, please explain what you are doing in those photos with SSA Hotchner?" The defense asked.

"I'd rather not." Chloe looked down at her lap smoothing out her skirt.

"Dr. Hatcher, answer the question." The judge insisted.

"I'm sorry, no." Chloe took a deep breath, only daring to look out at Spencer.

"Court officer, please take Dr. Hatcher into custody." The judge sighed.

Chloe didn't know how long she had been sitting alone in a cell in the basement of the courthouse, the officer who booked her had taken her watch; along with her engagement ring, her grandmother's ring and her grandfather's medal necklace. She had never realized how much you couldn't have in jail. She wasn't surprised when they had taken her jewelry, cell phone and purse, but didn't expect them to ask for her hair tie and took her heels away. She was a sight to be seen, hair kinked every which way, nice business casual outfit, and neon orange, oversized flip-flops.

"Why didn't you answer the question?"

Chloe looked up from the hard bench she was laying on, spying Hotchner on the other side of the metal barred walls.

"Oh, hi. No, I'm doing fine in here. Your welcome for maintaining confidentiality for you." Chloe smirked as she sat up, smoothing back her hair.

"You should have just admitted that I was a patient of yours who couldn't be seen at your office." Hotchner sighed, face hard as usual.

"I can't tell anyone if you are a patient or not, it's a violation in itself." Chloe shook her head and leaned forward, arms draped over her crossed knees.

"I wouldn't have minded." Hotchner argued.

"It's your right to privacy, if you don't care then take the stand and explain the photos yourself. But I'd rather spend a night in jail than violate my ethics." Chloe said.

"The defense seemed off for the rest of the day, very fidgety." Hotchner smirked.

"I refuse to be used as a pawn to discredit people I care about." Chloe smiled. "Spencer told me about what Charlie said, and I had an amazing argument if he would have asked me if you were a patient."

"Really, now? What was that?" Hotchner crossed his arms and leaned against the bars.

"Seeing has how confirming a patient is a violation of my professional ethics and could result in my license being suspended and me being fired, answering the question would violate my fifth amendment right of protecting myself." Chloe continued smiling.

"That is a loose interpretation of the fifth, and would the APA really pull your license?" Hotchner arched an eyebrow.

"You say loose, I say it's in the spirit of the law. And drug dealers are allowed to protect their illegal activity but I can't protect myself from a patient suing me for violating their HIPPA rights. If I was a lawyer and violated privilege I'd be arrested." Chloe shook her head.

"I wouldn't sue you." Hotchner said.

"Not the point. The fifth amendment protects people from possible incrimination, it should also protect people from possible lawsuits." Chloe argued.

"It's a good point." Hotchner conceded. "You know, I still have my bar license."

"You think you could get me out of here before tomorrow?" It was Chloe's turn to cock an eyebrow.

"Worth a try." Hotchner shrugged. "I'll go see what I can do."

_Get those reviews in to get me to update faster!_

_Oh, and if any of you are following me on Twitter (BeckyStine) drop me a mention. I've been getting followers and if it's because of the fic then I'll actually start tweeting about it!_

_REVIEW!_


	10. Babies and Flowers

_A bit shorter than I like, but it is what it is. Now I'm almost at the end, but since I don't have a lot of chapters done past this one, so I'm making the executive decision to concentrate on the end of the story instead of worrying about updating every time I finish a new chapter. I hope you all don't mind, and as soon as I'm done I'll start updating again, and probably faster than I have been._

Chapter 10

"I'm off." Spencer said as he walked out of the bathroom, straightening his tie.

"Trial, day three?" Chloe asked, curled up in the soft hotel bed, cuddled up close with the pillow Spencer had been using.

"Hopefully we'll be able to wrap it all up today." Spencer sighed sitting down on the edge of the bed. "What are you up to today?"

"Shannon and Alex are bringing home little Cassandra, I was going to stop by and pick up that mobile before heading over to their place." Chloe leaned up and kissed Spencer softly. "Was thinking they might enjoy some brunch too."

"Do you think about it often?" Spencer whispered softly.

"About what people might enjoy?" Chloe asked, eyebrows knitting together as she sat up, wondering about the dark shade to Spencer's eyes.

"About what it would have been like, if we hadn't lost the baby." Spencer said.

"I think about it when I'm in bed, just waking up or trying to fall asleep. What it would have been like to to cuddle with a little bundle, the little fingers and toes. Singing them to sleep, letting them sleep in our bed when they're sick or scared." Chloe leaned against Spencer's shoulder. "The idea that we made something so sweet." Chloe brushed a tear away.

"The thought still scares me, not just being a father." Spencer let the thought drift off. "But I know you want children."

"You're scared that you'll develop schizophrenia and/or pass it on." Chloe whispered.

"It's hard enough dealing with the idea that you might have to deal with me like that." Spencer didn't dare look at Chloe as he talked.

"We'll get every genetic test possible done before we decide anything." Chloe said, hugging Spencer's arm and laying her chin on his shoulder.

"There is no Schizophrenia gene." Spencer whispered.

"I know, but we could get a really good picture of everything to expect. And there are some genes that they think contribute. Once we get that picture then we can have a long conversation about what we want. If you are still are nervous about passing anything on, we'll look into adoption." Chloe smiled.

"You'd be ok with adopting?" Spencer whispered, turning to look at Chloe.

"If it's what we think is best, yeah." Chloe nodded. "We're going to be a team, you and me, and we can get through anything together." Chloe widened her smile, wanting Spencer to smile back.

"I love you." Spencer leaned in and kissed Chloe deeply, cupping her face in his hands.

"I love you too." Chloe whispered against Spencer's lips.

"Let's go away next week." Spencer smiled as he pulled Chloe onto his lap, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Where should we go?" Chloe cooed as she leaned in and started to kiss Spencer's neck.

"I've only gone to New York for work." Spencer suggested.

"Sounds good to me." Chloe leaned back, face bright. "I'll call and book a hotel."

"No, let me." Spencer said quickly.

"Really? You've never planned anything like this before." Chloe said, trying to keep the skepticism from showing.

"Aside from our first and second date, I haven't planned anything for us. I want to do this for you." Spencer's smiled.

"Ok." Chloe nodded.

"Good." Spencer's smile brightened. "I'll call you when I can."

Chloe nodded and slipped off Spencer's lap, watching him get up. Spencer grabbed his jacket and went to leave.

"Good luck on the verdict." Chloe called. Spencer looked back and blew a kiss before leaving the room.

Chloe took her time getting out of bed, knowing a shower was needed but wanting to enjoy a morning in bed. It was around ten by the time Chloe got to Shannon and Alex's brownstone, a bag of bagels, cream cheese and fruit in one hand, and a pink gift bag in the other.

"Hey, Chloe!" Shannon beamed as he opened the door, Alex standing on the stairs behind him, a small pink bundle in his arms.

"Hey, I brought you both some brunchy, snacky foods. You know, in hope of distracting you both enough to hold little miss Cassy." Chloe smirked. She kissed Shannon's cheek before walking over and looking at the baby Alex was holding.

"Meet Cassandra Shannon Milligan." Alex said softly.

"She's so precious." Chloe smiled. "Oh, all that hair, it's so curly." Chloe gushed over the baby, her light blonde hair curled and sprouting every which way.

"Come upstairs and you can hold her." Shannon said, pausing as he looked down at Cassy.

"How's Abby holding up?" Chloe asked as they all started walking up the stairs.

"Well, considering." Alex started. "She didn't want to see Cassy, and seemed ok signing the adoption papers. But she seemed kind of down. Her parents are in town though and told us they'll keep an eye on her."

"That's good." Chloe nodded, setting her bags on the table.

"And there is more good news." Shannon beamed, staring at Alex. "Someone's parents came to the hospital to visit us and Cassy"

"They're coming around?" Chloe gasped.

"My mom said she had never really cared but didn't want to go against my dad." Alex sighed, handing Cassy over to Shannon before heading into the kitchen and grabbing some plates and silverware.

"So, what about your dad?" Chloe asked, busying herself by emptying the bag filed with food and spreading it out on the table. "Is he still in denial?"

"No, he came with my mom. He had had a mild heart attack a few weeks ago, and he's fine, but he told me that when he thought he was going to die that he didn't want his legacy to be a son who he didn't have a relationship with." Alex gave a small smile. "He said if I was willing to forgive him and give him a chance, that he was willing to try to be more open."

"Thats great for you." Chloe smiled.

"Yes, it is. But we want to make things easier for them." Shannon started.

"We really don't have to, they said so." Alex interrupted.

"Don't have to what?" Chloe asked, taking a sitting.

"They asked when we were going to get Cassy baptized." Shannon said, handing Cassy over to Chloe. Cassy gave out a small coo before turning her head into Chloe's chest.

"Oh, she's so sweet." Chloe whispered, staring down at the baby falling asleep in her arms. "Ok, sorry, Cassy baptized?"

"They were fine when we told them we weren't planning on it." Alex said, grabbing a bagel.

"Yes, but it would make your parents happy, and I know your faith is still important to you. Because of that I think we should." Shannon said.

"Are you sure?" Alex asked.

"I'm pretty sure we have a godmother already picked out." Shannon smirked, looking over at Chloe.

"Seriously?" Chloe asked, unable to hide her smile.

"We were going to ask you and Spencer to be her guardians, in case anything were to happen." Alex smiled.

"We'd love to be her guardians." Chloe nodded, looking down as Cassy made a soft whiffling sound.

"I guess I'll go call the father about a baptism." Alex smiled, finishing the bagel he was eating. He leaned over and kissed Shannon softly before walking out of the room towards his office.

"I didn't know he was religious?" Chloe asked, readjusting Cassy in her arms.

"Yeah, he goes to mass every night after work, he likes to pray for his detox patients. It's more important to him then he lets on, I think it's because of me." Shannon sighed, grabbing a muffin.

"You haven't had the best experience with religion." Chloe frowned. She remembered having to nurse Shannon back to health after a group of overly religious bigots attacked him after one of his night classes. His roommate had been one of the attackers, so until things were legally sorted Shannon had lived with Chloe. They had been friends before that, but during the two months Shannon had stayed with Chloe that friendship developed. Chloe had been the one to change the bandages on Shannon's back and neck. While Chloe had grown to love Shannon she had never planned to tell him about her family, and all her other dirty secrets; but Shannon had gotten the mail the day of Chloe's birthday and refused to let Chloe shut him out when she froze at the sight of one of the cards. That night was full of tears, two boxes of tissues lost in the war of tears, and Shannon poured his heart out as well, which just kept Chloe talking. The next morning both Shannon and Chloe had hangover like headaches, and both refused to leave the room, just slept off the headaches cuddled together.

"Yeah, but I feel like if it's important to him then I should try to give it another chance. And it'll help his parents feel better about us." Shannon nodded. "Our little girl should have grandparents."

"Our little girl? Look at you, all dad like. I remember when you were convinced you were going to suck at being a dad." Chloe laughed, running a few fingers over Cassy's blonde curls.

"I still think I'm going to suck. I mean, I swear Alex has a baby translator in his head, she cries and he knows whether she needs to be changed or if she's hungry, without out even picking her up." Shannon shook his head. Cassy seemed to start crying as soon as Shannon finished his sentence.

"That's because I have a mother's instinct." Alex laughed, walking into the room with a bottle. "We always knew who was really the girl in this relationship." Alex handed Chloe the bottle before taking a seat by Shannon.

"Oh, does this mean I get to scare the crap out of her boyfriends? I like that idea." Shannon laughed.

"I think you might want to start at the beginning of the dad timeline. Putting together toys Christmas Eve, teaching her how to ride a bike, catch a ball." Chloe shook her head. "But if Shannon is the daddy, how did Cassy get Alex's last name?"

"We made a deal that she would get one of our last names and one of our first names. We wanted to go with Alexandra Swanson, but then we thought it'd be odd to have two Alex's in the same house, and Lexi sounds like a stripper. And we both loved the name Cassandra, but Cassandra Alexandra sound too strange." Alex explained.

"And Alex is an only child, so at least he can pass the name on to at least the next generation. My brother and his three sons has the Swanson name covered." Shannon shook his head. "Not to mention the four girls."

"Four? Cathy had a girl, aww." Chloe cooed, watching as Cassy sucked her bottle down. "Oh, open the gift." Chloe smiled.

"You know, the loan took care of any baby gifts. Technically, you gave us the gift of her." Alex smiled, stabbing a piece of fruit.

"I didn't do anything. Abby was the one who choose you to be Cassy's parents. We just made a business deal so that you could help Abby with the medical expenses." Chloe said. "Now, open the gift."

Shannon stood up and walked over to the gift, pulling out two wrapped gifts. "What is with you and over wrapping things?" Shannon rolled his eyes.

"I couldn't choose between the cute paper and the cute bag." Chloe said simply, as if she did it all the time.

"Well, good things come in small packages." Alex said, grabbing the smallest of the two gifts. He opened the gift, not caring about tearing the cute paper, and smiled at the album that was revealed. "We did need a baby book." Alex said, opening the pink cover and looking of the cream pages.

"Knowing you two, you'll probably need more photo albums than that one before Cassy's first birthday, but this one should be a good start." Chloe said, pulling back on the bottle because Cassy had stopped drinking.

"Well, someone did take like two hundred pictures while Cassy was still in the hospital." Shannon said, staring down at Alex.

"Don't judge me." Alex said, not looking up from the baby book.

Shannon laughed as he unwrapped the second gift, carefully pealing back the tape on the sides and bottom. "Ooh, I knew we were missing something." Shannon said, making Alex look up.

"When we saw it Spencer went into this ramble about how mobiles have been shown to aid in the development of visual and spacial concepts." Chloe chuckled. Cassy began to make small noises and Chloe moved the bottle back, smiling when Cassy began sucking.

"This is adorable." Shannon opened the box and took out the crib accessory, watching the purple, yellow, and pink butterflies and flowers spin around the center.

"Aww, Chloe, it's perfect." Alex said. "Thank you."

"I'm a godmother now, I got to spoil this little one." Chloe said.

It was dark by the time Chloe got back to the hotel and she was surprised, when she checked the front desk, that there was a small box along with an envelope with nothing but her name and room number written on it. She got up to the room and frowned at the lack of Spencer, but sighed and opened the mail.

Chloe sat down and picked up the box, wondering at where it came from. She opened it and smiled at the purple crystal flower that sat inside the box, on top of a thick stack of cotton. She looked at the inside of the box top and saw the card, the note written in Spencer's distinct handwriting. It explained how he was sorry but that he had a lot to catch up on before they left for New York, and that he would have sent live flowers, but they seemed impractical. He ended with a promise that he'd see her the next day and that if he didn't come back to the hotel that she should meet him in the lobby at 8 am the following morning.

Chloe shook her head and picked up the envelope, the handwriting making her feel off. She opened the letter and took out a folded piece of computer paper, the words scribbled across the page in handwriting that was suddenly very familiar. She bit her lip and gulped, as she read: 'You have started to come to your senses, calling off the wedding was a good start. You might be scared to leave him, but I promise I will take care of you.'

_Hey, I hope you all enjoyed the chapter. As I said before it'll be a bit before I update, when I finish the story I'll start again. But hey, the more reviews I get the faster I'll go!_


	11. Surprises and Barrowed

_Guess what! I'm finished with this story, as in I have the rest written. So, as long as I have enough reviews I'll keep updating!_

Chapter 11

Chloe sat in the lobby of the hotel, her and Spencer's bags on the floor next to her. She was wearing a pair of jeans and one of her older tee shirts, hair up in a messy bun and her glasses on. She knew she could have tried to look better, but her and Spencer were getting ready for a 5 hour car ride, no reason to get all dolled up. She flipped the page in her magazine and looked up, hearing the front door open.

"Mom?" Chloe gaped.

"Hey, Spencer wanted me to come pick you up." Shelly smiled as she approached her daughter.

"If he couldn't swing New York, why didn't he just call me?" Chloe asked.

"He can, he just wanted to do something before you both left. It shouldn't take him too long." Shelly explained. "Breakfast?"

"Sure." Chloe said, though still confused at why Spencer didn't call her.

Chloe tried not to think about Spencer as she ate breakfast with her mother, and genuinely didn't think twice as she got back into her mom's car and saw they were driving in the opposite direction, away from Chloe's parent's home.

"Mom, where are we going?" Chloe asked, watching out her window as they turned off the freeway onto a road that seemed to go on forever, surrounded by nothing but trees.

"Spencer texted me the address to a place he wanted us to see." Shelly said, not looking away from the road in front of her.

"What are you two hiding from me?" Chloe asked, staring at her mother.

"It makes me sad that you don't recognize this area." Shelly shook her head as she turned off the main road onto a small winding road.

"No." Chloe whispered as she looked around.

"Yep." Shelly smiled as she finally pulled up in front of the small chapel. Spencer was sitting on the front steps, looking like a college student in his retro sweater and brown cords.

"Spencer, what did you do?" Chloe asked as she got out of the car, rushing up to Spencer.

"I couldn't get everything together, but I got most of the things." Spencer smiled.

"What?" Chloe asked.

"I only got enough flowers for your bouquet, and couldn't get any decorations." Spencer kept rambling.

"You planned us a wedding?" Chloe whispered.

"Yeah, I was hoping you'd be ok with a small ceremony and then a week honeymoon in New York." Spencer bit his bottom lip. "You're crying?"

"I just can't believe you would do something like this." Chloe sighed wiping her eyes.

"I should have asked you." Spencer said, shoulders slumping.

"No, it's perfect." Chloe smiled, throwing her arms around Spencer's neck and kissing him deeply. "I didn't think you could get any better. I love you so much!" Chloe kissed Spencer softly.

"Your mom did most of the work, honestly." Spencer blushed.

"Still, it's amazing." Chloe said.

"Shannon is bringing your dress, should be here soon." Shelly said, butting in.

"How long until the ceremony starts?" Chloe asked.

"About an hour." Spencer nodded. "Should that be enough time?"

"Plenty." Shelly smiled. "Now, no more seeing the bride." Shelly wrapped an arm around Chloe's waist and led her into the small chapel and to the bridal dressing room.

Chloe surrendered herself to Shelly and Shannon's hands, not asking questions as they washed her hair in a sink and blew it dry before straightening and curling certain strands. JJ had come in to help with make-up, looking striking in a bright blue dress.

Chloe finally got excited about all the primping when her mother took the wedding dress out of the dress bag. The dress had been the first one she tried on, she knew it was the one the minute she saw it in the mirror, but had tried on other dresses at the request of Shannon and her mother. After five more dresses everyone decided on the first dress.

Chloe stood in front of the three way mirror, watching as the lace dress was fastened into place. The dress was a sheath style, a light cream colored lace that fitted her perfectly. The dress had a sweetheart neckline and cap sleeves that went back to only cover her shoulder blades, the rest of the back was open, exposing the smooth skin.

Her hair was straightened and pulled back into a low bun, with loose curls making it look less stiff. A white rose was attached to the side of the bun, helping to secure her bird cage veil. Her bouquet topped off the classic wedding look, it was a cluster of dahlias, white delphiniums, eucharis lilies, white orchids, and snowberry branches, tied a lace ribbon.

"Mom, no, stop crying!" Chloe called, turning away from her mirror. "You're going to make me start." Chloe said, waving a hand in front of her eyes to dry the tears.

"Yes, Shelly, stop. She's not even fully dressed." Shannon smiled as he pulled jewelry boxes out of one of the bags.

"Oh, yeah." Chloe walked over to Shannon and turned her back to him.

"Something old." Shannon said, clasping Chloe's grandfather's medal necklace around her neck.

"Something new." Shelly sniffed as she clasped the bracelet, she had gotten, around Chloe's wrist.

"Oh, crap, I need something blue and something barrowed." Chloe said.

"Spencer said these are from his mother." JJ said, handing Chloe a jewelry box. Chloe smiled as she opened the box to reveal the chandelier diamond earrings. "He said to look at the backs."

"To look at the backs?" Chloe took the earrings out of the box and turned them over in her palms. "Something blue." Chloe laughed. She held out the earrings, showing the small hidden sapphires.

"Everyone decent in there?" Chloe's father called from the opposite side of the closed door. "Everyone is ready and waiting."

"Come on in, Dad." Chloe called as she slipped in the earrings.

"May I have a moment alone with my daughter." Carl smiled, hands shoved into his tuxedo pants pockets.

"We'll go get in our places." Shelly nodded, shooing Shannon and JJ out of the room and closing the door behind herself.

"Wow, sweetie, you look amazing." Carl took a deep breath. "You really aren't my little girl anymore."

"No, but that doesn't mean I will stop needing you." Chloe softly smiled.

"Spencer's a good man, he'll take good care of you." Carl said stiffly, obviously holding back his emotions.

"And I'll make sure to take good care of him." Chloe nodded.

"Oh, before I forget. I was going to give this to you at that breakfast before you and your mom went to Las Vegas." Carl said, taking a velvet bag out of his pocket and opening it, dumping a coin from inside. "It's your granddaddy's officer coin, it's gotten me many rounds of drinks from my military buddy's. He gave it to me when I asked him for his permission to marry your mom."

"Dad." Chloe started.

"I can get you one for yourself, that particular one I want to keep. Rumor is, though, that you could use something barrowed." Carl smiled, holding out both the coin and the velvet bag he had been keeping it in.

"It's perfect, just what I needed." Chloe said, taking the coin and slipping it back in it's bag before tying the strings around the handle of her bouquet.

"Well, now that that is all done, I guess I should go give you away." Carl said, that strain back in his voice telling.

"Yeah." Chloe nodded, taking her father's arm and letting him lead her to the door to the chapel. JJ stood in front of the door, arm in arm with Shannon, both of them watching her.

Chloe took a deep breath as her mother took her other arm, but her breath failed her when the music started up. For some reason, even though she was all dolled up and secure in her dress, it was the music that finally made the information sink into Chloe's head.

JJ and Shannon were down the aisle and in their respective places before Chloe even started walking. As soon as she saw Spencer she forgot how to breathe, everyone in the small chapel could have been on fire and she still wouldn't have been able to look away from Spencer. Spencer was dressed in a perfectly fitted black tuxedo, the white rubber toes of his black chucks peeked out from under his pants. His black bow tie stood out against his pristine white shirt. His brown eyes were sparkling as he stared back at her. He had obviously shaved, but his hair was in it's classic style, long and wavy, and exactly the way Chloe loved it.

"Who gives away this woman to be married?" The older priest asked, his clear voice breaking Chloe's concentration. She had somehow been oblivious as her parents led her down the aisle.

"Her mother and I do." Carl spoke, his voice stiff, like he was holding something in.

Spencer stepped forward and Shelly leaned over kissing Chloe's cheek before stepping away. Carl squeezed Chloe's hand before holding it out, taking Spencer's hand and joining them together. Carl and Shelly stepped away and took a seat in the front pew.

"You look beautiful." Spencer whispered as he led her to the alter.

"You're going to make me start crying." Chloe whispered back.

"Everyone may be seated." The priest said. He was a little shorter than Chloe, his skin well wrinkled from his wide smile, his dark eyes were crinkled in the corner, evidence of his smile as he read. "We're gathered here today to join this lovely couple in holy matrimony." He paused. "If anybody knows any reason why these two should not be married, please speak now or forever hold your piece." There was a short pause where the chapel was so quiet you could hear people breathing.

"Chloe." Shannon whispered. Chloe turned around and watched as Shannon pointed to the flowers.

"Oh." Chloe said as she handed over the flowers and turned back to Spencer, letting him take hold of both her hands.

"Spencer and Chloe have chosen to write their own vows." The priest said, folding his hands together and letting the couple speak.

"Oh, Chloe, you know I'm not good with words, especially when it comes to feelings." Spencer started, smirking when a few people stifled laughs in the audience. "But I'm going to try. You know I love you, and I really don't know how you put up with me, and especially my job. You are truly a wonderful woman, and I will never understand what I did to deserve you, but I will spend the rest of my life trying to treat you as magnificently as you have treated me." Spencer finished with a deep breath and Chloe could barely contain her tears.

"I really hope I can do this without becoming a blubbering mess." Chloe started, smiling when people chuckled. "I never thought I'd be here, I never thought I'd find someone who meant so much to me that'd I'd be willing to take this leap. But, really, after you willing took two bullets for me, I think our fate was set." Chloe said, sniffing. "Though I should have known that at the end of our first date. I love Hamlet, it's my favorite play, and when I quoted a line and you were able to finish it, I think I was done. So, it's more than fitting that I say now, doubt that the stars are fire, doubt that the sun doth move his aides, doubt truth to be a liar, but never doubt I love." Chloe couldn't stop the few tears that escaped her eyes. Spencer let go of one of her hands and cupped Chloe's cheek, thumb wiping away her tears.

"Spencer, if you'd like to repeat after me." The priest said, stepping back up to the couple. "I, Spencer William Reid."

"I, Spencer William Reid." Spencer smiled, retuning his hand to holding Chloe's.

"Take, Chloe Marie Hatcher." The priest said.

"Take, Chloe Marie Hatcher." Spencer's smile seem to brighten.

"To be my lawfully wedded wife." The priest took his time as he spoke.

"To be my lawfully wedded wife." Spencer straightened his shoulders, gently squeezing Chloe's hand.

"To have and to hold." The priest sounded like he was just as excited as Chloe and Spencer were.

"To have and to hold." Spencer repeated, his eyes glistening.

"For richer or poorer." The priest said.

"For richer or poorer." Spencer said.

"In sickness and in health." The priest's voice was almost complete droned out to Chloe, her heart was beating so fast that she could only hear it and Spencer.

"In sickness and in health." Spencer said, voice perfectly clear to Chloe's ear.

"For as long as you both shall live." The priest finished.

"For as long as we both shall live." Spencer said.

"I give you this ring." The priest held out his hand, and Spencer took the ring, taking her left hand by itself.

"I give you this ring." Spencer started, fixing the ring in his hand.

"As a symbol of my promise to you." The priest said.

"As a symbol of my promise to you." Spencer said, slipping the ring onto Chloe ring finger.

"Now, Chloe repeat after me." The priest began again, Chloe just nodded, not even looking away from Spencer. "I, Chloe Marie Hatcher."

"I, Chloe Marie Hatcher." Chloe smiled, taking both of Spencer's hand in hers.

"Take, Spencer William Reid." The priest said.

"Take, Spencer William Reid." Chloe took her time with the name, loving the soft blush to Spencer's cheek as she spoke.

"To be my lawfully wedded husband." The priest had a gentle melody to his voice.

"To be my lawfully wedded husband." Chloe loved how the words felt on her tongue.

"To have and to hold." The priest said.

"To have and to hold." Chloe repeated, trying to hold her excitement back as it bubbled in her.

"For richer or poorer." The priest said.

"For richer or poorer." Chloe said.

"In sickness and in health." The priest said, seeming to rush over sickness and draw out health.

"In sickness and in health." Chloe said before taking a deep breath.

"For as long as you both shall live." The priest finished.

"For as long as we both shall live." Chloe felt her cheeks ache from her overly large smile.

"I give you this ring." The priest held out his hand again, and Chloe took the male wedding band, Spencer moving his hand for her.

"I give you this ring." Chloe said, holding the ring at the ready to slip on Spencer's finger.

"As a symbol of my promise to you." The priest said.

"As a symbol of my promise to you." Chloe slipped the ring on as she spoke, feeling her tears return.

"I now pronounce you, husband and wife." The priest said, closing his book. "You may now kiss the bride." Spencer didn't need to be told twice as he wrapped his arms around Chloe's waist, kissing her deeply.

"I love you, husband." Chloe whispered against Spencer's lips.

"I love you too, wife." Spencer whispered back before stealing another kiss.

ooo

There was no reception after the wedding, but Spencer and Chloe did stay for an hour for pictures and talking to their guests. When they finally had to go Chloe and Spencer both changed into more road trip friendly clothes. When they got outside they found Spencer's rear windshield decorated with 'Just Married' and classic wedding symbols.

Chloe curled up in her passenger seat spot, grinning at Spencer. "You really did surprise me." She said, reaching over and running a hand through Spencer's hair.

"I'm glad." Spencer said, pulling into a gas station. "You should go get some snacks for the road." Spencer said, holding out cash to Chloe.

"Shall I get you some sugar with coffee in it, Mr. Reid?" Chloe leaned in close to Spencer, unable to stop smiling.

"Coffee would be great." Spencer chuckled, leaning in and kissing Chloe softly. "Mrs. Reid." Spencer said.

"I am, aren't I?" Chloe blushed.

"Yes, yes, you are." Spencer smiled before kissing Chloe again softly.

Chloe was in and out of the gas station store quickly. In one hand she carried two cups of coffee, in the other was a small bag of snacks. She set the stuff down in the car before walking up behind Spencer and wrapping her arms around his waist.

"What is this?" She asked as she held out her left hand, wiggling her ring finger.

"Your wedding ring." Spencer said, latching the gas spout and turning around, placing a kiss on Chloe's cheek.

"Yes, but this is a puzzle ring." Chloe said.

"Well, not really, they had to weld yours together so the petals of the flower stay put to hold the diamond." Spencer smiled.

"Yes, I know, I was there when we bought your ring, they were suppose to be a set." Chloe rolled her eyes. "What I mean is that I told you I didn't want another ring. I love my engagement ring."

"I know, and your ring is still in my suitcase. But, I thought you might want another option. Something simpler for when you're working." Spencer said. "You don't have to wear it if you don't want to."

"I'll wear it, I just noticed it and wanted to make sure you didn't get it because you thought you had to." Chloe said.

"I love you, Chloe." Spencer whispered before softly kissing Chloe gently.

"I love you too, Spencer." Chloe said. "Promise me something?"

"Anything." Spencer said, turning back to the car to finish fueling.

"That once we get to our hotel room, we won't leave until at least tomorrow afternoon." Chloe smirked as Spencer's ears reddened.

"If you think we can find something to occupy our time." Spencer said.

"I'm pretty sure we can." Chloe said as she slipped back into her spot in Spencer's car.


	12. Dates and Doves

Chapter 12

Chloe sighed contently as she slowly surfaced from her sleep. She turned over on her side and smiled at Spencer, who was sitting up and reading a history book.

"What time is it?" Chloe whispered.

"Almost noon, but we stayed up late so I thought I'd let you sleep in." Spencer said, marking his book and setting it to the side. He laid down and kissed Chloe softly.

"It was so worth it though." Chloe smirked. "It had been awhile since we were together like that."

"What do you mean, we have had sex within the past week." Spencer said, reaching for Chloe through the sheet and pulling her close.

"It just felt different. Usually it's because I've missed you, or that I need to let off some steam. Last night it just felt like it was for us to actually connect and fully be with each other." Chloe said, wrapping her arms around Spencer in turn. Spencer didn't say anything in return, just held Chloe close, nuzzling his nose against her neck. "I sound like a nut, don't I?"

"Statistically, women find more meaning in sex than men do." Spencer shrugged.

"You brought up statistics in bed? You are so the man I love." Chloe laughed.

Before Spencer could respond there was a knock on the door.

"Who could that be?" Chloe said, frowning.

"I ordered something to eat before you woke up, breakfast stuff." Spencer smiled. "You stay here." He said, dropping a kiss onto Chloe forehead before slipping out of bed. He closed the bedroom door as he walked into the suite living room to get the door.

Chloe sighed contently and sunk back into the overstuffed pillow. She held out her left hand and inspected her ring. It was a 6 piece puzzle ring that not only created an intricate knot, but each piece blossomed into an opened flower the center a sparkling pink diamond. The knot under the flower matched Spencer's ring, even though his was thicker and had twice as many bands. Chloe and Spencer had been together when they picked out Spencer's ring, and Chloe had almost burst out laughing at the salesman's face. He had shown Spencer a mens ring with 18 bands that he threw on the counter so it fell apart, and gone into a long spiel about how the rings started when a man with many wives wanted to make sure they remained faithful and how if the ring fell apart he knew his wife had cheated. The salesman had just finished his first sentence when Spencer picked up the ring and put it back together the first try.

"What should we do today?" Spencer asked as he walked into the room with a small rolling cart.

"We could have a repeat of last night." Chloe smiled mischievously, sitting up. She laughed when Spencer started to blush. "What did you order?"

"Food." Spencer poured a cup of coffee and handed it over to Chloe.

"Ha ha." Chloe rolled her eyes but took the cup of coffee, taking a long sip.

"Close your eyes." Spencer said, setting a covered tray onto the bed, taking a seat next to Chloe.

"Oh?" Chloe said, she smiled but complied, closing her eyes. She heard the clatter of metal on metal and then smelled something sweet, her stomach made it known that whatever made that smell, she wanted it.

"Open up." Spencer whispered into Chloe's ear at the same time something sweet and soft touched her bottom lip. Chloe followed the direction, hunger and curiosity egging her on. The soft fruit entered her mouth, the sweet juice hitting her tongue and making her moan softly. She closed her lips around the fruit and Spencer's fingers, licking the juice from Spencer's fingers before taking a bite.

"Mmm, pineapple, you spoil me." Chloe smirked.

"I hardly spoil you." Spencer said before kissing Chloe deeply, the taste of pineapple still on his lips. "Still keep your eyes shut."

Chloe opened her mouth again, this time feeling a smooth yet dimply fruit touch her lips. She licked it overtly, unable to guess from the lack of juice. She took a tentative bite, smiling as the strawberry juice coated her tongue.

"I'm liking this game." Chloe said.

"Well, I'm sorry, but you can open your eyes." Spencer said.

"Will you still feed me?" Chloe asked, raising her eye brows while her eyes were still closed.

"Anything for you." Spencer said, leaning over and kissing Chloe softly. Chloe opened her eyes and saw the tray that had been covered before. A half a pineapple was sitting there, it was hallowed out and overflowing with pieces of fresh strawberries and pineapple. She looked at the cart that Spencer had wheeled in and eyed the basket of muffins and danishes, pitcher of orange juice and a pot of coffee.

"How about we walk around Central Park, go to the zoo maybe, followed by dinner and a show." Chloe suggested, grabbing a piece of pineapple and popping it into her mouth.

"The Importance of Being Ernest is playing." Spencer said.

"We can pick up the book and you can read it on the cab ride from dinner." Chloe giggled. "How about the American Museum of Natural History tomorrow, they have a brain exhibit I want to check out."

"Oh, they have a show, Journey to the Stars, that I want to see." Spencer smiled, holding a strawberry out to Chloe.

"Sounds like we have a plan." Chloe said before taking a bite of the strawberry. "But knowing us, we'll end up going back the next day because we didn't see everything."

"I like how it's we, and not just me." Spencer smiled, leaning over and kissing Chloe softly.

"Yeah, we're a good match, no one else would put up with our quirks." Chloe laughed. "We need to do some shopping at some point. I have a goddaughter and you have a godson that both need spoiling."

"You're a godmother now?" Spencer asked.

"I didn't tell you? Shannon and Alex asked me to be Cassy's godmother." Chloe smiled, sipping her coffee.

"I didn't know they were catholic." Spencer said.

"Alex's parents are hugh catholics, have a picture of the pope hanging in their entry way next to a picture of Jesus. When Alex came out his dad effectively disowned him. But while Cassy was in the hospital Alex's parents came to visit. Apparently Alex's dad had had a minor heart attack that made him rethink everything and so Shannon wants to make Alex's parents as comfortable as possible with everything and has agreed to a baptism." Chloe explained. "Alex had never given up on his faith, so he had already found a gay friendly catholic church."

"Interesting." Spencer nodded. "It's good that his parents are coming around."

"Yeah, it's bothered him for so long, especially when it came to adopting, he wanted his child to know their grandparents." Chloe sighed, grabbing a muffin and pulling chunks off of the bottom. "Speaking of which, you've never talked about your grandparents."

"I never really knew them." Spencer said, scratching his chin. "By the time I started wondering about my grandparents and my family history my dad was gone, and my mom was never lucid long enough to tell me about her family."

"Do you wish you would have had grandparents around?" Chloe asked, running a hand through Spencer's hair.

"I don't know, while it was difficult, I loved the time with my mom." Spencer said.

"I'm sorry she couldn't have been at the wedding." Chloe whispered. "But, we'll both have a long weekend at the start of July, we could go visit her."

"I think I have seen and talked to my mom more in a year with you, then in any year since I've moved away from home." Spencer chuckled.

"You just need someone to get you out of your own way." Chloe smiled.

"I love you." Spencer whispered, kissing Chloe gently.

"I love you too." Chloe smiled. "I should grab a shower. We could save water and shower together." Chloe wiggled her eyebrows.

"You go ahead and I'll join you in a minute. I just want to call the theater to make sure we get the tickets." Spencer said.

Chloe nodded as she popped another piece of pineapple into her mouth. "Don't keep me waiting." Chloe kissed Spencer's cheek before slipping out of bed.

Chloe slipped into the shower stall as she started the water, sighing as the water massaged the knotted muscles in her neck. She tipped her head back and enjoyed the feeling of water running through her hair.

"Hey, Spencer, I forgot to grab my shower bag, can you bring it with you." Chloe called as she looked around the tub for her shampoo.

Spencer tossed his phone onto the bed and walked over to Chloe's suitcase, he pushed some of her clothes aside, smiling as he saw the box he had sent Chloe the day before last, thinking of the glass flower he had picked out for her. He moved the box to the side and was going to do the same to the envelope underneath it but stopped when he saw the hand writing.

"Spencer." Chloe called. Spencer turned and couldn't bring him self to smile at the site before him. Chloe was standing in the doorway to the bathroom, covered only in a thin towel, her wet hair plastered around her shoulders and back. Normally Spencer would become dry mouthed at the sight of Chloe like that, his body hers to control when she was so close to naked, but right now his desire to protect her overrode every other function of his body.

"You got another letter." Spencer said, holding up the envelope. "When?"

"The night before last. I was planning on telling you yesterday, but when I saw you at the church I just didn't want to be so close and you postpone it again." Chloe said, wrapping her arms around her stomach. "I'm really sorry, Spencer, I really am. Please don't be mad."

"I'm not mad, Chlo, I'm worried." Spencer said, setting the envelope down and walking over to Chloe.

"Do you wish we would have waited though?" Chloe asked.

Spencer cupped Chloe's chin in his hands and lifted her face until her eyes met his. "No, yesterday was perfect." Spencer smiled. "And I love being your husband." Spencer leaned over and kissed Chloe softly.

"I love being your wife." Chloe smiled. "Shower?" Spencer smiled back and nodded, walking backwards, leading Chloe into the bathroom.

Chloe and Spencer spent over an hour in the shower before they even started to actually shower, both of them just enjoying each other, happy to be in the safe little honeymoon bubble. Chloe slipped out of the shower first, taking her time to style her blonde hair into soft waves, dressing in a white cotton sun dress, applying a small amount of make up.

"Men and women tend to marry someone who would be rated around the same attractive level as themselves." Spencer said, walking up behind Chloe and gently kissing the side of her neck.

"I read about that study in my General Psychology class." Chloe smiled. "Eights marry eights, fives marry five. Is there somewhere you're going with this?"

"Either you don't see what I see, or we are doomed." Spencer nuzzled into Chloe's neck, smiling as she giggled.

"Most men would just say that their wive's look beautiful." Chloe smirked. "Though I like your way better."

"You ready to go?" Spencer asked.

"I'm always ready for the zoo." Chloe said, taking her purse in one hand and Spencer's hand in the other, gently pulling her husband out of their room.

Chloe smiled as she tucked herself under Spencer's arm, wrapping her arms around Spencer's waist. "Thank you." Chloe said as Spencer and her stopped at a crosswalk, Central Park just on the other side of the street. It was a short walk from the hotel to Central Park, but the busy New York streets did make it a bit of a hassle to get around without losing each other.

"For what?" Spencer asked, leaning down enough that Chloe was able to sneak a kiss.

"For leaving your gun in the room." Chloe said softly. "I know you're worried."

"Just promise we'll be out of the park before dark." Spencer said, kissing Chloe's forehead as the walk sign switched from orange to white.

"The play starts way before sun down." Chloe said.

"Oh, they said that they didn't have any tickets left." Spencer said as they walked into the park.

"They always have tickets." Chloe said, pulling Spencer off to the side of a path so they were out of the way. "You just have to know the right people." Chloe said as she pulled out her phone and scrolled through her contacts. "Billy? Hey, it's Chloe." Chloe smirked and looked up at Spencer. "Yeah, Charles' granddaughter. I'm good, on my honeymoon." Chloe wink, sticking her tongue out a bit at Spencer. "Yeah, that FBI guy. We were hoping to get tickets to The Importance of be Ernest, but they told us they didn't have any." Chloe reached up and ran a hand through Spencer's hair, curling a lock around her finger. "That would be wonderful, yeah, Chloe Reid. You were always the best." Chloe bit her lip. "I'll tell my parents you say hi."

"Seriously?" Spencer asked as Chloe put her phone away.

"Two tickets will be waiting for us at will call. We also have a pre-show table at Sardi's." Chloe leaned up and kissed Spencer softly.

"Who's Billy?" Spencer asked as they started to walk towards the zoo.

"He wrote the first book my granddaddy published. A college memoir in poetry." Chloe nodded. "It wasn't too successful but he and my granddaddy were really good friends. He made it big in the stock market, started and sold a bunch of businesses, and now he helps finance broadway plays."

"You and your family have a lot connections, don't you?" Spencer laughed.

"You have no idea." Chloe laughed. "Oh, we should go to the aquarium tomorrow!" Chloe said, eyeing a sign for it next to advertisements for three other zoos.

"Sounds good." Spencer said, kissing the top of Chloe's head and untangling his arm from around her. He took out his wallet and smiled at the women standing inside the ticket booth. "Two, please." Spencer smiled.

"I love zoos." Chloe beamed as Spencer got the tickets. "Can we start with the penguins?"

"Gentoo penguins breed in the spring." Spencer said.

"Baby penguins are so the way to my heart." Chloe chuckled. "Though, I think you already have a path there."

"How do I look?" Chloe and Spencer had returned from the zoo to get changed. Sardi's didn't have an official dress code but Chloe still insisted that they should at least change into something other than jeans.

"Wow." Spencer whispered. Chloe stepped out of the bathroom in a dress that fit her perfectly. The print was a light sky blue with patches of white, a few large crimson flowers and branches decorating the sky, it was almost like an impressionist painting. The deep v-neck was enhanced by Chloe's medal necklace, the faux wrap making her waist look tiny. While the skirt was an inch or so above her knee it was the silver heeled sandals that made her legs look more perfect then usual.

"I have dresses with a deeper neck line, but I suddenly feel like those are a little too showy." Chloe blushed.

"Showy?" Spencer furrowed his brow, sitting on the bed to tie his shoe.

"Well, before we were married I had to keep you interested, or make you jealous by dressing in a way that other men might look. Now, I have you, I can dress more modestly." Chloe winked.

"I never thought you dressed overly provocative before." Spencer said.

"I never said I was good at it." Chloe blushed.

"I always thought you dressed quite well." Spencer smiled. "And I don't really understand jealousy. It's not like you've ever given me a reason to be doubtful of your faithfulness."

"I'm pretty sure it's because I've never doubted wanting to be with you." Chloe leaned up and kissed Spencer softly. Chloe stood up and walked over to her suitcase, pulling a ring box from a hidden pocket. "Remind me to call about my license when we get back." Chloe said as she switched the puzzle ring she was wearing to her engagement ring.

"You know, I don't mind if you keep your last name. You have had papers published already under Hatcher." Spencer said.

"But I want your name." Chloe said.

"I understand, I just want to make sure professionally you don't have to change too much." Spencer said softly.

"Well, we still have to officially get the marriage license." Chloe winked. "I might decide to hyphenate." Chloe shrugged at the same time the hotel room phone began to ring. "Hello." Chloe said, voice light. "Flowers?" Chloe said, turning to look at Spencer, eyebrows raised. "Yes, please, send them up." Chloe said before hanging up the phone.

"Flowers?" Spencer said, looking more confused than amused.

"They aren't from you?" Chloe said. Spencer just shook his head. "Could they be from my parents?"

"I only told them the hotel, but it is a possibility." Spencer said.

"But not a probability." Chloe said, picking the words apart.

"You know them better than I do, does it sound like something they would do?" Spencer asked.

"Not really." Chloe bit her lip. Chloe grabbed her purse along with a clutch, busying herself by transferring some of her things. "Give this to the bellboy." Chloe said, handing a bill to Spencer when there was a knock on the door. Chloe continued to empty out her purse, trying to push down the nerves that were suddenly bubbling up in her stomach. She was slowly pushing the nerves away when she found a small card in her purse.

"No card on the outside of the box, maybe on the inside." Spencer said as he brought a long white flower box into the bed room. "What's that?" Spencer asked, seeing the card in Chloe's hand.

"It was in my purse." Chloe said, voice soft, vision blurry. "I think we should stay in tonight." Her voice was shaky as she held out the card.

"Yesterday was the last straw. Soon you'll get a taste of what I will do to you." Spencer read, setting the flower box down on the bed. Chloe moved the box and bit her lip as she opened the lid. She screamed and jumped back, stumbling on her heel she fell onto the floor, tears rolling down her cheek.

"Spencer." Chloe whispered, backing herself up against a wall. She closed her eyes but all she saw was a white dove sitting on top of a bed of white roses, it's red blood pouring from a neck wound, staining the white petals and feathers.

"It's ok, it'll be ok." Spencer said, rushing over and wrapping his arms around Chloe.

"I think I'm going to be sick." Chloe pushed away from Spencer and rushed into the bathroom.


	13. Baths and Glass

_Someone ask about Chloe's puking last chapter, wondering if she was pregnant. The answer is no. She puked only because she was disturbed._

Chapter 13

Chloe hugged Riley close, comforted by the large dog. Spencer was behind her, his arms holding her close. The room was dark and their home was quiet but Chloe couldn't sleep. She had seen worse in her life, but the image of the bleeding dove and the blood covered roses was burned into her mind and she just didn't want to close her eyes.

She didn't fight when Spencer had said that they should head back to Virginia, she didn't really say anything as they packed. Spencer had called the local cops and had them come pick up the flower box, but he kept the card that had been slipped into Chloe's purse. Chloe's stomach was still protesting when the police officer had arrived so Spencer let her hide in the bathroom. As soon as the officer had left Chloe was ready to go, Spencer didn't argue.

"There are agents posted in front of the house, the team will be over first thing in the morning. You're safe." Spencer whispered, pulling Chloe closer.

"I wish I could believe that." Chloe uncurled her arm from around Riley and turned over, huddling against Spencer's chest. "He knew our hotel in New York, he knew about the wedding. He slipped that card into my purse."

"I will protect you." Spencer said, dropping a kiss onto Chloe's forehead.

"But who will protect you?" Chloe asked.

"This guy isn't after me, we've seen it before. If he tries anything, it will be aimed at you." Spencer said.

"That doesn't make me feel any better." Chloe whispered.

"Trust me, Chlo, I won't let this man anywhere near you." Spencer said.

"I do trust you." Chloe whispered. "You are brilliant and I know you will catch him, I'm just scared of what he'll do in the mean time. I don't want anything or anyone to get hurt because of me."

"If anything does happen to anyone or anything it is because the man after you is disturbed and probably in need of mental help. You have no fault in this, you are a victim." Spencer said.

"I don't know if I can sleep right now." Chloe sighed, sitting up. Riley sat up quickly, eyes watching Chloe closely. "I'm going to take a bath, you get some sleep." Chloe forced a smile before grabbing her iPod and getting out of bed, Riley following.

Riley laid down next to the tub, his eyes following as Chloe plugged in her iPod and turned on some soft music. Chloe stopped up the tub and started to run the water, sighing as it became the perfect temperature as it ran over her fingers. She walked over to the counter and grabbed a lighter along with some candles, she lit them and inhaled deeply, the smell of eucalyptus and spearmint calming her quickly. She left the candles on the counter instead of setting them around the tub, deciding it would be safer for Riley. Chloe saw that the tub was about full so she unbuttoned the shirt, of Spencer's, she was wearing and tied her hair up.

Chloe moaned softly as she slipped into the warm water, her muscles relaxing. She stretched her legs, pointing her toes and concentrating on how good it felt to flex and relax her muscles over and over, it almost becoming a compulsion. She shut her eyes and continued the movements, letting it distract her from everything else that was keeping her awake. She moved on from her lower legs to her upper legs and pelvic muscles, taking deeper and deeper breaths to help her calm down. She had worked through her legs, pelvis, core and legs, continually flexing and relaxing the muscles, enjoying how her skin and muscles seemed to tingle as the blood coursed through her now relaxed body. As she finished the breathing routine her mind seemed to empty and Chloe embraced the emptiness, needing to be alone, even from her thoughts.

"You are so beautiful." Chloe literally jumped at the voice, water splashing all over the place. She eyed the strange man standing in the doorway to her bathroom and wanted to scream.

"Spencer!" Chloe screamed, hugging her knees to her chest, trying to hide.

"Scream as much as you want, him and your dog aren't coming." The man tossed two hypodermic needles down on the floor, and that was the first time she noticed that Riley had left. "Rohypnol is quite effective. And it's amazing what a cop can get away with too. Storage lockers filled with drugs for the taking." The man walked into the room and Chloe was shocked that she knew the him.

"Kyle?" Chloe whispered.

"Yes, love, it's me." Kyle leaned forward, his black hair falling in front of his green eyes. His face seemed hard and rigid, but his eyes seemed to sparkle with some unspoken desire. "My dad was upset to hear that you had to leave before you could go to dinner and the show. He had had a special treat for you at Sardi's." Kyle leaned in and ran a finger down Chloe's cheek. "But you know, I did tell you not to marry him."

"Why?" Chloe whispered. She had known Kyle her entire life, but he had always seemed to ignore her. "You never noticed me."

"Oh, and how wrong was I." Kyle said. "It wasn't until I saw you at that club, singing, did I finally know we were meant to be together. You would have known too, but he had to show up. I bet he was the reason you didn't really accept my drink."

"But I did." Chloe tried quickly.

"Don't lie to me!" Kyle yelled, backhanding Chloe across the face.

"Why are you doing this to me?" Chloe whispered, trying to pull further away from Kyle.

"I'm not doing any of this to you." Kyle grabbed Chloe's wrists and pulled her up and out of the tub. Chloe tripped and stumbled head first into a full length mirror. Chloe collapsed onto the floor, feeling shards of the glass embed into her skin. "If you would have just dumped him, we could have been together." Kyle said, grabbing Chloe by the upper arm and hauling her up. "But it's too late for us to play coy, I knew I needed to come and get you." Kyle smiled and Chloe gulped.

"Please, I love Spencer." Chloe started.

"You don't know what you're saying." Kyle hissed, shaking Chloe roughly. He then pulled her close, his hand circling around the back of Chloe's neck and squeezing tightly. "You belong to me." Kyle said, forcing a kiss onto Chloe's lips.

"I promise, if you leave now, we won't press any charges, this will all just disappear." Chloe begged, trying her hardest to push Kyle away.

"Stop it." Kyle barked, yanking Chloe forward by her neck. Chloe flinched, feeling like finger shaped bruises were already forming on her neck. He shoved Chloe towards the closet. "Get dressed."

Chloe walked towards the closet, silently thanking Rob and Spencer for their paranoid tendencies. She slowly walked into the closet, trying to act as normal as possible. As soon as she crossed the threshold she grabbed the door and slammed it shut, pressing the button next to the door that activated the electromagnetic lock and triggered a silent security alarm.

"Open the door!" Kyle yelled, pounding on the door. Chloe backed up, continuing to stare at the door. Rob had told her that, barring a missal, nothing could get through that door; but as she stood there watching the door and listening to Kyle's yelling and pounding, Chloe was still terrified.

Even though Chloe knew she was safe, she still felt jumpy as she turned her back to the door and dug through the rack of clothes, trying to find the security panel. She pressed and held the 5 and waited for the panel to swing out. She grabbed Spencer's extra gun, not even checking to make sure the gun was loaded.

Chloe sunk to the floor, backing herself into a corner, the gun pointed straight at the door. Kyle continued to yell, but Chloe didn't catch what he was saying. There were thuds against the door, and then silence. Chloe released a long held breath, just to scream when she heard a gun go off and shots hitting the metal door.

Silence fell and it made Chloe more on edge. Without a watch or clock Chloe didn't know how long she sat in the back corner of the closet, hugging her legs close, gun held tightly in her hands. Cuts on her arms, knees, shins and feet started to sting and the drying water on her skin caused her to start shivering. She was sitting on Spencer's half of the closet so she pulled down one of his sweaters, carefully slipping it on while continuing to watch the door and aim the gun.

"Chloe." Someone said softly, the tone of voice muffled, Chloe couldn't even tell the gender.

"Who's there?" Chloe asked, not moving from her corner.

"VPD. The house is clear, you can come out." The person said

"Is the BAU here?" Chloe called.

"They have been called, are on their way." The person explained.

"I'm not coming out until they get here." Chloe slowly stood up, lowering the gun to her side. She did feel less nervous, but she couldn't bring herself to leave the safe room without fully knowing it was safe for her on the outside.

While she waited for Spencer's team to arrive Chloe gained more confidence. She walked over to the dresser and slipped on a pair of panties. She leaned back against the wall, purposefully hiding behind the dresser. She let the gun rest on top of the dresser, looking very out of place next to the jewelry boxes and a few of Spencer's ties.

"Chloe." A soft voice called, after a knock on the closet door. "It's JJ."

"Oh thank God." Chloe whispered. "JJ, I need you to have all the VPD cops leave, or at least stay down in the kitchen with someone from the BAU." Chloe called. She bit her lip and listen to the hushed voices coming from the other side of the door.

"Chloe, it's Hotch, JJ is taking care of the local cops. It's just Emily, Morgan, Rossi and I." Chloe took a deep breath at Hotchner's words. She walked over to the door and punched a code in and heard the door locks disengage. She opened the door and suddenly felt like an internal thread had been pulled and that she was falling apart. She saw the shattered glass all over the floor, along with small pools of blood. What she hadn't expected was that the mirror above the counter had also been smashed, along with the shower stall.

"What happened?" Chloe didn't seem to put everything together as she stepped out of the carpeted closet, the first step she took landing on a large shard of glass. "Agh." Chloe called, her knee buckling.

"You need shoes." Morgan said, grabbing Chloe quickly, before she fell, and picking her up. He carried her out of the bathroom and set her down on the bed, where Spencer was still laying.

"That doesn't look good." Emily grimaced as she looked at the shard of glass in the bottom of Chloe's foot. "Should we take out the glass?"

"We should take her to the ER, let a doctor do it." Rossi piped up.

"I'm not leaving Spencer." Chloe said quickly. "If I need stitches then I'll call Shannon." Emily nodded and took out her cell phone, walking away.

"Chloe, you got to tell us what happened last night. And why didn't you want Virginia police here?" Morgan said.

"He's a cop." Chloe whispered. "We gave the cops, watching the house, our security code so they could use our bathroom." Chloe moved over to where Spencer was laying, trying to reassure herself that he was still alive. "I was taking a bath, trying to relax when he just showed up."

"Did you get his name?" Rossi asked.

"Kyle Wolf. His father and my grandfather were really close, I've known Kyle my entire life." Chloe said. "The night of our first date I was singing at a club, Spencer surprised me. But while we were talking this guy had sent me a drink. I thought it was just some cocky guy, but it was Kyle." Chloe said, eyes glued on Spencer, running fingers through his hair. "My mom and his dad must talk four times a week. Last year, with everything with Able, Spencer made me update VPD on where ever I was staying."

"Explains most things, what about his access to the VA?" Rossi asked.

"He got a general discharge from the Navy. Apparently there was some misconduct in his unit and he plead, he was close to a dishonorable. I never got the details, but I've seen him around the VA so he must still have some privileges." Chloe shrugged.

"Hey, I found these two shut downstairs." Emily said as she walked back into the room, Tonks was in her arms and Riley was running ahead of her, already on the stairs.

"Oh, Riley Rocket." Chloe smiled as Riley jumped onto the bed and shoved his face into Chloe's. Chloe wrapped her arms around the dog, and hugged him close, burying her face into the fur on his neck. Tonks soon joined the hug, working her way onto Chloe's lap.

"Someone call for a doctor." Shannon walked into the room, a baby car seat in one hand a backpack slung over his shoulder.

"We'll leave you to it." Hotch said, instructing his team out of the room.

"Thanks for coming so fast." Chloe said, letting Riley go. Riley walked over and laid next to Spencer, Tonks moved off Chloe's lap but stayed close by.

"I heard you stepped on glass." Shannon stopped and looked into the bathroom. "What the hell?"

"Fix the foot and I'll talk." Chloe sighed, stretching out her leg, the bottom of her foot towards the end of the bed.

"What's with sleeping beauty?" Shannon asked as he set Cassy, in her car seat, down on the bed, Cassy fast asleep.

"My stalker broke in and decided it'd be fun to roofie my husband before he tried to kidnap me." Chloe sighed. "I was taking a bath and he pulled me out. I stumbled into a mirror. I ran into my closet that Spencer had had made into a mini panic room. When I came out a lot more glass was smashed and I accidentally stepped on a piece."

"Oh, Chloe, are you ok?" Shannon asked, looking up over Chloe's foot.

"Yeah, I'm dealing. Suddenly thanking God for Spencer's paranoia." Chloe smirked. "Are you going to have to amputate?" Chloe joked nodding towards her foot.

"Well, the glass is preventing it from bleeding, but I don't know how deep it goes, so when I take it out I'll see whether you'll need full on stitches or if I can get away with medical grade superglue. From the cuts on your shins and knees I'm guessing I'll have more cuts to clean than just this one." Shannon said.

"Could never get anything past you." Chloe winked.

"I'm going to go raid your kitchen and linen closet for supplies. Your dog better not eat my daughter." Shannon joked before jogging down the short stairs and out of the room. Chloe looked over her shoulder and smiled, Riley was peeking over the car seat, sniffing Cassy from a few inches away.

When Shannon came back, Morgan was following behind him, both of them had their arms full. Chloe saw a large stack of towels of every size, two stacked bowls -one of which was filled with water-, a tray and chair.

"It'll be easier to get at your cut if you lay on your stomach." Shannon said, setting up the tray and bowls before rolling up his sleeves. Chloe nodded and rolled onto her stomach, pulling up a pillow to lay, her head to the side to keep an eye on Cassy.

"It would actually be easier for you. I can't see the needle this way, so I won't freak out." Chloe said.

"Oh, you know me so well." Shannon explained. "I'm going to remove this piece of glass. It's going to hurt. Just breathe."

"Go quickly." Chloe said, hugging the pillow tightly. Chloe concentrated on not pulling her foot away, her nerves seeming to grow through the shard of glass, and just Shannon's touch on it made her want to pull away.

"Shall I count?" Shannon asked.

"Just do-OW!" Chloe almost screamed, Shannon pulling the shard out in the middle of her sentence. "Holy crap." Chloe gasped, tears falling down her cheeks from the sudden shock of pain.

"I got most of it." Shannon said.

"Most?" Chloe croaked, feeling something press against her foot, pain shooting up her leg.

"There are a few pieces left, but now that it's bleeding it'll be harder to see." Shannon said.

"I hate you." Chloe said, feeling Shannon bend her leg up so her foot was above her knee.

"Such abuse." Shannon scoffed. Chloe kept silent, feeling Shannon lower her leg, a rough terry cloth replacing the soft feel of her comforter. "Did they catch the guy, at least?" Shannon asked, wiping at the bottom of Chloe's foot.

"No." Chloe said while wincing. "I ran and hid in the closet and he must have ran off after smashing the shower." Chloe said, feeling Shannon start to poke at her foot. "Fuck!"

"Would you rather me stitch you up with glass pieces left inside and let them get infected?" Shannon said, followed by a soft dropping sound.

"You know this is painful, I think I'm allowed a little leniency with my language." Chloe groaned. "And my stalker is a cop, and Billy's son."

"Damn, who is going to tell Billy?" Shannon said.

"I don't even want to think about that. He's like a second dad to my mom." Chloe said.

"Does that mean your uncle wants you?" Shannon asked, quickly plucking out a shard of glass from Chloe's foot.

"Ow." Chloe yelped. "You're gross, by the way."

"Maybe, but your foot is clean." Shannon said. At the same time Cassy started to squirm, small cries breaking through the silence. "Time for a bottle." Shannon said, lifting Chloe's foot so it once again was above her knee, sticking a pad of gauze on top of the wound and wrapping it with tape. "I'm going to go make Cassy a bottle, enjoy your break, I'll do the stitches after Cassy's fed."

Shannon picked up the child seat and set it on the floor, picking up Cassy out of it, her quieting while settling in Shannon's arms.

"If anyone asks, tell them I kind of want a few minutes alone." Chloe said, pushing herself up the bed to lay next to Spencer.


	14. Pills and Powder

_Sorry it took so long, I had to beta-read a book for someone, so I did that before I proofed this chapter. Enjoy!_

Chapter 14

"How has it been a week without a sighting?" Chloe asked, walking out of the bathroom, limping slightly, not wanting to put to much weight on her stitched foot.

"He's a cop, he knows better than most how to stay off the radar." Spencer said, sitting up in bed. "He's cashed out a good amount of his trust, he hasn't been home, hasn't contacted Billy." Spencer was about to continue when the phone went off. Chloe stalked over to the phone and unplugged the line from the wall.

"It's been a week, I know it's him who has been calling me, it's almost hourly now." Chloe said, her voice breathy and eyes glassy.

"Chloe, shh." Spencer crawled over the bed and kneeled on the side, pulling Chloe into his arms. "There are agents watching your parents, Billy, Shannon and Kyle. The team is just downstairs and I refuse to leave your side."

Chloe refused to leave her home after the attack, and Spencer hadn't tried to fight her. The police had agreed to leave the case to the FBI, the police chief the only cop who knew about Kyle's involvement and wanting to keep the peace among his officers. The calls had started the night after the attack, and began with the threat that if Kyle couldn't have Chloe more people than Spencer would suffer. All the phone calls after were just Kyle breathing heavily into the phone, occasionally a menacing taunt.

"What am I going to do? I have to go to work in the morning." Chloe clenched the side of Spencer's shirt, burying her face into the crook of his neck.

"No, Chloe, we can't protect you there." Spencer said, pulling back so he could look Chloe in the eye.

"Spencer." Chloe started.

"No, until we catch Kyle, you aren't going back to work." Spencer said sternly. Chloe was about ready to argue when her cell phone started to go off. Chloe flinched but leaned over, grabbing the phone from the bed side table. She looked at the number and bit her lip.

"Garcia!" Chloe called running from the bedroom and down to the dining room where the team had set up a mini command center, including Garcia and her computers. "I need the tap off my cell, now.

"What?" Spencer started, following her into the dining room.

"Now." Chloe demanded, her phone still ringing.

"Ok, ok, it's gone." Garcia said.

"I need some time alone." Chloe said, running up the stairs and answering her phone. "Abigail?"

"Dr. Hatcher." The female voice on the line was half talking, half sobbing.

"Yeah, Abigail, it's me. What's going on?" Chloe asked, shutting the door to the master bedroom.

"Hey, Snowflake." Kyle's voice replaced Abigail's, but her sobs were still evident in the background.

"K-Kyle." Chloe tried to keep her voice even but her hands were shaking.

"It is honorable that you choose to work helping victims of the armed services. I bet treating Abigail here was hard though." Kyle chuckled and a scream echoed in the background.

"Please, don't hurt her." Chloe said quickly.

"Six hours, meet me at your grandfather's estate. I'll switch her for you." Kyle said and hanging up.

Chloe didn't move in her spot, she just stared at her phone, tears streaming down her cheeks. She hugged her stomach and felt a new pain settle into her chest, like her heart was being squeezed. She fell down onto the couch, laying there, curling up and crying.

"Chloe, let me in." Spencer's voice was clear through the bedroom door.

Chloe's knee jerk reaction was to throw open the door and tell Spencer everything, that Kyle had Abigail and that they needed to help her. But as Chloe laid there she knew she couldn't, too many people were in danger already and that she alone could fix it. Chloe took a deep breath and let her plan lock into place before she got up off the couch.

"Hey, sorry, patient." Chloe said as she opened the door and smiled at Spencer.

"You've been crying." Spencer said.

"Everything is just getting to me." Chloe said. Spencer nodded and pulled Chloe close, kissing her forehead. "I love you, Spencer." Chloe whispered.

"I love you too." Spencer said.

"I'm going to lay down for a bit, didn't sleep well last night." Chloe said.

"Do you want me to stay?" Spencer asked.

"No, I'll be ok on my own." Chloe said. "But can you leave the tap off my cell, in case any more patients call."

"Ok, just let us know if he calls again." Spencer said.

"Of course." Chloe nodded stepping back. "And I'll call Andy in the morning and tell her to reschedule my appointments." Spencer just smiled in return but walked out of the room, closing the door behind himself.

Chloe didn't so much sleep as much as she laid in bed and tried to figure out a plan of escape. Climbing out the window was quickly ruled out, the security system would go off as soon as she cracked the window, and the motion lights in the backyard wouldn't help her cause. She could make an excuse to go into the garage and then drive away, but the GPS would be too easy for them all to track. Asking to go for a run, and meeting a taxi was an idea, but Prentiss and Morgan would demand to go with her -they had that morning- and she doubt she could beat either of them in a race. One option had potential but it also made her feel queasy. She racked her mind for any other option but when none came to her she knew she had to do.

She had a little over two hours left when she slipped out of bed and walked into her bathroom. She opened one of her drawers and thumbed the orange bottle. She opened the bottle and dumped the pills into her cup, then started to crush them using the bottom of her electric toothbrush. When she was satisfied that they were all crushed she emptied the powder back into the pill bottle and slipped the bottle into the robe she was relaxing in.

"Any progress?" Chloe asked as she walked down the stairs and into the kitchen.

"Nope." Garcia sighed. "Sorry, toots."

Chloe looked around and saw that Morgan was glaring down at a file, and Spencer and Rossi were going over the stack of notes she had gotten from Kyle. Everyone else had left.

"This coffee looks like sludge, anybody up for a fresh cup?" Chloe asked as she dumped the cold coffee into the sink and rinsed out the pot. There was a collective agreement from everyone and Chloe tried not to flinch.

She made up the coffee and let the maker do it's thing while she fished four mugs out of the cabinet. She tried as stealthily as possible to fish the pill bottle out of her pocket, tapping a little of the powder into each of the four mugs. She took a deep breath as the bottle returned to her pocket and the coffee maker finished. Chloe poured the coffee into each mug, biting her lip as the white powder swirled with the dark coffee and slowly became undetectable in the warm liquid.

"You aren't having any?" Spencer commented as Chloe handed out the mugs.

"I'm already jittery enough without adding caffeine to the mix." Chloe smiled, sitting down on Spencer's lap. "I'm guessing more things make sense now that you know who the guy is." Chloe said, nodding towards the letters.

"It brings up more questions than it answers." Rossi sighed, taking a long sip of coffee.

"Well, hurry up please. I'd like to go back to work." Chloe said lightly.

"We're trying." Spencer said.

"I know." Chloe said, leaning in and kissing Spencer's cheek. "I just came down to grab my laptop, going to try and do some research for an article review."

"What article?" Spencer asked.

"It's a new technique for treating PTSD." Chloe hated how well she felt lying to Spencer.

"Oh, ok, I'll be up in a few hours." Spencer smiled.

"Alright, love you." Chloe smiled, kissing Spencer softly as she slid off his lap.

"Love you too." Spencer said, already back to studying the cards.

Chloe looked over her shoulder as she walked up the stairs, her guilt slowly eating at her. She knew that that feeling was not going away soon.

It had been less than an hour when Chloe tied up her chucks and slipped on her jacket. She tried to dress as simply as possible, not wanting Kyle to think she actually dressed up for him. She walked out of the bathroom and frowned. Tonks had decided to take a nap, on Chloe's purse.

"Seriously, cat." Chloe scolded. "I love you, but off!" Chloe picked up her cat and set her off to the side. She had done this many of times, but this time Tonks' meows of protest suddenly made Chloe feel more guilty than she already did. From the lying, to the drugging Spencer and his team, to the almost dear John letter she was going to leave, Chloe could feel the ulcer already forming in her stomach. "Spencer will take good care of you. But you and Riley need to get along better." Chloe said, leaning over and kissing the cat between the ears.

Chloe grabbed her purse and rushed from the room before her nerves failed her. She slowed when she got to the stairs, peering around the corner. She didn't expect to feel happy when she saw the four people at the table all out cold, and when she did, it just added to the pile of guilt eating at her insides. She walked down the stairs and set her letter to Spencer down on top of one of his files. She kept looking over her shoulder as she walked over and turned off the alarm system and then snuck out to the garage.

She wasn't able to breath again until she was out of her neighborhood, but it didn't help her hands stop shaking. Tears started to run down her cheeks and Chloe didn't try to stop them. As she drove towards DC her guilt and sadness turned to fear and hatred. Hatred for what Kyle was doing to Abigail, to what he was forcing her to do to Spencer, to what he had put her through, and it just ended with an endless hatred burning towards Kyle.

She stopped off at a gas station outside of DC and checked her watch. She walked inside and smiled at the older man behind the counter.

"How can I help you?" The man asked, his smile genuine.

"My boyfriend just left me here and my cell phone is dead. Can I borrow your phone to call a taxi?" Chloe lied.

"Oh, of course." The man said, quickly handing over a cordless phone. "And this company is always good." He said, showing her an ad.

"Thank you." Chloe said, dialing the number from random ad that was taped up. The man behind the counter seemed overly interested in Chloe's conversation and while it would usually annoy her, she decided that tonight was not the night to worry about such things. "He said somebody will be by soon, I'm just going to wait outside." Chloe said, setting the phone down on the counter, smiling and leaving.

Chloe unlocked her car and plugged her cell phone into the adaptor. She hid her cell phone into a center compartment and then used a tube of lipstick to write a small note on her steering wheel. The last thing she did was pop the trunk, lock the doors and shut her keys and purse into the trunk. The only things left that Chloe had was a bit of cash and the small gun from the closet safe, which was tucked against the small of her back, into the waistband of her jeans. She checked the gun before fixing her jacket to hide the piece.

The taxi arrived quickly and Chloe didn't listen to the music being played and didn't look at how much she actually owed the cabby, just handed him the small wad of cash and got out of the cab, walking down the long driveway towards her Grandfather's house.

"Hello, my Snowflake."

Chloe stopped in her tracks, the voice feeling like slime rolling over her skin. Straight ahead of her, standing on the steps to the house, Kyle stood bathed in the front lights. He was dressed well, in a very fitted three piece suit, silk tie, crisp shirt. His gold watch glinted at his wrist, along with is cuff links. His hair was slicked back and in any other context he would look stunning. But to Chloe a monster in a nice suit is still a monster.

"Don't call me that." Chloe barked, walking closer. "Where's Abigail?"

"Don't worry about her." Kyle said, walking forward and running a hand down Chloe's cheek.

"Don't touch me." Chloe barked, backing up out of Kyle's reach. "Tell me where she is?"

"If she is smart then she figured out I didn't lock the door." Kyle rolled his eyes. "Now, tell me how much you have missed me." Kyle said.

"Bite me." Chloe spat. Kyle moved quicker than she thought he could, grabbing Chloe, taking her to the ground and biting her neck. "Fucker." Chloe screamed, kicking Kyle away, pulling the gun out from her waistband and pointing it straight at Kyle.

"You think you are going to shoot me?" Kyle smiled. "You'd never." He got up as he laughed, brushing off his slacks before leaning down to grab the gun from Chloe. Chloe didn't think, didn't aim, just shot. "Fuck, you bitch." Chloe opened her eyes and saw Kyle clenching his shin.

Chloe saw her shot, abandoning the gun she pushed herself up and made a break for it.

"Get you ass back here." Kyle roared, grabbing at Chloe's ankle. He managed to grab her jean cuff and Chloe fell hard.

"Get off of me." Chloe flipped onto her back, her free leg kicking at Kyle's hand.

"Get over here." Kyle dragged Chloe back to him, pulling her under him.

"No, stop." Chloe shouted, trying everything she could to get Kyle off of her.

"Shut up!" Kyle reached over and grabbed a rock, not hesitating to smash it against the side of Chloe's head.


	15. Messages and Panic

_Sorry, this is a short chapter. But other chapters are ready to go, just need some replies!_

Chapter 15

Spencer groaned as he opened his eyes, not remembering falling asleep. Though he had fallen asleep over files before. He sat up and looked around, the morning sunlight pouring into the room blinding. Everything else in the house was dark; Rossi, Garcia and Morgan all also asleep. He thought nothing of it as he got up and made his way up to the master bedroom. It wasn't until he laid down in bed that he finally realized that something was off.

"Chloe?" Spencer whispered, reaching over and patting Chloe's empty side. "Chloe." Spencer shoved the covers back and got up, rushing into the bathroom and turning on the lights. "Chloe, where are you?" Spencer called as he rushed around to each of the upstairs room. Once he checked the basement and garage, and saw that Chloe's car was also gone, he felt like he was going crazy.

"What are you yelling about?" Morgan groaned as he woke.

"Chloe's gone." Spencer said quickly. "Her car too."

"What?" Morgan shot up. "Call Hotch." Morgan said. "Rossi, baby girl, wake up."

Within twenty minutes Hotchner, JJ and Prentiss were all back at Spencer's place, and Spencer was pacing around the dining room.

"Spence?" JJ asked, picking up the letter Chloe had left. "It looks like Chloe's handwriting."

"What?" Spencer rushed over and snatched the envelope from JJ, opening it and pulling out the letter. As he quickly read and then reread the letter he sank into a chair.

"What is it, Reid?" Hotchner asked.

"Kyle kidnapped one of her patients, then used the patient's cell phone to call her. He said he'd let her patient go if she'd meet him, and she didn't want anyone else in danger, so she drugged our coffee. She says I shouldn't follow her, that she just wants it all to end with her." Spencer explained. Spencer picked up the envelope and took out both Chloe's engagement and wedding ring. "She doesn't think she's coming back."

"Her phone is still on." Garcia said. "And, this is odd, but Miss Chloe got an e-mail."

"How is that odd?" Morgan asked.

"It's from Kyle, sent about an hour ago." Garcia frowned.

"Chloe says she had to meet him by 1am, he would have had her for seven hours already." Spencer said.

"See, odd." Garcia said. "Oh dear Lord." Garcia gasped. Spencer rushed over to look at the computer screen, the rest of the team gathering behind him. Spencer felt his heart fall into his stomach. The picture was of Chloe, laying in a casket, the top half of the lid open. Chloe was looking straight up at the camera, eyes wide, skin pale, blood smeared down the side of her face.

"He is going to bury her alive." Prentiss whispered.

"It's from a phone. Location information is imbedded in the photo." Garcia said. "Got it, sent it to the SUVs."

"You're the best, baby girl." Morgan said before rushing off with the group.

Spencer didn't wait for Morgan to fully stop the car before he got out and ran into the open field they had been led to. He saw a patch of freshly overturned dirt and rushed to it, digging into the loose earth hands first, shoveling the dirt away. He stopped when he got to a small cigar box.

"What is it?" Rossi asked as the team watched Spencer open the box.

"If you find her, you can have her. But I'll never be far away." Spencer read from the small note tucked into the box, along with a white rose.

"We should go check out her phone's GPS." JJ said.

"She could be here and this box is just a game." Morgan said.

"It's a clue. He wants me to find her." Spencer said.

"A clue? How do you get a clue from that?" Rossi asked.

"This rose is an English Alba rose. It was Chloe's favorite at the United States Botanical Garden, she wanted them at our wedding." Spencer said.

"Alright, so, Prentiss and Rossi, call Garcia and go find Chloe's phone. Reid, you and Morgan go to the Botanical Gardens, see if you're right about the clues. JJ, call and get us a team with GPR, we'll stay here and make sure Chloe isn't here." Hotchner explained.

ooOOOOoo

Chloe groaned and tried to stretch out her stiff muscles, but found herself unable to even point her toes. She attempted to blink a few times but her lids just fruitlessly and painfully twitched against her eye balls. Chloe tried not to panic, but as she felt her surroundings her panic refused to stay in check. She pressed her back down and felt a tiny bit of give and then a hard surface, the same with the material against her feet. Chloe felt the sides and it was soft, velvety even, plushy but hard right under. She gulped as she reached out in front of her, barely able to bring her hands up, her elbows pressing in tight to her body. Chloe's head pounded as the conclusion came to her.

Her panic rose as she began to pound against the top, screaming as loud as she could. She clawed at the fabric that once felt like velvet but now felt like nails under her fingernails.

Thoughts began flying through her mind. She knew even before leaving her house that she was never going to see Spencer again but she was hoping that her death was going to be quick and painless. That rock Kyle had bashed against her skull would have been better than the fate that she was about to endure. She would have even taken drowning over where she was; at least that was relatively quick. But no, she was left to suffer a slow death, counting the breaths she had left until there was not enough oxygen left for her. To had insult to injury her lack of sight made everything she felt feel like it was magnified by ten, and her anxiety made it all painful.


	16. Overreacting and Puzzles

_Yeah, I know, shorter than the last, but I'm working on it!_

Chapter 16

Spencer looked around the botanical garden, his emotions running too high to remember correctly where the the Romeo and Juliet rose was. He passed flower after beautiful flower but he didn't have time to care.

"Pretty boy." Morgan called from behind Spencer. Spencer turned quickly. Spencer walked back to where Morgan was squatting on the path, moving around some of the dirt.

"What is it?" Spencer whispered.

"Another box." Morgan said, pulling out the box and opening the lid and pulling out Chloe's pearl ring.

"I should have been invited." Spencer read from the small note that was left in the box.

"Graduation?" Morgan said, spinning the tassel around between his fingers.

"The breakfast before hand was when she got the ring." Spencer said. "At her Grandfather's country club." Spencer didn't even wait to finish his thought before he shot up and all but ran back to the SUV, Morgan quickly on his heels.

"What are you doing?" Morgan asked as Spencer rounded the front of the car, reaching for the driver side door.

"Give me the keys, we don't have time for me to give you the directions." Spencer said when he found the door locked.

"Are you sure you should be driving?" Morgan asked.

"We don't have time for this!" Spencer shouted. "Give me the keys."

"Ok, ok. Just calm down." Morgan said, tossing the keys to Spencer.

Spencer started the car before he was even sitting in front of the wheel, and hit the gas as soon as Morgan shut his door.

"Getting us in a car accident will not help get to Chloe any sooner." Morgan barked, sliding into his door as Spencer took a sharp turn.

Spencer didn't reply, just hit the emergency lights and spend up.

"Calm down." Morgan exclaimed, looking out the back window as Spencer blew through a red light.

"Don't tell me to calm down." Spencer bit back.

"We don't even know if these clues will lead up to Chloe. We could be on a wild goose hunt." Morgan said.

"Shut up!" Spencer yelled, smacking the edge of the steering wheel.

"You need to slow down and think." Morgan argued.

"You don't think I am?" Spencer wasn't even trying to hid his frustration with his partner.

"I think you are in too big of a hurry to be thinking everything through." Morgan said, grabbing a hand grip as Spencer made a speedy u-turn.

"She is dying!" Spencer yelled, tears starting to fall down his cheek.

"We don't know that."

"No, she could already be dead!" Spencer didn't bother to let Morgan finish his train of thought, to stuck in his own mind to even attempt to be consoled.

"We are going to find her." Morgan said softer.

Spencer didn't respond, his thoughts to dark that he couldn't trust himself to speak, at least without crying so hard he couldn't drive.

ooOOOOoo

Chloe smacked her hands against whatever was keeping her locked in the dark. She knew she had torn some fabric, feeling a soft feather like substance cover her face. She sputtered and swiped at her mouth try to clear her mouth and nose.

"Somebody, help!" Chloe shouted as clawed against a fibrous lid. She could feel her nails bend and break but didn't bother. "Get me out of here." Chloe called, coughing when some of the soft fluff fell into her mouth. She momentarily stopped her clawing, instinctively covering her mouth, but started kicking to keep the fight up. Chloe winced as she felt her toe jam but refused to stop, knowing she needed to keep trying.

Chloe felt her arms and legs start to sag. She had no idea how long she had been pounding or shouting but she knew she was getting impossibly tired. She was becoming cold, despite the lack of moving air and her lungs were starting to burn with each breath.

"Help, somebody." Chloe could barely whisper, her brain becoming to hazy to fight for her freedom. Her head fell to the side, it along with her limbs too heavy to lift. "Please." Chloe whispered, pawing at the sides, ignoring the searing pain shooting up from her fingers.

Chloe tried to turn on her side but whatever she was in was not wide enough for her shoulders to fit sideway.

"Spencer." Chloe croaked, not even fighting back the sob. "Where are you?"

The hopeless feelings started to set in, Chloe's weakening finally letting it in. At least Chloe hoped it was hopelessness. Her stomach was almost shouting in pain and spreading. Her limbs were already pained, but the hopeless pain amplified everything, especially the burning in her chest.

"Spencer." Chloe whispered, trying as hard as she could to continue to breath without increasing her own pain. "I need you." Chloe mumbled.

After a certain point, Chloe couldn't keep herself awake anymore, the darkness, that was pressing in around her, too hard to resist.

"Spencer, please." Chloe mouthed the words, and they were the last thing she tried to say before passing out.

_REVIEW!_


	17. Digging and Drifting

Chapter 17

"Hotch called, Rossi and Prentiss just found Chloe's car at a gas station outside of DC, 'stay away' written in lipstick on her steering wheel. JJ said that the FBI team just got to the scene and are starting with the ground penetrating radar." Morgan said as Spencer got back into the small box with him.

"Ok, next clue well be at Club 54." Spencer said, too focused to comment on the rest of his team.

"You sure?" Morgan asked, already driving in the direction if the club.

"Yeah, the clue says 'If I hadn't have been there, Chloe would have been his long ago'. Our first date was the same night he came and heard her sing." Spencer said, looking down at the lyrics to one of the songs she had sung that night.

"We're going to find her and you two will go on a proper honeymoon." Morgan said after a few moments of tense silence, not tearing his eyes off the road. Spencer knew that Morgan not looking at him had less to do with driving safety and more to do with the doubt in his eyes.

"You don't have to lie to me." Spencer whispered. "I know the chances."

"What were the chances last time? We beat those." Morgan retorted.

"We beat the odds once, it's improbable to think we'll beat them again." Spencer felt his throat tighten at the idea.

"Well, good thing I'm willing to bet on us." Morgan said, flicking on the emergency lights and speeding up.

Spencer got out of the SUV as soon as it pulled to the curb outside the club, flashing his badge to the day doorman, being let in quickly.

"Hey, Spencer." Stacy smiled from behind the bar, unloading a box of glasses. "I've been expecting you."

"How come?" Spencer asked, hoping Stacy will keep it short.

"A friend of Chloe's came in, said he didn't have her new address and wanted drop off a belated wedding gift." Stacy said, turning and grabbing a wrapped box from the back counter and handed it to Spencer. "I would have given him the address but he seemed a little sketchy. Was just about to call you." Stacy smiled.

"Ok, well I should get going, thanks for this." Spencer said, holding up the gift, itching to open it and see where he needed to go.

"Yeah. And I heard about that surprise wedding you pulled, that was really nice of you. She deserves someone who will care for her as much as she cares for others." Stacy smiled.

"Yeah, I'm lucky to have her." Spencer sighed. He waved once more before walking back out of the club and slipping into the SUV.

"A wedding gift?" Morgan asked, eyebrow raised. "The chapel?"

"Has to be." Spencer said as he took the lid off the present and pulling out the note. "Who knew, 'til death do we part, could be so short." Spencer said, looking down at the empty box. "All the other clues had something else with them as a hint, the wrapping paper has to be it with this one." Spencer thought out loud.

"The chapel it is." Morgan said, putting the car in gear and rushing off.

It took a little over a half an hour for Morgan and Spencer to get to the small chapel that was hidden among an almost magical array of trees. Spencer remembered how amazed he was when he first saw the small building. It was the first wedding related thing Chloe wanted to do, book the place where her parents and grandparents had gotten married. Spencer was just in awe of the surroundings, unable to believe that such a peaceful place existed so close to the busy capital. The branches of the trees, that lined the side of the road from the main street, arched over the path and tangled into each other, creating a canopy effect. He thought about the look of pure joy on Chloe's face when they walked around the outside, eagerly going over different spots where they could take pictures, talking about how she'd have to get a dress that was as classic as the venue. Spencer could have cared less about pictures, and themes, just as long as Chloe was as giddy on their wedding day as she was just touring it.

"Hey, kid, you still with me?" Morgan asked, nudging Spencer's shoulder.

"What? Yeah, sorry." Spencer said. "Just too many memories." Spencer sighed, opening the door and slipping out of the car. Spencer walked to the door to the chapel and leaned down picking up a small box from the top step.

"What's it say?" Morgan asked, walking up behind the younger agent.

"She'll be gone by the time you find her, and if it hadn't been for you in that place, Chloe would go to heaven properly, in a dress pure as snow." Spencer said.

"Well, I'm lost." Morgan sighed.

"There's more lyrics." Spencer said.

"From one of the songs she sang that first night?" Morgan asked.

"No, this one was new, she was working on it and then it got stolen during that break in. Someone left that modified version for her." Spencer said.

"Ok, well what does it say?" Morgan asked.

"And I'll be wearing white, when I come into your kingdom, I'm as green as the ring on my little, cold finger, I've never known the lovin' of a man." Spencer read. "Oh God, my old place."

"Wait a second. Was Chloe a virgin when you two met?" Morgan asked.

"We need to go." Spencer said, refusing to answer the question, just stalking back to the SUV. Morgan shook his head but followed Spencer to the SUV.

Morgan and Spencer were twenty minutes away from Spencer's old place when Spencer's phone start to go off.

"What do you have, Garcia?" Spencer asked, happy for a break from the silence.

"Well I went searching around and there is a Chloe Wolf who has been renting a house, paying everything in cash each month. Rent and utilities, coincidently, equaling the same amount our Mr. Wolf has been taking out of his trust each month." Garcia said, the sound of rapid typing in the background. "And I checked, no Chloe Wolf listed within fifty miles of said house. Not at a doctor's, or a dentist, pharmacy, no where."

"Please tell me you have an address for us." Morgan said.

"Said Chloe Wolf is renting the same place our boy wonder did when Chloe moved in." Garcia said. "Rossi and Prentiss are on their way."

"Tell them we're ten minutes out." Spencer said quickly.

"Thanks, baby girl." Morgan said, before Spencer hung up, speeding up.

Spencer once again didn't wait for the SUV to stop before he jumped out, rushing towards his old place, not bothering to knock and just barging in. He looked around and saw the place was as empty as when he had left it. He walked back to the master bedroom and didn't know if he felt relieved or scared that he saw the large hole in the floor, exposing the earth below.

"Reid!" Morgan called.

"I need a shovel!" Spencer yelled, jumping down into the shallow hole, digging into the loose earth below.

The digging was messy and frantic, Spencer not caring when his shovel hit against Morgan's, not listening to his body when it was sore and tired. Spencer was digging and digging, every layered of dirt he found making him more and more frantic. Soon Morgan had to get out of the way, the hole no longer wide enough. Spencer heard his shovel hit something solid and his heart jerked. He shoveled out as much dirt as possible before dropping to his knees. He audibly sobbed when he saw the casket emerge from under the layers and feet of dirt he had just moved. He had managed to uncover half of the lid and was able to open it.

Tears pressed into his eyes when he saw Chloe laying there, dried blood matting her now brown hair against her face, eyelids bruised. Her lips were bluish and skin was too pale for his liking. He reached down and touched the side of Chloe's neck, not really wanting to know what he'd find.

"She's alive." Spencer screamed. "Help me get her out."

"Her eyes" Morgan gasped as he jumped down and helped Spencer maneuver Chloe out of the top half of the casket and carried her up to the master bedroom's floor. JJ, Prentiss, Rossi and Hotchner had joined Spencer and Morgan at some point in time, but Spencer never really paid attention.

Morgan kneeled next to Chloe, leaning over her to start compressions, counting, each number coming out in a huff. Spencer leaned over Chloe's mouth and then starting mouth to mouth when he didn't hear her breathing.

ooOOOOoo

Chloe was drifting in a dense fog, the burning feeling in her lungs slowly easing as the time passed. Her head, hands and feet were in pain as well before the fog had set in, but they too were starting to feel better. She was enjoying her afterlife, it was a peaceful fugue state that she never wanted to leave. The darkness towards the end of her life replaced by a soft blue and bright stars, the images helping to ease her.

All her pain was almost completely gone when she felt a sudden pressure on her chest. She grabbed at her chest, trying to tear away anything that was causing this new sensation but the pressure only intensified. As she struggled some more her peaceful fog began to thin and she felt like she was suddenly falling. The stars faded and the blue became black again, her eyes feeling gunked up and sticky. She started to scream as she fell faster, all her old physical pains returning.

Chloe felt herself slam into the ground, her lungs searing as air rushed into them and her heart pounded against her breast bone.

"Oh God, Chloe." Chloe was still completely sightless but she would recognize that voice anywhere.

"Spencer." Chloe was surprised at the sound of her voice, it was rough and raw, like she literally was speaking through gravel.

"Yeah, it me." Spencer's voice was breathy, she knew he was on the verge of tears.

"Where are you?" Chloe kept turning her head, reaching out even though her arms felt like lead and hands were on fire.

"I'm right here." Chloe felt someone wrap their hands around her wrists and gingerly place her hands on their face.

"I thought I'd never see you again." Chloe sobbed, her sore fingers tracing the contours of Spencer's face.

"I'm right here, I'll always be right here." Chloe heard the softness in Spencer's voice, his breath brushing against her lips, the warmth of it making her realize how cold she had become. She knew Spencer was close to her and she just turned towards him, huddling against him.

"Why can't I see?" Chloe whispered, Spencer's arms wrapping around her sore torso.

"Don't worry about that now." Even blind Chloe could hear that Spencer wasn't telling her everything. "We need to get you to the hospital."

"What aren't you telling me, Spencer?" Chloe asked, even though it was painful on so many levels.

"Hospital, now." Spencer said, pulling Chloe back against him. Chloe wanted to pull away, fight, find out what was going on with her eyes; but with her energy flagging she succumbed to the fatigue, wrapping her arms around Spencer's slim shoulders and resting her pounding head against him, nuzzling into the crook of his neck.

"Promise to tell me." Chloe whispered against Spencer's neck, trying not to be distracted by just how comforting his smell was. Between his smell, warmth and the sound of his heart beating her desire to stay awake and talk was failing.

"I promise. But you rest." Chloe felt a kiss being pressed to her forehead before being lifted from her spot.

"I love you, Spencer." Chloe whispered, holding onto Spencer tighter now that he was carrying her.

"I love you too, Chloe." Spencer whispered. Those were the last words Chloe heard before she gave in and let Spencer's warmth rock her to sleep.


	18. Recovering and Revelations

Chapter 18

Chloe sighed as she came awake, the bright white walls around her glaring back at her, causing her eyes to painfully protest their use. Chloe sucked up the pain and looked around the room, squinting seeming to be the least painful. Everything she saw leading her to conclude that she was in a hospital room. Chloe brought up her hand to rub the sleep from her eyes when she saw that each of her fingers were wrapped with gauze, the same on her other hand.

"That explains some of the pain." Chloe whispered. She forced herself to sit up and looked down at herself. She was dressed in a hospital gown, her legs lightly bandaged. Chloe guessed that she had gotten some minor scraps and cuts from her wrestling session in her grandfather's driveway. She reached for her feet to stretch when she finally noticed the hair that had fallen in front of her shoulders. It was no longer blonde, it was back to the same color and cut it had been when Able had kidnapped her.

Chloe gingerly unhooked the IV from the needle in her arm and slowly got out of bed, all of her muscles screaming in protest, not wanting to work. It took her longer than it should but she finally made it over to the sink on the opposite side of the room, taking a deep breath before looking in the mirror.

Chloe screamed at her reflection. Not only had her hair been cut and colored, but her eyes looked damaged. Her lids were swollen, small pin prick sized cuts dotting along the upper and lower lash line. What looked like the remnants of on the skin covering her cheek bones. With all the attention on her eyes she almost missed the large, stitched up gash on her left temple.

"Chloe, what are you doing out of bed?" Shannon scolded as he rushed into the room, Spencer behind him.

"What happened to me?" Chloe demanded, not turning from the mirror, gently prodding the skin around her eyes.

"Chloe, you need to get back to bed." Shannon said, walking up and steering Chloe away from the mirror and back towards the bed, hooking the IV back up.

"Spencer." Chloe whispered, her voice cracking.

"I'll give you two a moment." Shannon sighed, touching Spencer's shoulder before exiting the room.

"Spencer, what happened to me?" Chloe whispered, unable to stop the broken tone in her voice.

"We found you at my old place." Spencer started, walking up and taking a seat on the bed, taking Chloe's hands in his. "Kyle had started renting it right after we moved out. He pulled up the floor in the master bedroom and dug a six foot deep hole." Spencer stopped to take a deep breath.

"He buried me alive?" Chloe gulped.

"Yeah." Spencer nodded.

"Did he?" Chloe started, bottom lip shaking at just her thought.

"No, Shannon said there was no sign of any sexual activity." Spencer said.

"Thank God." Chloe sighed, falling against Spencer.

"Are you sure you want to know the rest?" Spencer whispered, holding Chloe close.

"I need to know." Chloe nodded.

"He'd sown your eyes shut." Spencer said.

"What?" Chloe whispered, lower lip shaking as she stared at Spencer. "Why?"

"I don't know, to instill fear I think. I mean, we never profiled him as a sadist." Spencer said.

"I made him mad." Chloe whispered.

"What?" Spencer asked.

"I shot him, tried to get away." Chloe reached up and touched her forehead. "He caught me and I fell to the ground, we were fighting when..." Chloe drifted off, tears welling in her eyes has she traced around the gash in her forehead.

"You need to rest, sweetie." Spencer whispered. Chloe just nodded.

ooOOOOoo

Spencer stayed with Chloe until she fell asleep and then gently slipped away. He walked into the hall and forced a smile at the rest of his team.

"She's sleeping." Spencer sighed.

"How is she doing, at least physically?" JJ asked.

"Um, ok. She has a linear skull fracture, there aren't any signs of a concussion, Shannon wants to get an MRI though. He couldn't stitch up the cut on her head, he said it had been too long, and that I should just keep an eye on it for any signs of infection. And it looks like when he was sowing together her eyelids he managed to avoid her cornea." Spencer said, glad to stick to the physical, not wanting to think about how Chloe is feeling, let alone think about his feelings.

"This all really doesn't fit together. He's been stalking her for over a year, then he gets ahold of her and sets up a game so she either dies or Spencer could get her back? You don't sow someone's eyes shut and bury them alive when you love them." Prentiss raked her hand through her hair, pulling it back into a ponytail.

"He must have been angry about the marriage, saw it as a betrayal." Rossi mused.

"She shot him, probably didn't help." Spencer shrugged. "They were fighting when he hit her, probably to subdue her."

"Wait, she shot him?" Hotchner asked.

"Yeah." Spencer nodded.

"Garcia and I will start calling ERs, see if any gun shot wounds came in." JJ said, pulling out her phone and walking away from the group.

"Hey, kid. We're going to get this guy." Morgan said, his hand squeezing Spencer's shoulder.

"We need to, sooner rather than later. There is a chance that he's not done with Chloe." Spencer looked back over his shoulder at Chloe's room. "The longer he's out there the longer it'll take her to heal."

"Well, Billy has let us set up a trap and trace on his phone and we have a car outside his house. He even froze Kyle's trust. We've frozen all his other accounts and sent his picture to every airport, bus, train station, toll booth. If he is seen anywhere, we'll get him." Hotchner explained.

"I know, I know." Spencer sighed, scrubbing his face with his hands. "She has yet to ask about him, I don't know if I want to tell her."

"We all know you suck at lying to people, you know." Rossi grinned.

"Especially her." Spencer took a deep breath.

"You should go back and be with her, one of us will be outside the door at all time. Just be her husband, not an agent." Hotchner said.

"Let me know if you find anything out?" Spencer asked.

"First to know." Hotchner nodded.

"Thanks." Spencer gave a quick nod and then turned back towards the hospital room.

He slipped back into the room as softly as he could, not wanting to wake Chloe. As the door slipped shut Spencer heard the heart monitor's beeping slowly speed up, becoming erratic. Spencer rushed to Chloe's side, taking one of her hands in his, while caressing her cheek.

"Chloe, Chloe, wake up." Spencer said. "Chloe, come on. I'm here, sweetie. Wake up." Spencer said, gently shaking Chloe's shoulder.

Chloe came awake with a start, grabbing onto Spencer as she called out in what sounded like pain. Her face was pale as her eyes darted around, searching her surroundings, searching Spencer's face.

"Spencer." Chloe whispered.

"Yeah, it's me." Spencer nodded. "I'm right here." Spencer gently ran a finger down Chloe's cheek. "Are you ok? Were you having a nightmare?"

"I think so." Chloe whispered, hands bunching tighter, clinging to Spencer's sweater, pulling him close. "Don't leave me." Chloe half whispered, half sobbed.

"Never." Spencer shifted to sit on the bed, cradling Chloe on his lap, against his chest. "How are you feeling?" Spencer asked.

"My head is killing me." Chloe groaned.

"You have a skull fracture." Spencer said, rubbing Chloe's back. "Shannon's ordered you an MRI."

"If I have a concussion I shouldn't be sleeping." Chloe mumbled.

"The fracture is linear and there is no other sign of concussion. No memory loss, no impairments of the cranial nerves. You haven't been vomiting, you were able to walk on your own, no dizziness." Spencer listed.

"I like your ability to distract me." Chloe whispered.

"Anything for you." Spencer took a deep breath, nuzzling against Chloe's hair. "There is a button next to your knee that will call for a nurse, could get you something for your head." Chloe nodded but just cuddled closer to Spencer. "Chloe, we need to talk." Spencer said, knowing what he had to say was better said sooner rather than later.

"Do we have to?" Chloe sighed.

"Kyle is still out there." Spencer said, regretting it the moment he felt Chloe stiffen in his arms.

"He's still out there?" Chloe asked, bottom lip trembling as she looked up at Spencer, looking like a small child.

"Don't worry, we will get him, we will never let him near you again. Please trust us to keep you safe." Spencer whispered, stroking Chloe's hair.

"I have never not trusted you to protect me," Chloe whispered. "I just don't trust myself to keep you safe." Chloe rested her head on Spencer's shoulder, tears slowly falling down her cheeks and leaving drops on Spencer's shirt.

"Is that why you felt like you had to go alone to meet Kyle?" Spencer asked.

"He had a patient, I couldn't risk her life, and I just wanted everything to end. I wanted you to stop having to deal with my problem." Chloe whispered.

"Hey, hey, stop that." Spencer said, moving to cup her face in his hands. "This is not only about you. We are together in this, we have been since our second date." Spencer took Chloe's hand and set it on his chest were the gun shot scars were. "And now that we are married nothing ever will keep us from helping each other."

"Haven't I gotten you hurt enough, haven't I gotten enough people hurt, killed." Chloe cried.

"Chloe, you've hurt no one. You are not to blame in anything." Spencer pulled Chloe closer and cooed softly against her hair, letting her cry against him.

"Is this a bad time?" Garcia asked, walking into the exam room, carrying a laptop and silver gift bag, Morgan behind her.

"Yeah, could this wait?" Spencer asked.

"No, is it about Kyle?" Chloe asked, not bothering to wipe her tears as she looked over at Garcia.

"A video was just sent to your e-mail from him." Garcia said. "Thought Spencer should take a look."

"I want to see." Chloe said quickly.

"I don't know if that is such a good idea." Morgan said.

"I want to see." Chloe said again a little more sternly.

"Let her see, Morgan." Spencer said.

Garcia rolled over one of the trays they used to serve meals on and set up her laptop, angling it towards Spencer and Chloe. Garcia started the video and turned away, not wanting to watch the it again.

Spencer watched as a man, strung up by his wrist, came on in the middle of the screen. His eyes were wide, wild and panicked, head swiveling around, looking for something in the dark room surrounding him. Kyle walked up next to the hanging man, smiling while he flipped a scalpel around in his hand.

"So, you found Chloe alive, which means this man failed." Kyle didn't look towards the camera, smacking the scalpel against the hanging man's cheek. "But I guess that is good for me." Kyle limped around the other man, continuing to not look at the camera. "Too bad he still failed." Kyle raised his hand and brought it down quickly, making a clean slice through the hanging man's cheek. "If you look through your files you will find there were a string of assaults a few years back where the victims all had their eyes sown shut. I was the one who found him and while I was planning this whole thing I thought he'd be perfect."

Garcia reached over and pressed pause. "This guy's name is Mark Robinson, charged for rape and sexual assault on 5 brunette college students in 1995. Paroled last year and his parole officer had his address listed as the same place where you all found Chloe." Garcia explained before turning the video back on.

"You see the marriage was the last straw." Kyle said forcibly, slashing the scalpel across Mark's underarm, the spurt of blood causing Chloe to jump and pull Spencer closer to her. "She knew she was suppose to be with me, but no, she had to keep teasing me and giving me hope, but then the bitch marries that asshole. She needs to be taught a lesson and this man here was suppose to help!" Kyle continued to slashing at Mark, blood spurting out and running down Mark's sides. "He was suppose to leave the clues and bury her and then join me here in Canada until she was either dead and forgotten or found and started feeling safe." Kyle thrusted the scalpel into Marks side dragging it up across Mark's ribs.

"Oh my God." Chloe gasped.

"This fucking screw up was suppose to make it so that teasing bitch saw herself in the coffin she was going to die in. So, she could be fully tortured by it. But no, as soon as I leave him, he fucking dyes her hair to look like one of his victims." Kyle pulled the scalpel out and walked around, jabbing it into Marks other side. "As soon as I turn my back he fucks up and make her into another one of his victims." Kyle repeated, pulling the scalpel out and finally looked over at the camera his eyes filled with rage. "Mark my words, little Miss Tease! I will be coming for you. Just when you think you are safe I will be there and you will pay for how you strung me along." Kyle continued staring at the camera but flipped the scalpel one more time, plunging it back into Mark's neck.

"Oh God!" Chloe screamed, turning around and hiding against Spencer's chest. Spencer held Chloe tightly but couldn't tear his eyes away from the screen. Mark coughed and blood started to pour out of his mouth, his eyes rolling back in his head as he became stained in his own blood.

"Ok, it's over." Spencer whispered, shutting the laptop. Chloe still didn't move, just huddled in close against Spencer's chest, sobbing. "It's over, Chloe." Spencer whispered against Chloe's hair, trying to calm her sobs.

"Chloe, what's going on here?" Shannon asked, walking into the room.

"She just saw something that upset her." Spencer said. "Are they ready for her in radiology?"

"Yeah, but if she needs a minute I'll let the person behind me jump in line." Shannon nodded.

"That'd be great." Spencer said. "Actually, do you both mind?" Spencer asked, looking between Morgan and Garcia.

"Take your time, sweetie. And you left this at your desk awhile ago. It was suppose to cheer Chloe up a few weeks ago, I'm hoping it'll help now too." Garcia smiled, setting a gift bag on the tray and picking up the laptop. Spencer forced a smile at Garcia over Chloe's head.

"Chloe." Spencer whispered, pulling back a little to look down at Chloe, caressing her cheek.

"I'll never be safe." Chloe sobbed.

"Yes, you will. I will keep you safe." Spencer said quickly.

"You can't, he won't stop, he won't stop coming after me. He'll hurt you, he'll kill you." Chloe said, sobs breaking up the words.

"No, don't talk like that." Spencer said. "Just because he is in Canada, doesn't mean we'll stop looking for him. We will find him, we will catch him, and he will never, never get anywhere near you again." Spencer said, cupping Chloe's face in his hands, staring her straight in the eye. "Believe me when I tell you, I will never let anything bad happen to you."

"I want to." Chloe whispered, sniffling.

"Then do it, believe me." Spencer said.

"I'm scared." Chloe looked away.

"You are allowed to be." Spencer said calmly. "But you know you can't let that rule your life." Spencer cradled Chloe close.

"Just don't leave me." Chloe cuddled closer to Spencer, her head laying on Spencer's shoulder.

"Never." Spencer kissed Chloe's forehead, fingers lazily drifting up and down Chloe's back.


	19. Endings and Leaving

Chapter 19

Chloe sighed as she looked at her laptop, a particular patient file up on her screen. She chewed on her lip, finger tapping against her desk. Riley whined from his spot next to her, laying his head on her lap. Chloe absently ran her hand through Riley's fur, finding comfort in his presence.

Chloe looked across the room, looking out the window at the dark night. Her backyard was silent, as was the street that laid on the other side of the fence. The street lights glowed, creating outlines around the large tress in the backyard, their branches swaying in the breeze. She bit her lip and watched the stillness of the outside.

"I told you to wake me if you had another nightmare." Spencer said, his voice breaking through the silence causing Chloe to jump.

"You just got home from working seventy two hours straight, I thought I should let you catch up on some sleep." Chloe explained, quickly glancing at her laptop and minimizing the patient files.

"What are you doing?" Spencer sighed.

"Writing my letter of resignation." Chloe sighed, looking up at Spencer as he leaned against her desk. "I know you don't agree."

"I just don't want you to regret the decision." Spencer said, reaching over and taking Chloe's hand in his.

"It's been two months and I still can't seem to sleep through the night. And ever since Abigail killed herself, I'm constantly doubting myself at work." Chloe said, feeling the tears already press into her eyes. "I know even the best psychologists are only right half of the time, but I just can't concentrate."

"You don't have to justify this decision to me. You have already said that our household budget won't be effected. Besides you need to take care of your own mental health first." Spencer said.

"I have a meeting with my department head on Monday, and then two weeks to find people to take on my patients." Chloe sighed, looking over at Spencer. "Also have an appointment with a psychologist of my own for that evening."

"Good, I think you need someone other than me to talk to." Spencer said.

"Spencer." Chloe started, feeling her heart twinge.

"Don't worry, Chlo, just because we're married doesn't mean we can't still have our own secrets. You know there is plenty about certain cases that I don't tell you about." Spencer said.

"And you don't mind?" Chloe asked.

"No, I understand." Spencer said. "As long as you keep me in the loop on the big things."

"You know I can't really keep anything from you." Chloe got up and stood in front of Spencer, laying her hands flat against his chest. "I love you." Chloe looked up at Spencer, trying to force a smile.

"I love you too." Spencer said, running a few fingers through Chloe's hair. "You coming to bed?"

"I should, I'm tired enough." Chloe sighed, running a hand through her hair. "It's just every time I lay down and close my eyes, well, good dreams don't seem to happen." Chloe looked up at Spencer and frowned. "I'm starting to really want some Adderall to keep me going without sleep. Or some Dilaudid to knock me out."

"Maybe you should go to an NA meeting, just listening might help." Spencer said, resting his hands on Chloe hips.

"Yeah, will probably help." Chloe nodded. "Hey, we get to sleep in tomorrow, I think there is something we can stay up and do to help me get my mind off everything." Chloe smiled.

"What do you have in mind?" Spencer smiled, pulling Chloe closer to him by her hips.

"I was thinking I could do with some connecting to my husband." Chloe smirked, standing up on her tip toes. "We haven't for two months and I think it could be beneficial. I've been treating you like everything but a husband, and that isn't right."

"You know, I'll be whatever you need. I don't mind." Spencer said.

"Not the point." Chloe whispered, gently kissing Spencer softly. Chloe closed her eyes as she melted into the kiss, encouraged when the claustrophobic feeling didn't take hold of her as Spencer's arms encircled her waist. Chloe pressed closer into Spencer's chest, deepening the kiss, feeling two months of pent up desire spring loose. She ran her hands down Spencer's chest before sliding them under his sleep shirt, Spencer's moan in response keeping her going. She gently caressed his soft skin, but quickly losing the niceness and clawing against his back.

"Ok, so maybe I did mind." Spencer whispered against Chloe's ear before dipping down and biting the nape of her neck.

"It's been too long." Chloe half moaned, her head falling back to give Spencer more access to her neck, remembering how much she loved the little nibbles he did. Chloe kept her eyes closed and brought her hands up to tangle into Spencer's now short hair, while he started to unbutton the shirt she was wearing.

"I love you, Chloe." Spencer whispered before pressing his lips back against Chloe's, his hands roaming around her soft skin.

"I love you too." Chloe said between feverish kisses.

"You want to move back to bed." Spencer whispered, forehead against Chloe's as they both paused to catch their breath.

"That'd be more comfortable." Chloe said, finally opening her eyes and smiling up at Spencer. Without another word Spencer took hold of Chloe's hand and moved to pull her back to the bedroom. They had barely taken a step when all the lights went out. "It isn't storming out, is it?" Chloe asked, fear creeping back over the desire, moving closer to Spencer for protection.

"If it doesn't come back on in five minutes the security company will call." Spencer said.

"Not if someone figured out a way to hack your system and change your preferences so they don't call for an hour." Chloe's body went cold at the sound of the familiar voice, her hair standing on end as she started to shiver.

"It's Kyle." Chloe whispered, feeling Spencer tense in response.

"I'm so glad you remember me." Chloe could barely make out Kyle's outline as he walked out of the kitchen and in front of the stairs. He flicked on a flashlight and Chloe held back a scream, Kyle looking like pure evil to her, the gun in his opposite hand not helping the matter.

"You need to leave." Spencer said, moving to completely block Chloe from Kyle's view.

"No I don't." Kyle grinned. "That is still my woman you have there, and I don't give up without a fight." Kyle brought up the gun, aiming it straight at Spencer. "Now, move."

"Never." Spencer said. Chloe clenched the back of his shirt, pressing close.

"Just move, you don't need to get hurt." Chloe whispered. Spencer said nothing in response, just stood his ground.

"Even if you had a gun, you still wouldn't be able to win this. So, move." Kyle said cocking the gun. Spencer didn't even attempt to say something just launched himself at Kyle. Chloe screamed as the gun went off, and even though Spencer brought Kyle to the ground and they were wrestling around, she was still afraid Spencer was hurt.

"Chloe, run." Spencer yelled as he flipped Kyle over, gaining the upper hand.

While her mind told her to stay and try to protect Spencer by offering herself to Kyle, her feet refused to listen and carried her back to the master bedroom. Her mind caught up, making her slam the door behind herself and run to get Spencer's gun, the code to his lock box was not hard to guess. She grabbed Spencer's cell phone but it was dead. She was fumbling to find the power cord when she heard the door burst open.

"Oh, Chloe." Kyle taunted. "Come out, come out, wherever you are." Kyle said as he ascended the stairs up to the loft area.

"Stop, just stop!" Chloe gave up on the phone and stood up, holding Spencer's gun in front of her, not even knowing if it was loaded or if the safety was on.

"You really think you are going to shoot me?" Kyle half laughed, not hesitating as he continued towards her.

"I swear to God I will." Chloe said, tears pressing into her eyes as she thought about if Spencer was hurt or dead down below.

"You know you wouldn't." Kyle laughed as he rounded the corner of the bed, within reaching distance of Chloe.

What happened next shocked both Kyle and Chloe. Chloe pressed the trigger, the kickback causing her to stumble back into Spencer's nightstand. When the shock cleared Chloe looked at the heap before her. Kyle had landed on his back, his eyes wide, skin pale as blood seeped out of the new hole in his chest. Chloe couldn't move, the gun dropped to the floor and she began to shake, having to lean back against the nightstand for support. Blood began to seep out of Kyle's mouth and pour onto the carpet and Chloe felt her stomach turn.

When she finally could she reached up and felt Kyle's neck, feeling for a pulse. All she felt was the warm slick blood, her stomach revolted and she puked onto the carpet, her entire body racking with sobs as her dinner reappeared before her. After her stomach emptied she couldn't move, she just started to cry as she held herself, so many thoughts and emotions rushing through her brain, making her dizzy.

"Chloe!"

She didn't respond to her name, she was still too much in her own mind that she didn't want to deal with anyone else at the moment.

"Chloe." The voice was softer and closer but Chloe still couldn't bring herself to look at who was speaking.

"I had too." Chloe sobbed.

"I know, I know. Come here." Spencer's feet came into Chloe's view and she let him pick her up and help her move away from the gruesome scene, leading her to the bathroom.


End file.
